Pour mourir
by Pitchoune.Z
Summary: Chap 19 et Epilogue up! Lisez tout avant de vouloir me tuer SVP.FIN de cette chose pompeusement appelé fic
1. Encore ce cauchemar

** Auteur :**Pitchoune.Z 

**Adresse e-mail :** Sunabara.mohamed@laposte.net 

**Source :** ça ressemble à du Gundam Wing, ça sent le Gundam Wing et c'est du Gundam Wing !! (les perso du moins^^)

**Genre :** oulà.... joker ? Nan, sans rire j'en ai aucune idée. Je me lance à l'aveuglette, on verra en cours de route, tout ce dont je suis sure c'est que ce sera yaoi et UA, et puis me connaissant OOC !!^^  
**Couples :** Dr J+Heero....nan je rigole !! Pas taper ! ^^ 3+4 ; 4+3 ? ; 2+1 ; 1+ ? et 5+Réléna,.... oulà, pikoi je sens des regards noirs et des mauvaises ondes tout à coup ? Ok, on verra pour Wufyfy. [Wufei : c'est Wufei onna !!]

**Disclamer :** Si je vous disais qu'ils étaient à moi vous me croiriez ? Non ? Et bien vous auriez raison !!^^

** Chtite note très importante** : Je suis une débutanteuhh, donc please reviews pour m'améliorer et pour savoir ce que vous en pensez !!  
C'est vraiment dure d'écrire une fic donc please !!  
Les remarques, menaces de morts, encouragements (j'aime rêver^^) et critiques en tout genre sont les bienvenus mais ne soyez pas trop méchants quand même, je ne suis qu'une novice !!!   
*chibi eyes very larmoyant* 

PS : Un immense merci à ma coupineuh Exou de moa pour sa correction et ses encouragements, ainsi qu'à Miko-Tenshi qui m'a souvent encouragé à écrire une fic et qui me soutient elle aussi.   
D'ailleurs elle un site Mi ange Mi démon, où elle publie ses fics dont ma préféré de cette auteur : http://pageperso.aol.fr/masthilde/MI-ANGEMI-DEMON.html (petit instant de pub^^) 

Merci aussi à Mimi Yuy, qui m'a indirectement aidé^^ 

Bon, sur ce, BONNE LECTURE (si c'est possible) et RDV à la fin si vous êtes toujours là !!^^ 

**Chapitre 1 : Encore ce cauchemar** ( ou l'autrice ne vaut pas une bille pour choisir ses titres^^) 

C'était un soir d'orage, une jeune femme courait à en perdre haleine, glissant de temps en temps sur les dalles mouillées par la pluie. Sa vie était en danger, elle le savait, son mari venait juste de mourir en tentant de les protéger. Elle courrait tout en tenant un paquet soigneusement enveloppé dans ses bras.

Un éclair déchira le ciel, éclairant la scène un instant.

Un bébé.

C'était un bébé endormi qu'elle portait. La femme courrait toujours, tentant d'échapper à son agresseur. Elle savait qu'elle ne lui échapperait pas, mais elle pouvait sauver son enfant, son cher fils qu'elle aurait tant aimé voir grandir.

Accélérant soudainement afin de distancer son poursuivant, elle bifurqua tout à coup sur sa droite. Remarquant des épais buissons bien cachés, elle stoppa sa course et posa le précieux fardeau dans le fourré.   
L'embrassant une dernière fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle vérifia qu'il portait bien son collier et repartit à toute allure dans le sens opposé et quitta le chemin dallé afin de tromper son assaillant.  
Elle se retourna, il la suivait toujours, il n'avait heureusement pas remarqué son stratagème. Mais, le souffle lui manquait, ses poumons étaient en feu et le mélange des larmes et de la pluie embrouillait sa vision. Courant et pleurant, elle glissa sur l'herbe mouillée et percuta violemment le sol. 

L'homme se rapprocha et arriva enfin à sa hauteur. Il sortit une longue épée de son fourreau et la leva, prêt à frapper.   
Un autre éclair déchira le ciel, se reflétant sur la longue lame et illuminant le visage du bourreau. Une balafre du coté gauche du visage, partant du sourcil, jusqu'à la lèvre. L'épée s'abaissa et……… 

******************

Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!! [à votre avis c'est qui ?]   
Un jeune homme blond se leva en sursaut , haletant, le cœur battant à tout rompre et en sueur. 

Quatre [ vous aviez trouvé ?] : Encore ce maudit cauchemar !!! J'en ai assez !!! Quand cesserais- enfin de voir la mort de ma mère ? 

Car il savait bien que cette femme et ce bébé n'étaient autres que sa mère et lui. Ce cauchemar ne cessait de le hanter depuis ses 14 ans. Certes, il faisait de drôle de rêve quand il était plus jeune, mais là, c'était trop. Assister à la mort de sa mère et ne pouvoir rien faire !!! Il en avait assez ! 

Il sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux mais les retint. Il ne devait pas pleurer, il s'était promis d'être fort après la mort de son père adoptif et il le serais.  
Un rayon de soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux de sa chambre vint lui caresser le visage. Il était temps pour lui de se lever. Il s'habilla rapidement et quitta sa chambre. 

Traversant silencieusement la maisonnée endormi, il entreprit de faire le petit déjeuné pour ses sœurs et lui.[1] 

En passant dans le salon, il remarqua la vielle pipe de son père. Celui-ci aimait tellement rester assis devant la cheminée, pipe à la bouche et raconter des histoires à ses 5 enfants. 

Leur dernière discussion lui revint en mémoire. 

***************** 3 ans auparavant **************** 

Un vieil homme était allongé sur un lit, le teint pale et l'air fatigué. Il respirait difficilement, mais son visage était empreint de douceur. Il avait le regard fixé sur la porte comme s'il attendait quelqu'un.   
Celle-ci s'ouvrit soudain sur un jeune garçon aux magnifiques yeux turquoises et aux cheveux d'or. Un ange, pensa le vieil homme. 

Approche,[2] lui dit-il. 

Son fils s'assit alors sur le lit.

Quatre : Tu voulais me parler papa ? 

Son père :Oui. Quatre, j'ai des choses très importantes à te dire.  
Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'ai adopté, tu n'es pas mon vrai fils, mais cela ne m'empêche t'aimer de tout mon cœur. Tu es vraiment spécial, non seulement tu as ton don d'empathie mais tu as quelque choses d'autre, de très fort, très intense. Je ne me l'explique pas mais je suis persuadé que tu sera amené à faire de grandes choses.   
Comme tu le sais, je ne vais pas tarder à mourir et …. 

Quatre : Ne dis pas ça !!! C'est faux, tu …. 

Le père : Chut, écoute-moi Quatre. Je suis vieux, très vieux et je sais que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. J'ai déjà bien vécu. Si je t'ai appelé, c'est pour que apprennes les circonstances de ton abandon, celles qui t'on amenés à nous.   
Ecoute-moi bien, mon fils. 

Flash back : 

Il était très tôt, le soleil n'était même pas levé, l'orage de la veille avait laissé de nombreuses flaques et la température n'était pas des plus douces. Un vieil homme marchait doucement, prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur les dalles.   
Soudain, il entendit des pleurs. Avisant la source du bruit, il s'en approcha et découvrit, bien à l'abri dans un buisson, un bébé soigneusement emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture.  
Il avait des yeux de turquoise, semblable au ciel et aussi profond que l'océan. Celui-ci criait de toute la force de ses petits poumons et battait l'air des ses toutes petites menottes.[3]   
[4] Stupéfait, l'homme reprit enfin ses esprits et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Il le berça tendrement, et le bébé se calma de suite. Celui-ci lui fit un magnifique sourire auquel le sauveur se sentit fondre.   
Il avait toujours voulu un fils, mais sa femme n'avait pu lui donner que des filles, et bien qu'il les aimait de tout son cœur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer un garçon. Et sa femme était morte, le laissant seul avec 4 filles, dont une n'était encore qu'un bébé. 

Il observa l'enfant. Pas de doute, aux vues des arguments qu'il avait, c'était bien un petit garçon^^, qui plus est, le plus mignon qu'il lui eut été donné de voir. 

Définitivement conquis, le vieil homme le cala dans ses bras et regardant aux alentours, vérifia s'il n'y avait pas un quelconque indice lui permettant d'identifier sa provenance.   
Lui qui était venu en ville pour acheter des vivres, le voilà qui revenait avec un bébé !!

C'était tout de même étrange de trouver un enfant abandonné à l'entrée du village. Décidant de remettre les courses à plus tard, le vieil homme fit demi-tour afin de rentrer chez lui. 

Mû par son instinct, il quitta le chemin tracé, et suivit un sentier. Au bout de quelques minutes à peines, il découvrit un corps allongé dans l'herbe.  
C'était une femme, les yeux grands ouvert, une épée encore planté dans le cœur et des traces de larmes séchées sur les joues. Ses yeux étaient presque semblable à ceux du bébé. Il venait donc trouver la mère de l'enfant. Nul doute que le père ait subi le même sort. Cet acte cachait sûrement une sombre histoire. 

De retour chez lui, l'homme confia l'enfant à l'aînée de ses filles, puis repartit au village prévenir les habitants du meurtre et enterrer décemment le corps. Le corps du mari fut trouvé beaucoup plus loin et inhumé avec celui de son épouse. 

A son retour, le bébé était en train de rire aux éclats avec ses filles. Apparemment, il les avais déjà conquis. 

Décidant de le changer, l'homme remarqua le pendentif accroché au cou de l'enfant, représentant un symbole ressemblant à un _ Q _ [5]. Il décida alors d'appeler l'enfant Quatre, en hommage à ses 4 filles et à ses parents qui souhaitaient sûrement un prénom commençant par la lettre Q. 

Fin du Flash Back. 

Le jeune Quatre resta stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais osé demandé comment il avait été trouvé. 

Son père : Voilà, tu connais toute l'histoire. Si tu veux voir l'épée elle se trouve dans le grenier, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être la voir.   
Une dernière chose, suis ton instinct et ne perds jamais espoir.   
Il y aura sûrement des jours sombres dans ta vie, où tu souffriras ou devras faire des choix. Des jours où de dures épreuves t'attendront. Il t'arrivera de faire des erreurs. Mais n'en tient pas compte.   
C'est à partir de nos expériences et de nos erreurs qu'on avance dans la vie, c'est elles qui feront de nous ce qu'on sera. Elles sont comme l'air que tu respires, vitales, elles nous servent et nous mûrissent.   
Quelques soient les pertes, il faut se relever et se battre, pour en ressortir toujours plus fort. 

Le soir même, le vieux père mourrait, laissant en pleure ses 5 enfants. 

****************** retour au présent**************** 

Tandis qu'une bonne odeur de café se répandait dans une petite maisonné, ses habitants se réveillaient doucements. Tous, excépté un jeune homme blond.

Attablé seul à une table de sa cuisine, le jeune homme tripotait distraitement son pendentif, perdu dans ses pensées. 

Suis ton instinct... 

Attablé seul à la table de sa cuisine, Quatre prit la décision de partir. 

A suivre (si vous le voulez^^)   
Vous êtes encore là ?^^ 

Pitchoune : Yeahhhhh !!!! Un chap. de fait !!! contente, contente !!!^________^   
Duo : Je vois pas pourquoi, il se passe rien, pas de bisou, pas de lime, rien du tout !!   
Pitchoune : Toi t'es jamais content !! Tu peux pas attendre un peu ?? Et si t'es pas content je case Heero avec quelqu'un d'autre !!!   
Heero : Omae o korosu   
Pitchoune: oh!! Kikoo Hee-chan? Ça va? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça dis donc ?   
Oh ça va hein !!Je fais ce que je veux, c'est moi l'auteuse donc zip it !! T'es pas content c'est une death !!   
Heero : Glups ! J'ai rien dit !!   
Pitchoune : Je préfère ça^^   
Tous les G-boys : Laisser lui des reviews SVP, elle s'est donnée du mal !!

Pitchoune : c'est vrai quoi !! C'est ma première fic et je me suis donnée du mal !!   
*Extra-chibi-eyes-de-Quatre-et-Duo-puissance-10-aditionné-à-celui-du-chtit-chiot-abandonné-seul-sous-la-pluie-et-qui-attend-un-peu-de-tendresse-avec-pleins-d'étoiles-dans-les-yeux* : reviews , je vous prie^^ 

Notes de l'autrice aussi débiles qu'elle et qui ne servent strictement à rien :

[1] : comme il est chou !!^^ Je veux le même^^   
[2] : viens plus près, hin hin hin !!! gomen!!! Private joke^^   
[3]: Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!   
[4]: à l'origine j'avais écrit "sur le cul" mais ça ne le fait pas trop^^   
[5] : pas celui-là les perverses !!^^ 


	2. Un héros nommé Yuy

Auteur : Pitchoune.Z 

Email : Sunabara.mohamed@laposte.net

Sources : Gundam Wing, un petit peu de Vision d'Escaflown et peut-être d'autres clins d'œil à d'autres mangas^^

Genre : Big UA, yaoi(et oui^^), POV, OOC (léger ou énorme, on verra) 

Couples : 3+4 ; 4+3 ? léger 2+1 et 1+2 (dans ce chapitre)

Diclamer : Vous croyez que si j'avais de tels bishonens je les laisserais se balader seuls en liberté ?  
Eh bien non, je les enfermerais à double tours dans ma chambre !!^^  
Donc, non, ils ne sont malheureusement pas à moi ;__ ;

*********** : changement de lieu et/ou de perso et/ou de temps

Chers reviewers, je vous aime !!^^ Merci de m'avoir laissé une review !! ça m'a fait enoooooormément plaisir!!^^ Voilà la suite !!^^

**Chapitre 2 :  Un héros nommé Yuy** ( ou comment l'autrice est fière de son jeu de mot^^)

Trowa Barton esquiva habilement le coup d'épée, para la seconde attaque et sortit sa botte secrète. Gagné ! Ses 2 ennemis gisaient à terre.  
Il jeta un regard à son ami qui était aux prises avec 3 de ses malfrats mais ne bougea pas. Il savait que son capitaine et ami n'aurait aucun mal à gagné et le prendrait mal s'il venait l'aider.

Cependant il demanda :

Trowa : besoin d'un coup de main Heero ?  
Heero : hn  
Trowa :….( trad: ok !Je prends ça pour un non !!^^)  
A peine le capitaine eut-il fini de " répondre " qu'il tuait ses trois agresseurs.

Les 2 soldats examinèrent les corps.

Heero : Ils ne sont pas d'ici. Ils viennenent sans doute d'un lointain royaume, je ne reconnais pas leurs emblèmes.  
Trowa : Surement, mais pourquoi nous avoir attaqué et surtout, que faisaient-ils ici ? Crois-tu qu'ils nous attendaient? Heero : Je n'en ai aucune idée Trowa, plus vite on _l'_aura trouvé, plus vite on rentrera au château

************ 3 jours plus tôt ***********

Royaume de Gaia, dans le château du roi

Heero : Vous nous avez appelé Seigneur Zech ?  
Zech : Oui, j'ai un service à vous demandez. Trowa et toi êtes mes meilleurs guerriers et les plus digne de confiance, c'est donc à vous que je confie cette tâche.  
Trowa : Votre confiance nous honore votre altesse, que devons nous faire ?  
Zech : Depuis quelques temps, notre prêtresse a de drôle de visions. Ces rêves se transforment en cauchemars et elle ne cesse de voir le royaume en feu et en sang. Inutile de dire à quel point nous sommes inquiets.  
Cependant, elle dit qu'une lumière brille toujours, une lumière pure et éclatante. Elle serait représentée sous la forme d'un symbole ressemblant à un Q [vous faites le lien ?^^].  
Il y a, à 3 jours de marche d'ici, un petit village où habiterait un jeune homme. Il faut que vous le rameniez au château.

A la vue des 2 regards interrogateurs il ajouta : je n'en sais pas plus que vous, elle a dit que vous le reconnaîtriez facilement, et quant au pourquoi elle désire le voir, elle ne me l'a pas dit.

Le roi eut alors une moue renfrognée ce qui amusa les 2 soldats. Tous deux étaient au courant de l'attirance du roi pour la prêtresse.

Zech : Ne ramenez pas n'omporte qui! Il doit avoir un lien avec cette histoire et les vers que je vais vous citer.

"Né lors d'une nuit sans lune,  
L'enfant sera turquoise et or.  
Né pour une cause qui lui est encore inconnue,  
L'enfant saura vite devenir fort.  
Choisit avant même sa naissance,  
L'enfant suivra le destin tracé de par ses mains.  
Elue parmis les élus, l'enfant ne sait rien de lui,  
N'ignore point cependant, que l'on a besoin de lui.  
A présent l'enfant n'est plus,  
Un jeune homme il est devenue.  
Le temps des combats approche,  
Il le sent, il le voit, il sait que l'heure est proche.  
L'enfant qui ne sait rien de lui à grandit,  
L'enfant est devenue turquoise et or."

Je sais bien que tout ceci est vague, mais ce sont les seules indications que l'on a. Si jamais vous hésité, ramenez toutes les personnes susceptibles d'être ce jeune homme. [ Ah, ces rois ! Toujours la solution de facilité hein ? ^^] Vous partirez ce soir. Je compte sur vous. Bonne chance mes amis.

************ Retour au présent ************

L'aube vient juste de se lever, marquant pour certains le début d'une aventure.

Alors que presque tout le village_excépté le boulanger_est endormi, un jeune homme est en pleine préparation.  
Il n'est pas boulanger, il est seulement un jeune homme réveillé par un cauchemar et qui n'a pas voulu se recoucher.

Toujours dans le même village, un autre jeune homme dort. Pourtant, dans peu de temps, il sera debout dans l'intention d'aider son meilleur ami.  
Il est à présent temps pour lui de se lever.

Alors que le château sommeil encore, un homme aux cheveux plus noirs que l'ébène s'entraîne au sabre. Ses deux meilleurs amis sont en mission, lui vient juste d'en revenir.   
Il s'entraîne.

Alors qu'ils devraient dormir pour récupérer leurs forces, deux hommes sont en pleine marche.   
Ils cherchent quelqu'un.

************

Quatre préparait ses affaires de voyage. Il n'avait pas prévue de se lever si tôt, cependant un cauchemar l'y avait forcé.

Il essaya d'y repenser, mais quoi qu'il fasse, les bribes de son rêve lui échappaient. Il n'en avait plus aucun souvenir, seulement qu'il avait été suffisament désagréable pour le réveiller.

Ses affaires étaient prêtent et toutes ses soeurs réveillées.  
L'heure des adieux approchait.

Un triste et lourd silence planait dans l'air, tandis qu'elles l'accompagnaient à la porte. Puis comme personne ne semblait vouloir parler, Quatre prit la parole en premier.

Quatre : Au revoir mes sœurs, vous me manquerez énormément. Je suis désolée de partir mais..... je, je sens que je dois partir. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, c'est si étrange comme sentiment! Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour.....  
Irya _les larmes aux yeux_ : Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous petit frère, nous avons toujours su que tu partirais un jour. Fais bien attention à toi surtout et ne nous oubli pas, d'accord?  
Yasha _pleurant_ : Elle a raison, petit frère, prend soin de toi.

Il attacha à sa ceinture l'épée qu'il avait sortit du grenier, embrassa toutes ses sœurs et ce n'est que quand elles disparurent de son champ de vision qu'il laissa ses larmes librement couler.

Il était déja bien loin de chez lui, quand il entendit en cri.

? : Quat-channnnnnnn !!!!!!! Attend-moi !!!!!!  
Tu comptais quand même pas partir sans moi non ?  
Quatre : Duo ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?  
Duo : Tu croyais pas que j'allais te laisser partir tout seul quand même ? Et puis dis-moi, tu comptais même pas me dire au revoir ?  
Quatre : Mais si, bien sûr!! J'allais justement te voir là et d'ailleurs pourquoi n'es-tu pas chez toi ?  
Duo : Je te l'ai dit, je viens avec toi. J'étais juste partie acheter quelques trucs au village. Bon assez blablater allons-y !!  
Quatre : Quoi ? Mais tu comptes réellement venir avec moi ?  
Duo : Ben vi !!^^ T'es mon meilleur ami Quatchou, je te laisserais pas partir tout seul pour l'aventure et puis j'ai toujours voulu voir le monde. Tu verras, à 2 ce sera mieux !!  
Quatre _très ému et lui sautant au cou_ : Merci Duooooo. T'es vraiment mon meilleur ami !! Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi?!  
Duo : Ca je me le demande!!Mais là tu m'étouffes un tout p'tit peu ! ^^ Bon, où qu'on va ?  
Quatre : Je comptais aller à Gaia, par le sentier dans les bois c'est plus court il paraît et..  
Duo : Viens avec moi, j'ai acheté des chevaux, ce sera plus rapide avec^^  
Quatre: Bonne idée Duo !! Allons-y !!  
Duo _pensée : J'espère seulement que tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions Quatre_

********** Vers la fin de l'après midi**********

Duo et Quatre avaient fait une assez longue marche et le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Ils décidèrent donc de faire une halte.  
Duo : Je vais chercher du bois pour faire du feu, je reviens tout de suite!  
Quatre : Sois prudent surtout !  
Duo : Vi maman Quatre !  
Et c'est sur un tirage de langue signé Duo Maxwell qu'il partit chercher du bois.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le natté avançait sans prendre garde à ses pas. Il était partagé entre l'excitation, à l'idée de partir à l'aventure et entre l'anxiété, anxiété pour son ami. Il trouvait anormal que celui-ci soit capable de se souvenir du décès de sa mère alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par des bruits de pas.

Il se retourna vivement pour faire face à 6 hommes masqués.

Shit !S'exclama-t-il. Ils sont nombreux !

Il se retourna de justesse pour éviter une attaque et sortit ses couteaux, prêt à contre-attaquer.  
Réalisant une impressionnante danse de lames, il dépeça un de ses adversaires.

Et un de mois, pensa-t-il.

Esquivant habilement une tierce attaque, il plongea et trancha la gorge de son vis-à-vis.

Plus que quatre, sourit-il.  
Mais, ces derniers étaient beaucoup plus forts et après en avoir tué encore deux, il commençait à sérieusement fatigué. Il paraît les attaques comme il le pouvait, et jeta la dernière de ses 6 lames sur un de ses adversaires qui l'évita.  
Il ne lui restait plus que ses 2 couteaux. Décidé à vendre chèrement sa peau, il lutta jusqu'à être blessé à l'épaule.  
Déstabilisé, il n'eut pas le temps de contrer l'attaque et ferma les yeux en attendant le choc...........qui ne vint pas.

***********************

Trowa était partit ramasser du bois d'un côté, tandis qu'Heero s'occupait de l'autre.  
Heero se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce jeune hommme en "or et turquoise", qui pouvaient être ces hommes sui les avaient attaqués un peu plus tôt.

"Quoi qu'il arrive, je ferais tout pour protéger le royaume. Coûte que coûte".

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par des bruits de lutte. Des gens se battaient non loin de là.  
Courant en direction de ce bruit, il stoppa net devant la scène.  
Un jeune homme natté se battait seul contre 6 assaillants. Il se battait vraiment très bien, ses mouvements coordonnés avec le mouvement de sa tresse, donnent un effet surréaliste à cette scène.  
Perdu dans sa contemplation, Heero venait juste juste de remarquer qu'il était en mauvaise posture.

Il devait l'aidr.  
Il s'approcha et bloqua le coup de son adversaire. En deux temps trois mouvements, il lui trancha la tête et attaqua le dernier. Celui-ci se défendait bien, il arriva même à blesser Heero à la joue. Mais, pas de chance pour lui, il n'était tout de même pas assez fort pour le tuer et d'un coup, Heero lui plongea son épée dans le cœur.

"Ce symbole, le même que celui des autres qui nous ont attaqués Trowa et moi", pensa Heero.

Il n'eut cepe,dant pas le temps de s'attarder car il sentit un regard posé sur lui. Il se retourna et.......

Améthystes. Deux magnifiques améthystes l'interrogent du regard. Il n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux de ces prunelles si captivantes, si... pétillantes ? Heero ne savait pas, tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était que ces yeux étaient aussi beau que leur propriétaire. Celui-ci, assez grand ( plus que Heero), avait les cheveux châtains tirant sur le doré coiffés en une longue tresse descendant jusque sous les fesses et une peau albâtre.

" Merci, je.. heu...enfin...heu...merci^^ Heu je peux savoir ton nom ? ", entendit Heero.  
"Hein ? Ah oui d'accord il me parlait !!^^ J'avais pas fais gaffe, en tout cas il a une jolie voix", consatat Heero.

************

De son côté, Duo était en pleine séance de matage de bishonens.

"Whaou !! Kesk'il est musclé!! Et pis il est vachement fort, il se bat comme un pro, s'il n 'était pas intervenu je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau!" pensa le natté.  
"Bon, c'est pas tout mais je dois le remercier, il m'a sauvé la vie quand même".

Le châtain l'appela mais, l'autre n'avait pas trop l'air de l'entendre.  
Finalement, il se retourna et Duo en resta scotché.

"Whaou! J'ai pas d'autres mots que whaou. Oui oui, je crois que ça le qualifie parfaitement bien", décida le natté.  
Le "whaou" en question aaait une peau légèrement bronzé, des cheveux bruns en bataille lui donnant un charme fou et des yeux cobalts. Duo n'avait jamais vu des yeux comme ça. Ils vous glaçaient en un instant et vous scotchaient, pas moyen de s'en décoller. Des yeux bleus marines et profond, qui, d'un regard vous paralysent.

"Bon, on se calme Maxwell, on inspire, on souffle, on inspire, on souffle, on insp...ça va !! je crois que j'ai compris comment ça marche! ", pensa très intelligement Duo.

-" Merci...je....heu...enfin...heu...merci^^ Heu je peux savoir ton nom ? "

Ahhh !! voilà que je me mets à bégayer maintenant >_ L'autre avait l'air d'hésité mais, il répondit tout de même :

-"Heero, Heero Yuy", répondit-il.

_"Mon sauveur s'appelle Heero Yuy. C'est un beau nom, j'aime beaucoup, mais Heero Maxwell Yuy ça sonne mieux je trouve, pas vous ? Enfin bon, arrêtons de dire n'importe quoi et présentons nous nous aussi^^"_.Réussit-il à se reprendre. 

-" Moi c'est Duo Maxwell ", dit-il. 

_"Bon, les présentations étant faites, on peut à présent entrer dans le vif du sujet, qui est de savoir si ce bel apollon est déjà pris, non?", se demanda le natté._  
Nan, c'est bon je rigole! Dure d'avoir une conscience qui vous laisse pas tranquille !!

Les 2 jeunes hommes se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, immobiles, puis l'un des deux se décida à prendre la parole:

Heero [vous vous attendiez à Duo hein ?] : Que fais-tu seul dans la foret?  
Duo : Ben,je cherchais du bois et en fait je suis pas tout seul, avec un ami. Je viens du village[1] qui est juste à coté. On s'est arrêté parce-qu'il va bientôt faire nuit.  
On va à Gaia. Et toi t'es tout seul ? Où tu vas comme ça ? Tu les connais les gugusses qui nous ont attaqués ? Et pis où t'as apprit à te battre comme ça ? Et pis pourquoi t'es dans la foret et j'aime bien ton épée elle est jolie et t'as quel age et...

_ "Il respire quand il parle ?", se demanda le brun._  
Heero: Je suis avec un ami, on cherche quelqu'un de ton village.  
Duo : Qui ça ? Peut-être que je le connais ?  
Heero : Peut-être.  
_Eh bé, il est pas très causant", réalisa le natté._  
Duo : Et il est où ton ami ?  
Heero : Pas très loin.  
Duo : Ok...bon, t'as qu'a venir te poser avec nous et puis on ira chercher ton copain après. Et puis tu pourras nous décrire la personne que tu cherches, avec un peu de chance Quatre ou moi la connaissons.  
Mon compagnon de voyage, précisa-t-il en voyant le regard interrogateur d'Heero.  
_ Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, on a aucun indice et puis c'est peut-être lui", pensa Heero._ Heero : hn  
Duo : ?  
Heero _agac_ : oui  
Duo : Ah, ok ! Parle plus clairement si tu veux que je te comprenne !!  
Bon, let's go !!

"_Bon, il cherche quelqu'un, et d'après moi quelqu'un de spécial. Et si c'était Quatre ? Shit, si c'est lui qu'ils veulent, pourquoi ? Puis-je vraiment lui faire confiance ? Mais après tout, il m'a sauvé la vie et rien ne prouve que c'est Quatre qu'il cherche.  
Je lui poserais bien des questions mais il n'a pas l'air disposé à me répondre, l'est du genre silencieux", pensa le châtain.__ Duo l'observa discrètement afin de savoir d'où il venait.  
Rien qu'à l'épée, il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'un soldat de Zech, et rien qu'à sa façon de se battre, il devait être bien gradé. Ça n'aurait pas étonné Duo qu'il soit le commandant en chef de ces armées._

Ils arrivèrent enfin au camp et Duo put voir Quatre en compagnie de quelqu'un.

Quand il le vit, Quatre souta au cou du natté.

-"Duo !!", s'exclamat-til.

-"Quatchan !!! Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, ça fait quand même longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu !!^^", répliqua Duo.

-J'étais inquiet, idiot !! Je me suis fait attaquer et j'ai eu peur que ça t'arrives à toi aussi !! s'expliqua le blond.  
- Toi aussi ? Tu n'as rien ?

-Non, ça va Juste des coupures plus ou moins profondes, de toutes façon on m'a déjà soigné. Et toi, tu n'as rien ?

- On t'a soigné ? Qui ? Ce grand brun ?

-Ah oui !! Duo, je te présent Trowa Barton, il m'a aidé à me débarrassé d'eux.  
Heu... Et c'est qui le garçon qui est avec toi Duo ? 

Duo n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Trowa demandait :  
-Heero ? Que fais-tu là ?  
-J'allais te poser la même question, répliqua-t-il. En fait, après avoir aidé le bavard à la natte il m'a proposé de venir avec lui.  
Etant donné qu'on a pas d'info, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait nous aider. Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici.

-J'ai entendu de bruit et quand je suis arrivé ici il était en train de se faire attaquer, je lui ai juste donné un coup de main, raconta Trowa.

Duo et Quatre : Heu, vous vous connaissez ?  
-Hn, nous sommes compagnons de voyage, je me nomme Heero Yuy.  
-Heero échange un coup d'œil avec Trowa, ce blond lui paraissait étrange. Il dégageait une sorte d'aura, différente de celle des autres, un peu comme Duo, mais plus forte, comme palpable. Et puis, il avait comme une impression de déjà vu.

Trowa lui rendit son regard tout en hochant légèrement la tête.

-Bon, les présentations étant faites, on peut installer notre camp ensemble non ? Ce serait préférable, on ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'il rôde d'autres malfrats, proposa le blond.

Heero et Trowa acceptèrent et ils s'installèrent ensemble.

Tandis que Duo et Quatre préparaient le feu, Trowa s'était approché d'Heero.

Trowa : C'est lui Heero, j'en suis sur. Rappel toi des vers.

"L'enfant est devenu turquoise et or".  
Ses yeux sont semblables à des turquoises et lorsqu'un rayon de soleil a frappé ses cheveux, ils étaient comparables à de l'or.  
Il a quelque chose de spécial et puis tout à l'heure, en le soignant, j'ai vu qu'il portait un drôle de pendentif autour du cou, ça ressemblait à un Q. Ca ne peut- être que lui. D'ailleurs, pendant qu'il se battait, il a dégagé quelque chose, ça a enflammé l'air, c'était incroyable.  
Heero : Alors c'est lui. Nous devons le convaincre de venir avec nous. Ça ne devrait pas être dur étant donné que leur destination est Gaia. Son ami viendra certainement aussi.  
Trowa : Ils ont l'air très proches.  
Heero : Serais-tu jaloux ? Trowa _rougissant_ [cute^^] Mais que?...heu.. Pas du tout !! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
Heero _souriant légèrement_ [j'ai dit légèrement^^] : Pour rien.

Du coté de Quatre et Duo :

Duo : Ils cherchent quelqu'un.  
Quatre : Je sais, Trowa me l'a dit. Il semblerait que ce soit moi.  
Duo : ? Et que comptes-tu faire ?  
Quatre : Et bien, si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais les suivres. Trowa m'a dit qu'ils venaient de Gaia, c'est donc là-bas qu'ils retourneront. De plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai confiance en eux.  
Duo : Toi aussi ? Alors c'est bon. Tu le sais grâce à ton empathie ?  
Quatre : Non, je le sais, c'est tout. Mais de toutes façon toi aussi tu as confiance en eux, alors ça ira.  
On partira ensemble hein ? [ Il dit ça avec une moue adorable d'enfant demandant une faveur. Kawaiiiii !!^^]  
Duo : Bien sur que oui Quat-chou !!  
Quatre : ^_____^

Quatre remarqua alors que Duo grimaçait légèrement. 

Quatre : Duo, ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que... ?   
Mais tu es blessé !!, réalisa Quatre à la vue du sang tachant le vêtement de son ami.  
Duo : Ouais, c'est rien t'inquiètes pas.  
Quatre : Mais t'es pas bien ?! Ça saigne beaucoup !! Enlève moi vite ta tunique !![O_o]  
Duo : ça va aller je te dis, je peux m'en occuper tout seul, continu d'entretenir le feu je vais me soigner.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna vers son sac, qui se trouvait comme par hasard là où se tenaient Heero et Trowa^^[ ah! le hasard, des fois j'vous jure!^^]

Duo : Slulut les gars !! Je vous dérange pas ? Je viens juste pour me soigner, faites pas trop gaffe !!^^  
Remarquant que Trowa ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeils vers Quatre, il ajouta :  
Quatre aurait peu-être besoin d'aide, y'a pas un de vous qui veut aller l'aider ?  
Et sans un mot Trowa se dirigea vers le blondinet.

Souriant, Duo entreprit de chercher des bandages dans son sac, puis il s'assit par terre et tenta d'ôter sa chemise [2].  
Malheureusement pour lui, celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le quitter.[3]  
Il continuait à s'acharner sur elle quand il sentit 2 mains douces se poser sur les siennes pour les stopper.

Duo : Agru ? Heu.. ?  
Heero : hn ( en gros : laisse je m'en occupe)  
Duo : ah, heu, merci !!  
Délicatement, il retira le chemise et [4] la posa sur le sol. Il se chargea alors de désinfecter la plaie qui était tout de même assez profonde.

POV Duo :

Shit !! Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Dès qu'il me parle je me mets à bafouiller !!  
Gosh !! Qu'est-ce qu'il a les mains douces et puis il est très doux dans ses gestes.

Aïe! La vache !! Ça pique que[5] même !!  
Il a sortit les bandes et commence à les dérouler. Ses doigts effleurent ma nuque et un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Il s'est encore rapproché et pendant qu'il bande la plaie, je sens son souffle sur mon épaule nue, ce qui me fait aussi frissonner. Je sens que mon cœur bat plus vite que d'habitude.  
Il a finit et lève les yeux vers moi.  
Mince ! Ils sont toujours aussi beaux et je sens mon cœur accélérer encore. Si beaux, mais si froids, aussi froids que de la glace. Ils sont bridés, il n'est pas né ici.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, j'ai envie de le voir sourire et rire, j'ai envie de le voir heureux. Je veux voir ces si beaux yeux exprimés autres choses que du dédain ou rien. Je veux briser cette carapace qu'il semble s'être érigé autour du cœur.  
Je veux le rendre heureux. [6]

Fin POV

Heero : J'ai finit.  
Duo : Merci !^^  
Heero _gên_: hn!  
Duo: Je suppose que ça veut dire " de rien, je t'en prie, ça m'a fait plaisir, on remet ça quand tu veux !! "  
Heero : Baka !!  
Duo : Evite les mots d'amour chéri, on n'est pas en privé ! ^^  
Sachant la partie perdue d'avance, Heero ne répliqua pas.

****************************

Trowa : Besoin d'un coup de mains ?  
Quatre : Hum ? Ah oui !! Merci !!  
Trowa : Je t'ai interrompu dans tes pensées ? Tu semblais songeur.  
Quatre : Je réfléchissais seulement.  
Tu sais, les vers que tu m'as cité, j'ai l'impression qu'ils me correspondent.  
Trowa : Je voulais justement t'en parler. Heero et moi en sommes venu à la conclusion que c'est toi que nous recherchions. Je t'ai conté brièvement la situation, mais acceptes-tu tout de même de venir avec nous voir le roi?  
Bien sûr, tu peux prendre le temps de réfléchir et ton ami peut bien entendu nous accompagner.

Et ne sachant pas pourquoi, il fit un magnifique sourire à Trowa. Celui-ci resta bouche-bée, puis essaya de cacher sa légère rougeur derrière sa mèche.  
Il n'avait jamais vu de sourire aussi beau.

.

A suivre...

Pitchoune : Yeah !!! Et un autre chap. de finit !!  
Duo, _rêveur_ : L'est beau mon Hee-chan !!!  
Pitchoune _rêveuse aussi_ : Ouais !!  
Wufei : >_ Pitchoune : Ben quoi ?  
Wufei : Je suis où moi ?  
Pitchoune : heu...joker ? Nan, j'déconne !!! Bientôt !!( Du moins j'espère !!^^)  
Trowa : #^_^ #  
Pitchoune : Il est encore sous l'effet du sourire de Quatre !!^^

J' ai été gentille toute l'année et c'est bientôt Noël, je peux avoir des reviews SVP ???^__^

Notes aussi débiles que l'autrices et inutiles :

[1] : le village qui n'a pas de nom^^  
[2] : Pitchoune :Je peux le faire si tu veux !!^^  
Heu, c'est bon Hee-chou, range ton flingue !!^^  
[3] : et je la comprend^^  
[4] : le viola sauvagement !! Oups !!! retirer cette phrase^^  
[5] : ^^.   
[6] : Snif !! C'est beau !!  



	3. Tous au dodo

** Auteur: ** Pitchoune.Z 

**Email :** shaina.mohamedshinta@laposte.net

**Source :** A l'origine c'était du Gundam Wing, et ça l'est toujours ( même si ça se voit peut-être plus trop^^)

**Genre :** Big UA, yaoi^^, OOC, POV

**Couples :** 2+1, 3+4, léger 1+2 et 4+3

**Disclamer :** Hum, hum !! Avis à la population !! Recherche 5 beaux jeunes hommes conducteurs de grosses machines et répondant respectivement aux doux noms de Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei !! Vous l'avez compris, ils ne sont pas à moua T_T

**Réponse aux reviews **:

Exandra : Merci ma coupineuh na moua que j'aime !!^^ Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise et j'espère que ce chap (même s'il ne se passe rien) te plaira quand même !!^^

Miko-Tenshi : Merci à toi aussi de lire ma fic et de me publier sur ton site !!^^

Misaogirl : Merci beaucoup de lire ma fic !!^^ Contente que le jeu de mots t'ai plut!!^^ Et ce n'est rien pour le retard, toutes les reviews font plaisir!!^^ En tout cas, voilà la suite !!^^

Squalinou: Mici et voici la suite que tu attendais, j'espère seulement qu'elle te plairas!!^^

Encore merci et bonne lecture!!^^ Et reviews please!!^^

**Chap.3 : Tous au dodo ou Allons dodoter!! **

(Au choix, c'est vous qui choisissez ^_____^)

Durant le repas, ils avaient tout mis au point. Ils partiraient à l'aube et se répartiraient deux par deux sur les chevaux [1] :  
Quatre et Trowa ; et Duo et Heero [2].  
A cette allure ils devraient, si tout se passait bien, être au château à la tombée de la nuit.  
C'est donc sur ces pensées qu'ils allèrent se coucher.

Certains pourtant, peinaient à trouver le sommeil.   
C'était le cas de Trowa.   
Il ne cessait de penser à sa rencontre avec Quatre. Il revoyait ses mèches d'or tombant devant ses yeux turquoises, sa peau de neige, son visage angélique [3], et cette bouche aux lèvres si rouges et si tentantes…  
Il ne pût s'empêcher de rougir à cette dernière pensée. Il se sentait vraiment bizarre.

Tandis qu'il se battait, il n'aurait pas été étonné de voir des ailes sur le dos de Quatre. Il avait tout d'un ange.

Le sourire de Quatre lui revint soudain en mémoire et c'est, lui aussi, le sourire aux lèvres, qu'il finit par s'endormir.

.

De son coté, Quatre avait les yeux grands ouverts. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, tout les évènements depuis ce matin et les émotions éprouvées. Tout s'enchaînait et s'entrechoquait, le laissant quelque peu désarçonné.  
C'était amusant tout de même, on le recherchait et personne ne savait pourquoi !  
Et puis il y avait Duo. Celui-ci ressentait de l'amour, il l'avait habilement caché, mais Quatre n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien. Peut-être ne savait-il pas lui-même ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il semblerait que Duo était tombé amoureux d'Heero. Ça ne le choquait pas, il avait toujours su que Duo préférait les hommes et en ce qui le concernait, il était assez indécis. Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux.  
Il se tourna et aperçut un corps allongé non loin de lui : Trowa.  
Celui-ci semblait dormir profondément, et au vu du sourire heureux qu'il affichait, faisait sûrement de jolies rêves.  
Quatre ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, Trowa était vraiment mignon avec cette expression si douce sur le visage.

.....  
Minute là !  
Mignon ?  
Quatre bloqua un instant.  
Mignon ? Bah ! Après tout, ça ne voulait rien dire. Quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois, il l'avait trouvé vraiment très beau et même si, pour lui, ils l'étaient moins, ils trouvaient Duo et Heero beaux eux aussi.[4]  
Regardant une nouvelle fois le visage qui suscitait autant de questions en lui, il se sentit fondre.  
Heu...... Fondre ?  
? Après tout, comme disait son père :  
" Qui vivra verra. "  
Et sur ce, il sombra dans les bras de Morphée. 

******************

Tandis que Duo dormait paisiblement, Heero, lui, était éveillé. Il était aux aguets, prêt à réagir au moindre mouvement ou bruit suspect : craquement de brindilles ou bruissement autre que celui du vent.  
Tout d'un coup, il sentit que l'on pénétrait dans son espace vital. Se retournant précipitamment, il aperçut un Duo toujours autant endormi. Celui-ci avait roulé jusqu'à Heero.[5] Réprimant un sourire, il s'apprêtait à repousser l'intrus quand un soupir bienheureux de ce denier interrompit son geste.  
La bouche rose et délicate plissée dans une expression boudeuse, une main accrochée à sa précieuse tresse et les sourcils légèrement froncé lui donnant un air concentré, le rendait absolument kawai !![6]  
Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
Marmonnant un vague " baka ", il tenta de se dégager doucement afin de ne pas réveiller la marmotte, mais celle-ci, de son autre main, agrippa le vêtement du brun.  
Pestant et réalisant qu'il ne pourrais s'enfuir, il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir et décida de dormir.  
Choisissant une position plus confortable, il reçut de plein fouet dans ses bras un baka en manque de chaleur.[7]  
Ronchonnant pour la forme mais avec un sourire amusé[8], Heero se laissa emporter par le sommeil, avec en prime, un shazi le prenant pour une bouillotte.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Au petit matin, une tête toute ébouriffée cligna rapidement des yeux...  
Pour les rouvrir en grands aussitôt.

POV Duo

Pincez-moi je rêve !!  
Pas que ça me dérange mais qu'est-ce que je fais dans les bras d'Heero ?  
Hé!C'est qu'il est confortable l'animal ![9]BR> Shit ! J'ai dû bouger dans mon sommeil ?!? En plus je l'ai transformé en nounours et j'ai comme l'impression que ça va pas lui plaire !!  
Hups !! Il ouvre les yeux et........

WHA HAHAHAHAHA !!!! Trop fort !! Il tire une tête !! On aurait dit qu'il vient de voir passer la Joconde en bikini !!^^[10]  
Hum hum !!Reprenons notre sérieux voulez-vous?  
Donc, il vient de se rendre compte de nos positions et que donc, je suis accroché à lui.  
Houps !! Je crois que je suis en train de rougir.... Mauvais ça !!

Tient ? Lui aussi il rougit ?  
KAWAIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!! Il est trop choupi avec le rouge aux joues !!^^

Et , oh ! Il détourne la tête, il est gêné !!?  
Qu'est-ce qu'il est mimi !!^^  
Re-Hups !! Je crois que je rougis encore plus....

Fin POV

Rapidement, Heero se descotcha de Duo et se leva.  
Une seule pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit à la vue du garçon rougissant[11] : Kawai 

Duo : Heu, désolé !! Pas fais exprès !!  
Heero :.....  
Duo : ??????  
Heero : Lève toi, on ne va pas tarder à y aller.  
Duo : Ok ! Mais tu sais un " Bonjour !! T'as bien dormi ?^^ " ne serais pas de trop !!  
Heero :hn ( trad : A quoi bon ? Tu le fais de toi même !)  
Duo : C'est pas une raison !! [12]  
Heero _étonn_ : ?  
Duo : Ben quoi ?  
Heero : Hn. Rien. Prépare les chevaux, je réveille les autres.  
Duo : T'as pas dis le mot magique !!^^  
Heero _agac_ : Omae o korosu !  
Duo: Non, c'est pas ça!  
Essai encore !  
Heero _très agac_ : S'il...te...plait [les mots ont du mal à sortir !!^^]  
Duo : Ben voila!!! T'en es pas mort!!^^

Pestant contre ce baka de première, il entreprit de réveiller les autres.

Dix minutes plus tard, les chevaux étaient prêt et les deux dernières marmottes réveillées.

Les chevaux étant très grands et ayant l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, Quatre prit son élan mais rata l'étrier [13]. Par chance (enfin, ça dépend du point de vue^^), il tomba dans les bras de Trowa . Celui-ci, surprit par le poids soudain et mal positionner, trébucha et [14]s'écrasa par terre, un Quatre plus que gêné dans les bras.

Quatre _plus rouge que rouge_ : Gomen !! Je suis désolé, j'ai glissé ! Est-ce que ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait...

Il s'interrompit soudain, se rendant compte de leur positions respectives.  
Il était allongé au dessus de Trowa qui essayait désespérément de se cacher derrière sa mèche. Il remarqua aussi qu'il était très rouge, mais sûrement pas autant que lui qui sentait ses joues en feu.  
Les yeux dans les yeux, aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à détacher son regard de l'autre. Quatre était perdu dans cet océan émeraude, le cœur battant la chamade et les jambes faibles.   
Il sentait le souffle de Trowa sur ses lèvres et l'envie de franchir l'espace restant le submergea.  
Approchant doucement son visage, il ferma les yeux et...

Quatchaaaaaaaaaaan ![15]! T'est prêt ?? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre ? T'es... ?

Ah Trowa !! ça va ? Vous savez, vous pourriez attendre d'être dans une chambre pour faire ça !! Je savais pas que vous étiez si préssés! C'est pas que j'ai envie de critiquer vos pulsions ou fantasmes mais vous savez, par terre, dans une forêt et au nez et à la vue de tous, c'est pas l'extase !!^^  
Moi je vous conseille plutôt un...

Quatre _aussi rouge que le plus foncé des rouges^^_ : Duo !! C'est pas ce que tu crois !! Je suis tombé sur lui, c'est tout !  
Duo : Mais bien sur ! Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !  
Trowa _rouge pivoine_ : Duo !  
Duo : C'est bon, je rigole !!^^ Vous fâchez pas !! Par contre, si vous vous leviez, se serait pas mal !! On attend plus que vous !!^^  
Quatre : Hein ? Oui, oui !!

Se levant, il tendit sa main à Trowa qui la saisit. Evitant soigneusement de se regarder dans les yeux, ils grimpèrent sur leur monture. Etant à l'arrière, Quatre s'accrocha fortement à la taille de Trowa. Celui-ci, content que Quatre ne puisse pas voir la rougeur sur ses joues, se reprit et fit avancer le cheval.

.

A suivre....

Pitchoune : Yeah !! Un chap de fait !!! Chuis contente !!^^ Même s'il ne se passe rien dans ce chap !!^^

Duo :c'est clair, elle est où l'action ? Et l'aventure ? Et le lemon ? Et...  
*Pitchoune assommant Duo avec une massue de 5 tonnes * : Rah ! Il peut pas se taire un peu lui ? Et pis moi ze fais pas de lemon d'abord ! Na !  
Heero * regard de la mort* : Omea o korosu  
Pitchoune :Mais Heechou !! L'est vivant ton Duo !! lui est rien fait moa !!* aussi innocente qu'un nouveau né *  
Heero* prend Duo dans ses bras et l'emmène dans ma chambre* :Hn  
Quatre : ##^__^ ##  
Pitchoune : Quatre, c'est bon, tu peux dérougir !!

Pitchoune _ suppliante_: Chers lecteurs, auriez-vous la bonté de me laisser une chtite review pleaze ?* chibi eyes made in moi* Je vais paraître lourde mais les reviews aident beaucoup à l'écriture d'une fic^^

Poutoux

@+ Pitchoune

Les petites notes débiles de l'autrice débile et qui ne servent strictement à rien sinon à être débiles:

[1] : Je rappelle à tout hasard qu'il y en a que 2, ceux de Quat' et Duo^^  
[2] : Tout cela, bien entendu, par le plus grand des hasards !!^^  
Hasard je t'aime !! ^__^  
Les G-boys : -___-°  
[3] : Son corps de rêve ^_____________^  
Quatre : #^_^#  
[4] : tu t'enfonces là Quatre !!^^  
[5] : je trouve ça mimi !!^^  
Duo et Heero : -____-  
Pitchoune : Ben quoua ?  
Duo : J'ai fait comment ?  
Pitchoune : Tu es très fort, voilà tout !!^^ Et puis surtout c'est le destin !!^^  
J'aime le destin^^  
[6] :* L'autrice essuie son clavier pleins de bave^^ *  
[7] : Veut bien lui en donner mwa !!^^  
Heu c'est bon Heechou, range ton flingue !! T_T  
[8] : sourit beaucoup le Heechan non ? Mais l'est si beau comme çaaaaaa !!^^  
[9] : Grrrrr !! Heero en chat^^  
Gomen^^, j'aime bien cette expression^^  
[10] : Excusez-moi pour l'expression mais je me devais de la sortir celle-là^^  
[11] : le prendre là, tout de suite !!  
Pitchoune : Duo !!! Lâche mon clavier immédiatement !!  
[12] : O_o ! L'est fort le Duo que même !!  
[13] : Et se vienda la gueule par terre !!^^  
Non, définitivement ne pas mettre cette phrase !!^^  
[14] : vint embrasser le sol avec la grâce et la légèreté d'une feuille de saule, portée par la fraîche brise du printemps.^^ à vous de choisir l'expression que vous préférez !!^^  
[15] :Qui veut tuer Duo ? Qui ??^^


	4. Sueurs froides

**Auteur** : Pitchoune.Z

**Adresse e-mail** : shaina.mohamedshinta@laposte.net

**Source**: Encore et toujours Gundam-Wing (malgré les apparences^^)

**Genre** : UA, yaoi, OOC et deathfic

**Couples** : 2+1 ; 3+4 ; 5+Sally  
Et oui, Wufifi (c'est Wufei onna !!) apparaît enfin !!^^

**Disclamer** : J'ai gagné au loto !!^^ Sont na moua !!^^  
*Menacée par une faux, un revolver et un sabre* : Ok ! Sont toujours pas na mwa >_ **Chtite note utile à la compréhension** : Gaia est un royaume, là où se trouve le village (sans nom^^) de Dudule et Quat-chou, mais c'est aussi le nom de la capitale, là ou se trouve le château de son altesse Zech !!^^  
Voili voilou !!^^

Réponses aux reviews :

Mely : Kikoo !! Une nouvelle revieweuse^^ ça fait très plaisir, merci^^. Ha ha !! Tu veux savoir pourquoi ils cherchent Quatre ? Et bien je vais te le dire, en fait…..Tu es obligé de lire !!^^  
Encore merci pour la review

Miko-Tenshi : Merci bicoup mon chtit esquimau !!^^ Désolée si le chap. précédent est un peu court mais quand je le tapais il me semblait long^^ Mais comme j'aime les chap. longs, les autres risques de l'être !! Et pour les bisou je suis désolée mais ça sera dans longtemps car les couples vont se tourner autour pendant encore longtemps !!^^ Sadique moi ?^^  
Mici pour ta review^^

Misao-girl : J'aurais bien aimé être à la place de Quat' moi !!^^ Tu aime le kawai ? Alors je vais essayer d'en mettre !!^^  
Mirchi beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews !!^^ Et aussi pour avoir conseillé ma fic à Sekhmet^^  
Exandra : Exi-chou na moua !!^^ Merci pour ta review !!^__^ C'est clair, moi aussi ça me ferait marrer de voir la Joconde en bikini^^ mais je préfèrerais avoir un Hee-chan en nounours et un Trowa-matelas ! Si j'en trouve je te fais signe !!^^  
Encore merci pour ta review !!^^

Sekhmet : Merci à toi aussi pour les reviews !!^^

Chap. 4 : Sueur froide.

Le soleil était au rendez-vous, la température agréable, bref, un temps idéal pour tous. Pour tous, sauf pour un certain jeune homme qui aurait bien aimé avoir sur lui des boules quiès. 

Cela faisait deux heures qu'Heero n'avait pas desserrer les lèvres. Deux heures que le baka natté accroché à son dos comme un bébé koala à sa maman, débitait un monologue interminable, et deux heures qu'Heero se demandait comment ce dernier faisait pour respirer.  
Mais il avait beau dire, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, Duo avait une très belle voix, sensuelle et claire, avec des intonations joyeuses. Bref, une voix assortie à sa personnalité.  
Il était par contre impossible pour Heero, de dire le nombre de sujet que celui-ci avait abordé durant tout ce temps.

-Tu sais Heero, ça ne te tuerais pas de parler un petit peu, lui dit Duo  
-Hn  
-Non, sans dec' ! Tu viens d'où Hee-chan ?  
-Duo !Omae o korosu !! C'est Heero!  
-Vi Hee-chan! Alors, tu viens d'où?

Heero ne répondit pas. Après tout, c'était un sujet très personnel et il n'avait pas très envie de l'aborder, surtout qu'ils se connaissaient à peine.

Se rendant compte du mal-aise d'Heero, Duo parla :

-" Moi je suis né ici. Je n'avais jamais quitté mon village jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Bien que ça n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait.   
Tu sais, si quelque chose doit se produire dans ta vie, alors, quoi qu'il arrive, ça se passera. Mais il faut bien sûr que ce soit toi qui le veuilles. Pour moi, rien n'est écrit, c'est à nous de façonner notre vie.   
Et moi, je voulais partir. -" Pourquoi voulais-tu partir ? "

Duo en fut surpris. Heero, qui n'avait jusqu'alors ouvert sa bouche que pour le faire taire, venait de lui poser une question !

-" Je voulais voir du pays, vivre ma vie librement et puis, faire des connaissances. Quatre est mon meilleur ami mais, c'était aussi mon premier véritable ami. Je me sentais toujours seul. "

" ….toujours... ", dit-il d'un ton triste et las.

Mais sa voix reprit vite son habituel ton enjoué.  
" Enfin, plus maintenant !! " Il avait retrouvé sa voix enjouée.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Heero sentit son cœur se serrer, Duo n'était pas fait pour être triste.

-" Hn. Tu n'es plus seul "

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux. Avait-il bien comprit ? Heero tenait-il à lui ?

Tout en souriant, il se colla un peu plus à Heero qui ne le repoussa pas.

***************

-" Dis-moi Trowa, Heero et toi, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? "  
-" Oui, nous sommes amis depuis que nous sommes enfants. Comme Duo et toi je suppose, non ? "  
-" En effet ", dit-il avec un grand sourire. " Tu sais, il est impossible de ne pas l'aimer ! Il est tellement plein de vie, généreux et drôle !!  
Même si je sens une grande tristesse au fond de son âme. ", continua-t-il sombrement  
-" Tu sens ? ", s'étonna Trowa.  
-" Heu, oui. En fait, je suis empathe, j'arrive à ressentir les sentiments des autres, ceux qui sont en surface ou quand une personne a " descendue ses barrières ".

Il sentit Trowa se tendre.

-" Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je ne " force " jamais personne. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne ressens que la surface des choses. Duo a descendu ses barrière une fois, c'est pour ça. Je ne connais pas forcement les sentiments, je suis juste capable de savoir si la personne souffre ou est heureuse. Mais quand on connaît bien quelqu'un, il est plus facile d'identifier les émotions. "

-" Comment ça marche ? "  
-" Et bien en fait, quand je me concentre, je peux ressentir, mais il arrive aussi que je reçoive les émotions malgré moi. Lorsqu'une personne est submergée par ses sentiments, et si j'ai abaisser mes propres barrières, c'est comme si je recevait une vague déferlante de plein fouet. L'intensité variant selon l'état de la personne "  
La discussion s'arrêta là et comme pour les autres, le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

*************

Ils arrivèrent au château la nuit tombée, fatigués de leur chevauchée. Malgré l'heure tardive, le roi ne dormait pas. Il était assis sur son trône, songeur, inquiet. Inquiétude qui se transforma vite en surprise à la vue des quatre compagnons.

Zech : Heero, Trowa ! Vous allez bien? 

Trowa : Très bien votre Altesse.  
Voici Duo Maxwell et Quatre Raberba Winner, celui que vous désiriez voir.  
Quatre, Duo, voici le roi Zech.  
Quatre : Enchanté votre Altesse  
Duo : Moi de même.  
Zech : Je n'en dirais pas moins. Soyez les bienvenus à Gaia.  
Cependant il se fait tard et votre voyage a du être éprouvant, que diriez-vous de vous reposer dans vos appartements après être passé voir notre guérisseur ?  
Quatre : C'est une très bonne idée seigneur, mais je pense que le sommeil nous suffira amplement.  
Zech : Soit. Heero, Trowa, montrez leurs chambre à nos invités. Nous reprendrons notre discussion demain matin. Bonne nuit.

***************

Au petit matin, les quatre compagnons de la veille étaient déjà tous levés. Ils avaient petit déjeuné et n'attendaient plus que le roi.  
Celui-ci apparut enfin aux cotés d'une très belle femme. Elle était brune, des reflets bleus-violets dansant dans ses cheveux qui lui allaient jusqu'aux épaules, de courtes mèches tombant devant ses yeux bleu-noir et les lèvres ourlées sur un sourire timide.[1]

Zech : Je vous présente Lucrésia Noin, notre prêtresse et derrière elle, voici Wufei Chang et sa femme Sally.  
Sally est notre guérisseuse et Wufei un de nos meilleurs guerriers.

Cette dernière les salua chaleureusement tandis que Wufei se contentait d'un bref hochement de la tête. 

Après ces brèves présentations, Wufei les conduisit dans une petite pièce circulaire, meublée simplement. Une étrange ambiance s'en dégageait, mystérieuse et étouffée. Sur les murs étaient tendues de grandes tentures marrons-rouges et au centre de la pièce se trouvait, sur le grand tapis, 2 coussins l'un en face de l'autre. La pièce était éclairée par des bougies déposées de part et d'autres de la pièce et d'autres coussins étaient éparpillées au gré du hasard sur le sol.

Quelque peu, et même très intimidés, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle.  
Obéissant aux ordres de Wufei, Quatre s'assit sur un des coussins au centre tandis que les autres se plaçaient tout autour.

Noin : Bienvenue.

Sa voix était très douce, mystérieuse, à peine un souffle. Elle semblait murmurer comme si elle ne voulait pas réveiller quelques pouvoirs secrètement cachés dans la salle. Une voix secrète et aussi douce que son regard.

Noin :Il y a quelque jours, j'ai appris que la sûreté de notre royaume était en danger. Une grande menace plane sur Gaia et les autres royaumes.  
Une ombre noire étend ses mains pour happer notre monde, je ne connais ni son origine, ni sa nature. Elle s'étend et s'étendra encore plus si nous ne l'arrêtons pas. C'est pourquoi vous êtes tous rassemblé ici.

Elle les regarda tous les uns après les autres, fixant son regard dans les yeux de ses vis à vis et plongeant dans leurs âmes. Chacun se sentant mis à nue.[2]

Noin : Vous 5, êtes les élues. Je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que vous seul pourrez venir à bout de cette menace.

Duo _étonn_ : Nous ? Pour Heero, Trowa et Wufei je comprend, vous les connaissez mais Quatre et moi sommes des étrangers, des inconnues. 

Noin : Oui, vous. Chacun d'entre vous est spécial et a des compétences particulières. Vous vous complèterez et ensemble vous serez plus fort.  
Il est vrai que je connais mieux Heero, Trowa et Wufei, mais malgré tout, j'ai eu un aperçu de vous et Quatre.  
Duo, vous êtes fort, vous avez une belle âme et vous êtes pur. Un courage comme le vôtre est très rare. 

Duo en resta muet[3].

Noin : Mais la raison principale de notre venue en ce lieu est Quatre.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et s'assit sur le coussin, face à lui.

Noin : Quatre Raberba Winner, nous vous avons fait recherché car nous avons besoin de vous. Si ces quatre guerriers sont indispensable, vous l'êtes encore plus.   
Me permettez-vous de pénétrer dans votre esprit ?  
Vous êtes la clé de nos énigmes et vous même êtes perdu il me semble, non ?  
Peut-être arriverais-je à comprendre votre pouvoir et votre lien dans cette histoire.

Quatre était perdu. Elu ? Indispensable ? Il ne savait pas, la seule chose dont il était sure était qu'il ne comprenait rien. Oui, il était perdu.  
Cependant, la paix était en jeu et il voulait la préserver, et quitte à ce que l'on fouille son subconscient, si cela pouvait apporter des réponses, alors il le ferait.

Quatre : Allez-y.

Après s'être assuré du consentement de Quatre, la prêtresse s'approcha de lui et leva ses mains au niveau des tempes du jeune homme. Ce dernier baissa le tête et tout en approchant encore ses mains sans le toucher , elle baissa son visage au niveau de Quatre.   
Agenouillé l'un en face de l'autre, leurs fronts se touchant presque, les yeux fermés et les mains de la prêtresse autour de la tête de Quatre, le rituel débuta.

Quatre sentait les regards anxieux des autres tournés vers lui et la jeune femme, mais bientôt, une chaleur envahit son esprit, une présence forte et douce : Noin.

Et tout changea. Le noir dans lequel il s'était plongé en fermant les yeux s'était changé en blanc, en un blanc pur et éclatant.

Puis l'opalin s'était à son tour changé en rouge. Tout autour de lui avait la couleur carmine du sang. Il était à présent debout dans une plaine, seul, entouré de vermeil.  
Paniqué, il leva ses mains pour se frotter les yeux, pour vérifier que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion, mais il stoppa net son geste. Ses mains étaient en sang.  
Et enfin il comprit, c'était SON sang. Des rigoles du liquide de vie s'échappait de part et d'autre de son corps, glissant et tombant sur l'herbe déjà grenat, la teintant encore plus.  
Tétanisé, il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir sur un nouveau décor.

Un couple. Un homme aux yeux marrons et aux cheveux blond tenait dans ses bras une femme brune aux yeux turquoises, ses yeux à lui.

Quatre : Maman ? Papa ?

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, il voyait enfin clairement ses parents. Qu'elle était belle sa mère ! Elle avait l'air tellement douce et tendre ! Et son père ! Il semblait si fort et si bon ! Mon dieu, qu'il avait mal ! Il était heureux et triste à la fois, heureux de voir ses parents, triste de savoir que ce n'était pas réel.  
Etourdit par ces émotions si contradictoires, il remarqua enfin que le couple était en grande discussion.

La femme : Je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'abandonné !BR> L'homme : Crois-tu que j'en ai envie ? C'est le seul moyen de le sauver ! IL ne tardera pas à envoyer un de ces hommes pour le chercher, nous devons le cacher ! Avec nous il est en danger ! Il est non seulement notre fils mais aussi l'envoyé.   
Si tu savais comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir le garder et le protéger moi même.  
La femme _tête baissée_ : Je sais. Qu'allons-nous faire ?  
L'homme _abattu_ : Le confier à des gens qui prendront soins de lui et qui le protègeront. Des gens qui pourront lui expliquer sa mission quand viendra son heure. Lui apprendre qu'il est l'élu choisit par la prophétie, celui qui doit combattre.

Tout en parlant, l'homme triturait le pendentif de son fils.

L'homme : Qualice a été choisit par la prophétesse, avant même sa naissance. Dès lors, le médaillon lui était destiné. Mais avions-nous notre mot à dire ? Je me rappel encore de l'étonnement qui avait été le notre, quand, la femme que nous prenions pour un guérisseur, s'était révélé être la prophétesse.  
A peine était-il né, que nous apprenions que notre fils serait un guerrier ! Tout comme nous le sommes, toi et moi. Il a été choisit pour des raisons qui nous sont inconnues.  
La femme _en larmes_ : Et pour cette raison nous devons le perdre ? Parce qu'IL veut le tuer, nous devons l'abandonner ? 

Elle était bouleversée, elle ne voulait pas le quitter.

L'homme : C'est pour le protéger. Vous êtes tous les 2 ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde.  
Crois-moi, ça me déchire le coeur mais il n'y a pas d'autre solutions. Nous ne sommes pas capable de le protéger.  
La femme : Je sais,..le seul moyen. Crois-tu que...

La porte venait de s'ouvrir brusquement, interrompant la mère.

L'inconnu : L'enfant, donnez le moi.  
Le père : Eryanne ! Prend le bébé avec toi et sauvez-vous !! Je le retiens ! Cours et ne te retourne surtout pas !!  
Dragon, je ne te laisserais pas toucher à un seul cheveux de mon enfant !

Il dégaina son épée et se rua sur le mercenaire. Profitant de la distraction, Eryanne suivit les ordres de son mari et s'élança sous la pluie.

Dragon : Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps ! J'aurais cet enfant et je le LUI ramènerais  
Le père de Quatre : C'est ce qu'on verra.

Malheureusement pour lui, le mercenaire était beaucoup plus fort et après un rude duel, son combat, tout comme sa vie, prit fin.

Quatre eut à peine le temps de crier que les images s'accéléraient, effaçant la vision de son père mort, laissant place à d'autres scènes trop rapides pour être discernées. Elles devenaient des couleurs : du rouge, vert, jaune, bleu... Des bribes de voix lui arrivaient, des mots, des paroles : " élu ", "douleurs ", " sauver ", " Qualice ",... Des sensations : douleurs, pleures, joies, peines,...

Et tout redevint noir.

Quatre venait de s'évanouir.

Interrompant immédiatement la connexion, Noin s'écarta de Quatre afin de laisser la place à Sally qui s'agenouilla tout de suite près de lui.  
Il avait des spasmes et était en sueur. Wufei vint à son aide pour maintenir Quatre qui s'agitait. Les autres étaient paralysés et ne savaient que faire.  
Ils auraient bien voulu les aider mais qu'aurait-ils pu faire ?

Sally sortit de son vêtement une fiole et avec l'aide de Wufei, parvint à en faire boire au malade. Celui-ci se calma aussitôt, les spasmes s'arrêtant, mais très vite, la situation re-dégénéra. Le coeur de Quatre venait de s'arrêter.   
Trowa, jusqu'alors tétanisé, s'approcha de Quatre et prit ses mains. Il les serra fort, très fort, comme s'il voulait lui transmettre de sa vie. Puis il les plaça sur son coeur et ne cessa de l'appeler [4].

Sally quant à elle, se démenait pour faire repartir le coeur de Quatre. Elle lui fit boire une mixture très odorante.

POV Quatre :

Ça sent fort ! Je ne peux pas bouger. Je n'ai plus de force. Pourtant, je dois me lever, quelqu'un m'appelle.  
Cette odeur, elle est tellement forte! Elle me donne un peu plus conscience des sons et mouvements, elle m'aide à ressentir mes membres.  
Des battements !! Mes doigts touchent des battements, je les sens, je veux les voir. Je veux voir la personne qui m'appelle. 

Fin POV.

Sally inspira un grand coup, Quatre était enfin sauvé. Son coeur était repartit et il était seulement inconscient.

Elle demanda à Trowa de le porter dans sa chambre et tous le suivirent. Aux vue des mines qu'ils affichaient, tous avaient eu très peur. Même Heero semblait légèrement pale.  
Bien entendu, le plus inquiet était Duo, mais ce, après Trowa.

Chambre de Quatre :

Noin _très pale_ : Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.  
Heero : Qu'avez-vous vu ?  
Noin : Il n'y a aucun doute, c'est bien l'élu désigné par la prophétie.  
Wufei : Prophétie ?

Noin : Il y a, à chaque début de siècle, une nouvelle prophétie. Celle-ci parle vaguement des évènements, à savoir la paix ou la guerre dans les royaumes. Rien de plus.   
Les prophéties ne sont pas destinées à être lu par le commun des mortels, ainsi, rares sont ceux pouvant prétendre en avoir vu. Elles sont le récit de la vie dévoilée aux dieux et par les dieux.

Depuis le commencement, le mal et le bien s'affrontent, il en est ainsi depuis toujours. Mais les hommes ne sont pas tout puissant et le mal est rusé.  
Ainsi, pour donner une chance aux hommes, les dieux ont crées les Prophéties. Texte dans lesquels les périodes de malheur seront brièvement contés. Il y sera désigné, par l'intermédiaire d'une prophétesse, un Elu, choisit pour sauvegarder la paix.   
Mais pour équilibrer la balance, les humains n'en n'ont pas accès.

Sauvegarder la paix en cas de danger, c'est exactement notre situation.

Wufei : Et quels sont les pouvoirs de Quatre ?  
Noin : Je ne sais pas. Tout cela est très vague, les élu ont-ils des pouvoirs ? Sont-ils des guerriers ? Cela reste un grands mystère.  
Zech : Je vois. Vous semblez fatigué, nous reprendront cette discussion au réveil de Quatre.

Tandis que le roi accompagnait Noin se reposer, Wufei raccompagna sa femme.  
D'après elle, Quatre était hors de danger, elle avait donc conseillé aux autres d'aller aussi se reposer.  
Cependant, Duo tenait à le veiller, mais se rendant compte que le mystérieux brun avait la même requête, il lui céda sa place.

Quatre était allongé sur son lit et Trowa assit sur une chaise juste à coté.

Bon sang ! Comme il avait eu peur ! 

Quand il avait vu Quatre convulser, il avait paniquer.  
Et puis, mû par une impulsion, il avait prit les mains de Quatre dans les siennes. A quoi cela avait-il servit ? Il ne savait pas, tout ce qui l'inquiétait pour le moment était de savoir quand Quatre se réveillerait. 

Dans quelle aventure allaient-ils bien tous se fourrer ? Pour résumer la situation, ils seraient 5 compagnons, dont 2 qu'il connaissait à peine, et tous ensemble, ils partiraient, personne ne savait où pour combattre personne ne savait qui !  
Avec en prime, des sentiments tout nouveaux pour l'embrouillé encore plus.

Quatre respirait doucement, il avait reprit des couleurs et dormait profondément.

Il dégagea de ses doigts une des mèches du visage du blond et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Il avait eu vraiment peur.

Puis il s'approcha jusqu'à sentir le souffle de Quatre sur son visage et déposa un léger baiser[5] sur la joue de l'endormit.

Vraiment très peur. A suivre…..

Pitchoune : Yeah !! Encore un chap de finit !!^^ Chuis contente de moi !!  
Si vous saviez comme il a été dure à accoucher !! * Pitchoune qui connaît enfin les difficultés d'écrire une fic *  
En tout cas les reviews m'ont beaucoup aidées !! ^___^  
Et pis l'album de Kyo passé en boucle aussi !!^^  
Duo : Ben l'est sérieux ton chap ! T'as pas écrit de notes débile (enfin presque^^)  
Pitchoune : Et oui ! Je ne me reconnais pas !!^^ Aucune idée stupide ou débile ne m'est venue durant l'écriture !! Zarbe ! J'étais trop prise dans l'histoire et c'était tellement dure de l'écrire que si je dérivais, ben pour m'y remettre c'était chaud !  
En tout cas on avance dans l'histoire !!  
Si c'est pas assez clair, demandez des explications, j'y répondrais avec plaisir !!^^

Duo : reviews ?

Pitchoune : Oui, reviews ? Sivouplait ?????? Pour m'encourager ou m'engueuler  
Please,* chibi eyes made in moi *

Les notes :

[1] :Gomen si cette description ne convient pas à Noin, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à la décrire. Pour la taille des cheveux, ça c'est voulu par contre.  
[2] : moi veux bien les voir nus^^   
[3] : Yooo O_o. Duo muet?^^  
[4]: ou sur son torse musclé et mis en valeur par des vêtements TRES près du corps !!^^  
O_o, enfin une remarque débile !! Je commençais à me faire peur !!^^ Mais c'est dure de délire quand on essaye d'être sérieuse pour écrire un chap sérieux !  
Excusez l'auteur qui divague^^  
[5] : bisou dédicacé à Mikou qui voulait un bisou^ 


	5. La phobie du rose

** Auteur :** Pitchoune.Z

**E-mail :** Sunabara.mohamed@laposte.net

**Source:** Duo :Télétubies ?

Pitchoune :.. heu, nan, en fait c'est du Gundam Wing -_-

Duo : Ah bon^^

**Genre :** Yaoi, UA, Death ( les G-boys : O_o)

**Couples :** Surprise !!!  
Naaan !! Pas taper !!   
Ben comme d'hab !! Duo qui bave sur Heechan, Heechou qui comprend pas, Quatre qu'est tout perdu et Trowa qui le surveille !!^^  
Et pis Wufei et sa Sally, mais ça c'est déjà acquit.

**Disclamer :** Ze les veuuuuuuuuuuux !!!!! Mais eux ils veulent pô! T_T  
M'en fout, les kidnapperais de toute façon !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Misao girl :** Thank you very much pour cette review !!^^ Je suis contente que tu lise ma fic et qu'elle te plaise !!^^  
Mais dis-moi ? T'est toujours scotché à ta boite mail ? Je reçois tes réponses alors que je viens juste de t'envoyer une review !!^^ Mais c'est pas une critique !!^^  
Encore merci !!^^

**Chtite Elfie :** Comment résister à une attaque des chibi eyes ? C'est vrai que la rencontre est un peu rapide mais je n'arrivais pas à développer + !  
En tout cas, contente que tu aimes et mirchi beaucoup pour avoir laissé une review !!^^  
MERCI !! ^____^

**Exandra :** Merci ma coupineuh pour la review ! Elle m'a fait chaud au coeur ! Y'a pas à dire, tout le monde aime les bisous !! Et moi la première !!^^ Mais je pense qu'ils vont se tourner autour pendant encore longtemps(si tout se passe bien^^)[mais non chuis pas sadique^^]ou, peut-être que l'un d'eux va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, qui sait ???^^  
Encore merci pour la review ma chtite pupuce !!^^

**Poucycatt :** Encore une nouvelle revieveuse !! ça fait plaisir !!^^ Merci beaucoup pour la review Poucyatt !!  
Et puis contente que ça te plaise !!  
Encore merci !!^^

**Miko-Tenshi :** Merci pour la review ma puce et de rien pour le bisou dédicacé !!^^  
Un pour Duo ? Je sais pas si ça peut se faire !!^^ On verra bien !!^^  
En tout cas merci pour la review !!^^

**Meiro :** Merci bicoup, bicoup, bicou !! ^____^ Le grand méchant ?? Suspens !! Y'a déjà un bon point, moi je sais c'est qui !!^^ (ça peut paraître normal, mais au début de la fic, j'avais pas décidé c'était qui !!^^) Tu est sur une bonne piste en tout cas !  
Et pour Quatre, ben...joker ? Chais pas trop !!^^ Y'aura beaucoup de lumière, c'est tout ce que je peux dire !!^^  
Encore MERCI beaucoup pour la review !! ^___^

**Mely :** Merci very much pour la review !!^^  
Et voilà la suite que tu attendait!!^^  
Encore merci pour la review !! ^___^

**Jason.D**: Merci beaucoup pour la review et ça fait rien du tout que tu sois pas doué pour les comentaires! Le fait que tu fasse signe pour me montrer que tu lis ma fic me fait énormémént plaisir!!^^ Mirci bicoup!!^^

**Zaza**: Merci pour la review!!^^Je ne suis pas fan de Quatre( même si je l'adore, comme tous les G-boys^^), mon chouchou c'est Heechan!!^^  
Et en fait, il devait être le héros de cette fic. Comme quoi, rien ne se passe comme on veut^^ (ou plutot je suis incapable de suivre le semblant de scénario que j'ai écris avec beaucoup de peine^^)  
Je suis aussi très contente que tu trouve ma fic originale!! Encore merci pour la review!!^^ (ai l'impression de beaucoup me répéter moua!!^^)

DONC, pour résumé, beaucoup de merci du fin fond de mon coeur très profond pour vous !! Votre soutient me touche beaucoup !  
J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !!^^

So now, go to the lecturage !!

PS: Pitite annonce assez importante (je trouve) tout au bas de la page, à lire SVP!!^^

**Chap5 : La phobie du Rose** ( ou le retour des titres débiles^^)

Le ciel était dégagé, pas un seul nuage à l'horizon. Le soleil diffusait sa douce chaleur et une brise légère soufflait. Bref, un temps idéal.

C'est exactement ce que pensait Duo Maxwell, là, accoudée sur la rambarde, tout en haut d'une des tours du château. Laissant le vent frais et léger caresser son visage, il laissait ses pensées vagabonder.   
Fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier ses merveilleuses sensations, il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de les rouvrir pour savoir qui c'était. Il le connaissait à peine et déjà, son pas léger et silencieux lui était familier.

-Kikoo Hee-chan !!^^ Tu ne te repose pas ? Ou bien ma présence te manquait trop ?

-Je ne suis pas fatigué et je ne vois pas pourquoi ton bavardage incessant et ta présence me manqueraient.

-Oh ! Tu me vexes Hee-chou !! Et bin pisque que c'est comme ça, ze te boude !! Na !!

-C'est Heero !

-Et moi Duo!!^^

-...

-Au fait, pourquoi t'es là ?

-Je voulais te parler.

-De quoi ?

-De tout. Que penses-tu de tout ça ?

-Sincèrement, je ne sais pas trop. Tu vois, y'a 2 jours, je trouvais ma vie ennuyeuse et paf ! Je me retrouve embarqué avec une troupe pour aller sauver le monde ! On croirait Bruce Willis dans ses films !![1]

-??

-Et puis j'apprend que celui que je considérais comme mon petit frère est choisit pour nous protéger. Ça fait un sacré choque. Mes convictions comme quoi, rien n'est décidé à l'avance, que nous sommes seuls maîtres de nos destins, sont mises à l'épreuves. Je crois toujours en mes idées, mais j'avoue que je suis embrouillé.  
Et toi ?

-Depuis que je suis un enfant je me bat. Je n'ai jamais cessé de me battre pour protéger Gaia et son peuple. Et je continuerais encore. C'est vrai que cette histoire est étrange et soudaine, mais bon. Nous avons été choisit et ça ne me dérange pas.  
J'accepte d'en faire partie.

-Bien sur que j'en fais partie ! La paix est tout de même en jeu ! C'est juste si soudain que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser. 

-Je comprend. Trowa et Wufei sont d'accord aussi. Il ne manque plus que Quatre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il viendra.   
Dis-moi, tu n'es pas d'ici n'est-ce pas ? D'où viens-tu ? J'aimerais mieux te connaître, après tout, nous allons être amené à nous côtoyer souvent.[2]

Heero ne répondit pas tout de suite, pesant le pour et le contre. Duo avait raison, s'ils devaient voyager ensemble, autant mieux se connaître, et puis, ce dernier lui avait déjà un peu parler de lui.  
Offrant son visage à la caresse du vent, il ferma les yeux.

-Je viens d'un lointain royaume, à l'Est. Nous étions un peuple de fermiers mais aussi de puissants guerriers. Un jour, un autre royaume nous a envahit, je n'étais alors qu'un enfant, je devais avoir à peine 7 ans. Mon peuple a été exterminé. J'étais l'unique survivant de ce qui avait été autrefois un peuple fier et courageux.  
Nos envahisseurs étaient un peuple de barbares. Sans aucun remord ni scrupule, ils avaient tués les femmes comme les enfants, les vieillards et les malades, et avaient mis le feu aux maisons. Malgré mon jeune age, je m'étais battue aux cotés des autres, mes parents avaient tenu à ce que je sois un guerrier, aussi, quand l'heure du combat avait sonné, j'étais là.

Peut-être avaient-ils été impressionné par un simple enfant qui se battait déjà, ou bien peut-être voulaient-ils simplement un " souvenir ". Toujours est-il qu'ils m'emmenèrent avec eux.  
A chaque fois que je pense à mon village, je ne vois que ruine et sang, tout comme quand je ferme les yeux.  
Ils me réduirent en esclavage, mais m'apprirent aussi à me battre. Puis, le bateau qui nous transportait s'est fait attaqué par un des navires de guerre de Gaia.  
J'ai été libéré par Zech qui n'était alors qu'un prince.[3]  
Dès lors, je suis devenue soldat et a prêté le serment de protéger les royaumes et la paix.  
Puis, quand Zech est devenu Roi, il m'a promu au rang de commandant en chef de ses armées et a fait de Trowa et Wufei mes lieutenants.

Heero s'interrompit et ouvrit les yeux.

-Aujourd'hui encore, quand je ferme les yeux, je ne vois que du feu, du sang et des ruines.

Duo ne savait pas quoi dire. L'histoire d'Heero était vraiment triste. Etais-ce pour cette raison que le soldat était aussi impassible et aussi froid ? Avait-il fermer son coeur à tout sentiment pour ce passé ?  
Duo ne savait pas, mais il n'était pas d'accord. Vivre dans le passé n'apportait rien de bon, sinon d'être malheureux.  
Ne voulait-il pas rendre Heero heureux ?  
Oui, alors il l'aiderait à sourire.

Résolu, il s'approcha d 'Heero et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.  
Ce dernier sursauta, apparemment encore perdu dans ses pensées.

-Heero, je te promet que je ferais tout pour qu'à chaque fois que tu fermes les yeux, tu ai envie de sourire.

Tout d'abords surprit, Heero plongea son regard dans les améthystes qui lui faisaient face, cherchant une quelconque trace de mensonge. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était son propre reflet perdu.

Duo, lui, était assez étonné. Heero le dévisageait avec une telle surprise et une expression d'incrédulité et de candeur qu'il n'avait sûrement jamais pu avoir durant son enfance.  
L'expression de quelqu'un voulant faire confiance, mais qui avait peur.

Répondant au regard du brun, Duo rajouta :

-C'est une promesse.

Il reçut alors un magnifique cadeau en retour.  
Heero venait de lui sourire. Pas un sourire moqueur ou ironique, mais un sourire sincère et heureux, adressé uniquement à lui.  
Se souriant l'un l'autre, se regardant dans les yeux, pour eux, le temps s'était arrêté.

Poussé par cette envie obsédante de toucher à ces lèvres[4], Duo se pencha, doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Mais Heero ne réagissait pas, perdu dans sa contemplation. Pour lui, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que Duo.  
Fermant les yeux, Duo franchit les quelques centimètres restant et....

?: Heerooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!![6]  
Mon amourrrrrrrrr !! Tu est enfin revenue !!!!! Si tu savais comme tu m'a manqué !!  
Je sais que tu n'a cessé de penser à moi mais ne t'inquiète pas, me voilà !!  
La furie rose venait, en un éclair, de briser cet instant magique[5] et d'empoigner Heero par le bras pour s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces.

Duo pensées : Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc rose qui s'accroche à mon Hee-chan ??  
J'y crois pas ! Quand j'allais enfin pouvoir l'embrasser ! Les Dieux ont-ils décidés de s'acharner sur moi ? [7]  
Et puis c'est quoi cette tenue ? Et pis cette....  
Non mais elle va le lâcher oui ??? Bas les pattes le monstre !  
Pourquoi il réagit pas d'abord ? Y'a pas, elle le lâche ou je la bute ! Mes couteaux ! Où sont mes couteaux ??  
Duo Voix haute, claire et bien élevée :Heero, aurais-tu l'amabilité de nous présenter ? Il me semble que je ne connaisse pas cette charmante personne ? (voix mielleuse)

Heero : Duo, voici Réléna Peacecraft, la petite soeur de Zech. Réléna, voici Duo Maxwell.[8]

Léna : Enchantée Monsieur Maxwell. 

Duo : Pas autant que moi.  
Pensées : c'est clair, si je t'avais pas connue, j'aurais jamais pu débarrasser le monde de ta " charmante " personne.

Réléna : Vous êtes un ami d'Heero ? Mon frère m'a dit que nous recevions des invités.

Duo : C'est exact.  
Pensées : Mais lâche-le bon sang ! Et puis c'est quoi cette façon de papillonner des cils ? Si tu veux imiter Bambi t'as du chemin à faire ma grande !  
Heero calme olympien : Nous devrions rentrer, je pense que Quatre ne va pas tarder à se lever.  
Pensées : Non Heero, ne la tue pas. C'est une princesse, qui plus est la soeur de Zech, il risquerait de t'en vouloir.  
Restons calme. Pas de panique, restons zène.  
Quand je pense que Duo a faillit m'embrasser ! Mais est-ce que c'est ce que je voulais ? Peut-être même que je....   
Mais lâche mon bras ! Il va pas s'enfuir tout seul ! Je crois même que sa circulation sanguine s'est arrêté !  
Help !  
_Re voix haute_:Réléna , lâche mon bras s'il te plait

Réléna : Oh Heero ! Comme tu est timide!! Tu est vraiment trop chou !!^^ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me fatigue pas !!

Duo _pensée_ : De quoi ? Mais elle est naze ou c'est de naissance ?  
Rah !!!! Mais c'est quoi ces rubans roses, ces chaussures roses et cette robe(?) rose ?  
Ça y'est, je suis allergique au rose!

Maîtrisant son sang froid, Duo suivit Heero et le parasite accroché à son bras pour retourner dans la salle du conseil.

***************

POV Quatre

Hum ? Où est-ce que je suis ? J'ai la tête dans du coton, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

.......  
.........  
Ah !ça y'est, ça me revient !  
Bon sang ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?   
C'est compliqué, je suis perdu!   
Je devrais me lever pour avoir plus d'explications.

Tiens, il y a une tête endormie sur mon lit. Des cheveux bruns, Trowa ?

Je n'aurais pas du bouger, je viens de le réveiller.  
Roh! Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon avec ses cheveux décoiffés et sa tête encore endormie^^

Fin POV

Sentant un regard insistant posé sur lui, Trowa se réveilla.

-Quatre ! Comment te sens-tu ?  
-ça va bien, merci. J'ai dormi longtemps ?  
-Je dirais quelques heures, tout au plus.  
-Merci de m'avoir veillé.  
-Ce n'est rien, répodit Trowa, très gêné. As-tu la force de te lever ? Je crois que nous sommes attendu dans la salle du conseil.  
-Oui, oui, ça va aller je crois.

Mais, à peine venait-il de se mettre debout, que le sol se mit à tanguer violemment. Etourdit, il allait tomber quand 2 bras puissants le retinrent par la taille.

-Décidément, ça devient une habitude.  
-Dé...Désolé, s'excusa le blond rouge de honte.  
-Ce n'est rien. Tu est sur que tu pourras marcher ?  
- Oui, je me suis levé trop rapidement, c'est tout.  
Il essaya prudemment de faire quelque pas. 

-Oui, ça va aller, allons-y.

*******************

Quand Trowa et Quatre arrivèrent dans la salle, ils y trouvèrent Heero, Duo, Wufei, Zech, un homme inconnu et Noin.  
Celle-ci vint s'excuser longuement auprès de Quatre pour ce qui c'était produit. Ce dernier s'empressa de la rassurer en lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était en rien sa faute. Et puis, grâce à ça, il connaissait enfin le visage de son père.

-Je suis content de voir que vous allez mieux Quatre, se réjouit Zech.  
Puisque nous sommes tous réunis, nous pouvons commencer à préparer un plan.  
Mais tout d'abord, je tiens à ce que vous écoutiez tous les informations que nous avons réunis.

-Comme vous le savez, il y a en tout, 6 royaumes, dont Gaia, qui est le principal et le pilier, dit le soldat. Toutefois, il semblerait qu'un autre se soit crée à notre insu[9].  
Nos troupes se sont fait attaquées par des soldats aux emblèmes inconnues. Cela ressemblait à 2 mains entourant une couronne. 

-Ceux qui nous ont attaqués dans la forêt portaient le même symbole, leur apprit Heero.  
Savez-vous d'où ils viennent ?

-Les traces que nous suivions se perdent au delà du royaume de Dekra[10], juste après le Thiphérète.(fleuve). Mais tout porte à croire qu'ils se dirigent vers le Nord, répondit le soldat.

-Le Nord, alors c'est là que nous devons nous diriger ? Demanda Wufei.  
N'avez-vous pas d'autres informations plus précises ?

-Hélas non. Nous savons que ce sont d'habiles guerriers venant du Nord, c'est tout. Je suis désolé.

-ça ne fait rien, nous avons déjà une piste, reprit le roi. Notre rayon de recherche diminue de beaucoup.

Noin prit alors la parole :

-Il y a bien longtemps, au Nord se trouvait le royaume de Draïn. Les habitants de ces terres étaient de farouches guerriers. Ils tentaient d'agrandir leurs territoires par tous les moyens, et pour cela, attaquaient tous les autres villages et royaumes à proximité. Ils ne laissaient aucun survivant, seulement des champs de batailles jonchés de cadavres.

Zech : Je me souviens vaguement de cette histoire, cela devait dater de l'époque de mon grand-père.

-Effectivement. Votre père n'était qu'un enfant à ce moment-là.  
On disait de leur roi qu'il était un magicien tout puissant, et que ces hommes étaient des monstres.   
Leur influence s'étendait de plus en plus. Les autres royaumes décidèrent de s'allier pour les stopper.   
Votre grand-père était à la tête de cette armée et il mena l'assaut.   
Submergé par l'alliance des tous les royaumes, Draïn s'effondra. Son roi fut tué et les habitants dispersés.  
Cependant, ceux qui en avaient réchappés n'abandonnèrent pas la lutte. Dans les années qui suivirent, il ne fut pas rare de croiser un de leur navire de guerre ou un village saccagé.

Son regard se tourna légèrement vers Heero.

-Toutefois, les terres restaient toujours abandonnées, si bien que quelques années plus tard, tout le monde avait oublié leur existences.  
Les assauts ne cessèrent pas pour autant, certains pensaient que ce n'était que quelques actes de vengeance, et d'autres, que ce peuple s'était reconvertit au piratage.   
C'est ainsi que le nom de Draïn tomba dans l'oubli. Si je ne me trompe pas, le dernier groupe fut vaincu il y a plus d'une dizaine d'années par son altesse.

Il y avait une légère gêne dans l'air. Seuls Quatre et le soldat ne comprenait pas.

-Il y a tout à parier que leur royaume se trouve sur les terres de Draïn.

-Et ?, demanda Quatre. Noin : Notre monde est en danger, Quatre. Cette ombre que je sentais, qui cherche à s'étendre, est malfaisante. Ces assauts répétés, car il y a certains villages qui ont déjà été attaqués, et ces visions, tout porte à croire que de grandes batailles se préparent si nous ne faisons rien.  
Le royaume d'Haegemonia, déplore 3 villages ravagé !  
Nous ne pouvons laisser faire ça, bientôt, ce sera la terre entière qui sera conquise par ces armées !  
Nous, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose. Mais vous, oui.

Zech : Le mieux serait de neutraliser leur chef. Une petite troupe bien choisit serait plus discrète et plus efficace que des armées.  
C'est ici que vous jouez un rôle.  
Mes meilleurs hommes : Heero, Trowa et Wufei, et vous, Quatre et Duo.  
Si vous êtes d'accord, vous partirez le lendemain, à l'aube.

C'est tout ce qu'il fut dit. Tous se séparèrent pour réfléchir longuement à ce qu'il avait été dit.

*****************

Le soleil était à son zénith, l'heure du déjeuné n'allait pas tarder.  
Quatre se promenait tranquillement dans les jardins du château, profitant du calme.  
Sa décision était déjà toute prise.  
Il savait enfin ce que tout le monde voulait de lui et pourquoi il était si spécial.  
Enfin, ça dépendait du point de vue. Lui se considérait comme tout à fait banal, il n'avait aucun talent particulier à l'épée.  
Bien sur, il se battait très bien, mais comparé à Heero ou Trowa, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça.  
Duo, lui, excellait dans le maniement des couteaux et Wufei, d'après ce qu'il avait comprit, était lui aussi un excellent guerrier.  
Peut-être avait-il un don caché ?

Il repensa à ses parents. Ils s'étaient vaillamment battue pour le sauver. Il voulait faire de même, protéger les gens.

Duo : Hey !! Quat-chou ! Je te cherchais. Le repas est servit, tu viens ?

Quatre : Je te suis ! Je meurs de faim !

*****************

La longue table débordait de victuailles. Le couvert était mit pour 5 et 3 personnes étaient déjà présentes.

Chacun se mit à table et dégusta les mets délicieux.[11]

Le repas fut animé et joyeux. Duo ne cessait d'asticoter les 3 soldats, en particulier Wufei qui démarrait toujours au quart de tour.  
Ce dernier avait un sens de la justice exacerbé et une grande fierté. C'était un homme d'honneur. Mais il avait aussi beaucoup de pudeur. (l'auteur qui fait des rimes^^)

Duo : Elle va te manquer Sally, non ?

Wufei : Maxwell, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

Duo : Mais c'est qu'il rougit le Wufinou !!^^   
Tu sais que t'est tout mimi comme ça ?

Wufei : C'est WUFEI !! Et je ne rougis pas!!

Duo : Vi Wufinou !!^^  
Tu rougis pas. T'essaye juste de te camoufler dans les tentures, ou alors tu me fais une imitation très réussit de Quatre quand il voit Trowa !!

Quatre, Wufei et Trowa : DUO !!

Duo _ton dramatique du parfait comédien_ : Quoi ?

Oulà !! Qu'est-ce donc que ces regards que vous me lancez ? Essaieriez-vous, par l'intermédiaire de vos yeux, de me blesser ? Je ne puis croire à cela ! Qu'ai-je donc fais à la vie pour mérité pareil haine à mon égard ?  
Sans est trop ! Puisqu'il en est ainsi, je me décide à vous quittez !  
Mais, peut-être est-ce un habile stratagème pour que je vous laisse seuls tous les 4 ?  
Auriez-vous l'intention de faire des choses pas très catholique ensemble ?  
Wufei, tu me déçois, tu est un homme marié, et toi Quatre, tu uses de ton charme pour tous les attirer. Quand à toi Trowa, voilà donc à quoi sert ta mèche ! A cacher tes lubriques pensées, qui ne sont pas seulement dirigées vers Quatre, mais aussi sur eux !   
Et toi Heero, que va donc penser ta chère princesse ?  
Vous me décevez vraiment, moi qui suis si innocent !! Comment aurais-je pu soupçonner pareil chose en ce monde ? Je suis....

Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et Heero [12] _dans une parfaite imitation de coquelicot_ : DUO !!!!!! (MAXWELL !! pour Wufei^^)

Duo l'innocence elle-même : Oui ? J'ai dis quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

Heero : Omae o korosu !

Duo: Voyons Heero! On est en public! Enfin, si tu peux pas attendre.

Et sur ce, il se leva pour venir s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Heero, face à face. Passant ses jambes de chaque coté d'Heero, il entoura de ses bras le cou de ce dernier et ce colla bien contre le soldat.  
Ce qui déclencha un saignement de nez de Wufei.  
Tandis que ce dernier cherchait un mouchoir pour stopper l'hémorragie nasale, Duo s'enfuit en courant avant de perdre la vie. Laissant sur une chaise un japonais tout rouge et encore sous le choc.[13]

Wufei : Maxwell ! Petite peste sans honneur ! Continue comme ça et tu vas finir embrocher sur mon katana !

Duo : Allons mon petit dragon en sucre ! Tu est sur les nerfs. Tu veux un petit massage ??[14] ou peut-être plus, ajouta-t-il d'une voix très suggestive et sensuelle.[15]

Autres saignements de nez et autres courses poursuites, le tout sous le rire clair de Quatre et les sourires amusés des deux autres. 

Puis vint l'après-midi, qu'ils passèrent ensemble, avec, au grand damne de Duo, Réléna.

Celle-ci, ayant apprit le futur départ de celui qu'elle considérait comme son futur mari, avait décidé de passer le plus de temps possible avec lui.  
Puis, par une habile manoeuvre de Duo, ils avaient réussit à la semer. Celui-ci avait proposé de faire une partie de cache-cache. Comprenant l'adroit stratagème, les autres avaient accepter et désignés Réléna comme étant le loup.  
Ils s'étaient sauvé du château, pour aller se réfugier dans les jardins.

Ils avaient tous passé un bon moment, apprenant à mieux se connaître. Puis Sally s'était jointes à eux et les remarques de Duo s'étaient multiplier, au grand damne cette foi-ci de Wufei.

Ils avaient vraiment tous passés un excellent après-midi.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une faim et il fut temps de préparer le voyage. Le reste de la journée fut consacrée aux préparatifs.

Puis, quand le soir vint, tous partirent se coucher, car ils devaient se lever à l'aube.

L'aube d'une nouvelle aventure.

A suivre.....

Pitchoune : Y....

Duo : Attend !! Laisse-moi deviner !!  
Yeahhhh !! Encore un chap. de finit !!!

Pitchoune : -_- Suis-je si prévisible ?

Duo : Oui !^^

Pitchoune : Mon chap est assez long non ??  
Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Duo : Mouais, bof !

Pitchoune : C'est vrai que j'ai encore l'inspi pour le continuer mais, bon, vais pas le faire trop long, non ??

Duo : Et mon lemon ?

Pitchoune : Attend, laisse moi réfléchir.....  
Jamais, ça te convient ?

Duo : Quoi ??!! è_

Pitchoune : Chers lecteurs, je vous demande votre avis : Vous préférez des chap longs ou des courts ? Parce que les long je vais mettre 3 semaines maxi pour les taper et les courts je sais pas !  
Pitchoune * qui relit le chap * : Bon, se passe pas tous ce que je voulais, mais bon, faut que j'en garde un peu, l'inspi a lachement prit la fuite^^ 

En tout cas : 

REVIEWSSSSSS !!! PLEASE !!!* Chibi eyes made in moi * J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez de mon chap et de ma fic!!^^ Poutoux  
@+

Pitchoune.Z

Le retour des notes aussi débiles que moi :

[1] : Je sais pas si vous avez remarquez mais Bruce Willis est toujours en train de sauver le monde !!^^ Ah ! que ferais-t-on sans lui, hein, ?!^^  
[2] : Comment faire pour faire cracher le morceau à celui qu'on aime en 3 leçons, par Duo Maxwell^^  
[3] : Ce qui est déjà beaucoup vous ne trouvez pas ?  
Pitchoune innocente et qui sifflote : Ben quoi ?  
Duo : Sadique, tu est ignoble   
Pitchoune : Si tu crois qu'en me faisant des compliments, je vais te caser avec Heero, tu te trompe !  
Duo dépité : -_-*   
[6]: Petite devinette : D'après-vous, c'est qui ?  
[7]: Non non !! Seulement l'auteuse !!^^  
[8]: Et non ! Ce n'est pas un Pokémon et son attaque ultra-son !!^^ Il s'agit bien de Réléna !!^^   
[9] : A l'insu de mon plein gré !   
Gomen, j'ai trop regardé les Guignols de l'info !!^^  
[10] : Désolée pour ce nom ( le nom d'un garage je crois^^)  
Si vous avez une idée, je suis toute ouïe, je n'ai jamais été douée pour trouver des noms. Donc, n'hésitez pas !!  
[11] : L'auteuse a faim  
[12] : voyez l'habile manoeuvre : Il passe de Wufei, à Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, pour finir à Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et Heero !!  
Pas mal non ? Il les a tous révolté^^  
[13] : Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi il a pas réagit ? Essayez d'avoir des pensées cohérentes avec un Duo comme ça sur vous ! Vous verrez, c'est pas facile !!^^  
[14] : Moi ze veux bien ! Suis fatiguée !! T_T  
[15] : ze veux bien plus moi^^  
Aïe ! T'étais pas obligé de me taper aussi fort Heechan !

le 13/12/03, soit une + d'une semaine aprés avoir finit le chap 5 ( je sens que je vais me faire taper^^):

Gomen nasai pour le retard, il est vrai que ce chap aurait du être publié depuis longtemps, mais en raisons de divers problèmes personnels, ça a été retardé! J'en suis vraiment désolée! En raisons de problèmes importants survenus récement, et du travail scolaire, les chap seront assez espacés. Donc, si vous voulez, je peux vous prévenir à chaque nouvelle publication de chap! A condition de me laisser une review( c'est pas du chantage!! lol, c'est pour avoir votre adresse!!).  
Je remercie encore sincèrement les gens qui ont prit la peine de me laisser une review, c'est grace à vous que la fic avance, et aussi que ce chap est publié! Si je n'en avais pas reçu, le chap ne serait pas publié pour ce week car j'avais vraiment pas le moral!  
Donc, encore merci, et au chap 6! (qui est à moitié tapé!!^^) 


	6. Que l'aventure commence

**Auteur :** Encore et toujours Pitchoune.Z

Duo : Malheureusement...

**E-mail :** Sunabara.mohamed@laposte.net

**Source:** Duo: T'es sure que c'est pas télétubies ?  
Pitchoune : Certaine. -_-  
Duo : Gundam Wing ?  
Pitchoune : Gagné ! ^_^

**Genres :** Yaoi, OOC, Deathfic ( les G-boys : O_o), aventure, une touche de romance et big U.A 

**Couples :** Est-il vraiment nécessaire de le préciser ?  
Chtit indice : Suis une grande fan des couples pas originaux du tout^^

**Disclamer :** Ai essayer de les kidnapper mais y'a pas à dire, sont fort ces G-boys !  
M'en fout, j'ai d'autres méthodes en réserve !! Hin hin !!(rire psychopathe^^)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Misao girl :** Merci, merci et encore merci coupineuh!!^^ Tu est toujours la première à lire mes chap et à me laisser une review^^ Je suis contente que ce chap t'est plu !!^^  
Et oui, je suis sadique !!^^ Mais c'est gentille d'amortir le coup pour qu'Heechou ne me tue pas !!^^  
Tu préfère les chap courts ? On verra ce que les autres préfères  
Encore MERCI !!^^  
Poutoux 

**Exandra :** Merci beaucoup ma Exou na moua !!^^ Tes reviews me font vraiment plaisir et me donne la pêche !!(les autres aussi d'ailleurs^^)   
Tu veux tuer Réléna ?? Dire qu'au début je voulais en faire quelqu'un de mature, sérieuse et tout, j'ai raté mon coup^^ Ai pas pû m'empêcher d'en faire un bonbon rose^^ C'était si tentant^^  
Encore MERCI ma chtite Puce !!^^  
Big kiss 

**Miko-Tenshi :** Merci ma Chtite Mikou !!^^ Tu vois, t'est pas la seule à vouloir tuer le bonbon rose !!^^  
Encore merci !!^^  
Smack

**Chris 52:** *Pitchoune qui rougit* #^____^# Merci beaucoup!!^^ Chuis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise!!^^  
*Pitchoune qui lance aussi un regard noir à Duo et Heero*  
En tout cas, merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup pour ta review!!^^  
Gros bisous

** Meiro:** Kikoo!!^^ Merci, contente que la fic te plaise toujours^^ Tes encouragements me vont droit au coeur, merci, merci, merci^^  
Je te souhaite bon courage pour ta fic et merci de m'avoir donné ton avis quant à la longueur des chaps!!^^  
Encore merci  
Poutoux

**Poucycatt:**Merci pour la review, contente que mon chap t'est fait rire^^  
Merci pour tes encouragements, et gomen, car ma muse a prit la fuite! La suite risque de se faire attendre!  
J'ai bien compris ta phrase^^ Encore merci^^  
Bisous

MERCI very much à tous!! Votre soutient ma fait énoooooormément plaisir, grâce à vous, j'appréhende avec beaucoup moins d'anxiété la suite!!^^(Sais pô si ça dit^^)

Encore merci et Big poutoux à tous!!^^

And now,  
Go to the Lecturage, en espérant que vous aimerez !!^^

Au fait, JOYEUX NOEL!!! (Un chtit peu en retard, je sais^^)

**Chap6 : Que l'aventure commence !**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et la température assez fraîche. Ils avaient quittés le château à l'aube et allaient au trot, chacun sur sa monture.  
Heero sur son fidèle Wing, c'était d'ailleurs étonnant de voir à quel point ce dernier aimait son cheval, Wufei sur son fier Shen-Long et Trowa sur son imposant Heavy arms.  
Quant à Quatre et Duo, ils avaient prit les montures qui les avaient amené au château. Une grande complicité était d'ailleurs né entre les chevaux et leurs maîtres. Duo avait baptisé le sien Death-Scyth, en raison de sa belle robe noire et Quatre l'avait nommé Sandrock pour sa couleur de sable.

De prairies fleuries et verdoyantes, ils étaient passés à une forêt dense et luxuriante.

Le premier choc passé, à savoir la traversée d'une forêt imposante et inconnue, le paysage était un régal pour les yeux.  
De majestueuses fleurs aux couleurs vives et chamarrées poussaient ça et là, rivalisant de beauté entre elles, le soleil dardait ses rayons à travers les épaisses frondaisons et les parfums envoûtants des plantes embaumaient l'air.  
Sans compter les oiseaux aux plumages chatoyants qui chantaient à tue-tête.  
C'était un spectacle magique.

Cependant, plus ils avançaient, plus les chants et les couleurs se faisaient rares. Les rayons du soleil ne traversaient plus le feuillage des arbres, ceux-ci étaient décharnés et tordu, plus aucune fleurs ne poussaient et les animaux semblaient tous avoir pris la fuite, comme s'ils craignaient pour leurs vies.  
Nos 5 voyageurs avaient l'impression d'être dans une bulle, les sons extérieurs ne semblaient pas traversés les feuillages, ils étaient isolés dans ce décor sombre et hostile.

L'atmosphère était assez tendue. Ils accélérèrent l'allure.

Ils se passèrent de pause (au grand damne de Duo^^) et se contentèrent de manger un peu tout en galopant.

Quand le soir vint, ils décidèrent de faire une halte pour la nuit, non seulement pour eux, mais aussi pour leurs chevaux.  
Ils établirent leur campement sous un grand arbre.

Tandis que Wufei et Duo installaient le camp, les 3 autres étaient de corvée de ramassage de bois.

Duo : Hey, faites gaffe les gars ! Vous éloignés pas trop !

Quatre : Ne t'en fais pas Duo, on fera attention !  
Quant à toi, n'embête pas trop Wufei ! Je n'ai pas envie de te retrouvé rôti sur le feu ou lui chauve à force de s'arracher les cheveux !^^

Duo :Bien sur que non Kitikat ! Tu me connais ! Je serais sage comme une image !!^^  
Pas vrai Fei-chan ??

Wufei : C'est WUFEI, Maxwell !! W.U.F.E.I!!

Duo: C'est bien !! Encore quelques jours et tu pourras réciter l'alphabet en entier !!^^

Wufei : Maxwell !! Cesse de parler pour ne rien dire [1] et occupe-toi des chevaux !

Duo : A vos ordres chef ! Reçu 5/5 ! Et après, j'aurais droit à un bonbon ?

Quatre s'éloigna, secouant la tête d'un air amusé, sous un flot d'injures en mandarin.  
Il en connaissait un rayon le Wufei !

*****************

Estimant avoir ramassé assez de bois, Quatre s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand son attention fut attiré par un bruit.  
En avisant la source, il s'en approcha silencieusement.  
Il n'était pas du genre à " attaquer et ensuite parler ", mais il valait mieux se montrer prudent.  
Quelqu'était la chose, il était prêt à la recevoir.  
Un bruit sur sa droite l'informa que la " chose " s'était déplacée.  
Il bondit d'un coup pour l'attraper, mais ne réussit qu'à emprisonner quelques feuilles avec ses doigts.  
Il s'état fait avoir.

A peine eut-il le temps de se retourner, que quelque chose lui sauta sur le visage pour s'y agripper de toutes ses forces.

A suivre......

..........  
...........  
............  
.............  
..............  
...............  
................  
.................  
..................  
...................  
....................  
.....................  
......................  
.......................  
........................  
.........................  
..........................  
............................

[ HA HA HA HA !!! Vous y avez cru ??  
* BAM !! *, * PAF !!*, *AIE !! * Naan !! Pas taper moi!!!! Bobo tête ! Vais plus pouvoir contiuer ! >_ * BAM *, * PAF *, *AIE * !!! Nan ! C'est bon Duo, je continue, repose ma massue de 5 tonnes 5 !!  
Et ma liberté d'expression alors ?? >_ Duo : C'est quoi ça ? ça se mange ?  
En tout cas, t'iras pas dormir tant que t'auras pas finit ce chap !!

Pitchoune : Mais l'est finit !!

* BAM *, *PAF *, *AIE *

Oki, l'est pas finit !

* snif, l'autrice est persécutée *]

La " chose " était faite de 4 pattes dotées de 3 griffes acérées chacune, d'une petite tête dépourvue de cou, et d'une longue queue. Celle-ci était pourvue d'une sorte de ventouse à son extrémité [ qui servait à....croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas le savoir^^].  
Le monstre avait d'énormes yeux jaunes globuleux aux pupilles rectilignes (comme les serpents).  
Il n'avait pas de nez, seulement 2 narines béantes, et 2 longues canines qui dépassaient de sa "gueule". [2].

Quatre commençait à étouffer, puis, il sentit la queue de la créature cherchant à se frayer un passage sous ses vêtements, pour atteindre sa peau.

D'un coup sec, il arracha la bête, qui s'agrippa comme elle put à ses joues, lui laissant 3 profondes griffures sur la gauche et la jeta par terre.

Quatre eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle et de lever son pieds pour écraser le monstre, que celui-ci bondit de nouveau et s'attaqua cette fois ci, à son cou.  
Le jeune empathe sentit alors 2 canines s'enfoncer profondément dans sa chair.

Il cria.[3]

***************

Trowa avait décidé de ne pas trop s'éloigné de Quatre, au cas où.[4]

Les bras chargés de bois, il eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Il se dirige là où devait se trouver le blond, quand, il entendit un cri.  
Lâchant son fardeau, il courut aussi vite qu'il put en direction de l'appel.

Quand il arriva et vit la scène, il ne chercha pas à comprendre.  
Tirant son glaive de son fourreau, il trancha la tête de la bête, sans égratigner Quatre[5] et l'attrapa de justesse alors qu'il s'évanouissait.

Il était très pâle et respirait faiblement. Il portait quelques marques rouges, souvenir de là où s'était accrochée la créature et 3 profondes griffures sur sa joue gauche.  
Mais le plus inquiétant était les 2 petits trou qu'il avait sur le cou. Il s'en écoulait un liquide verdâtre et visqueux, mélangé à du sang.  
Ce " truc " était sans doute un monstre venimeux !

Sans un regard pour le cadavre qui gisait au sol, il prit le blessé dans ses bras et courut le plus précautionneusement possible en direction du camp. 

****************

Heero était déjà rentré au camp et attendait les 2 retardataires.  
Le feu était déjà allumé et crépitait joyeusement.

Les 3 compagnons entendirent alors un bruit de course.

Trowa déposa délicatement Quatre sur les couvertures préparées par Heero.

Le blessé transpirait beaucoup et était encore plus pâle.  
Il respirait très faiblement et était brûlant de fièvre malgré le vent froid qui sifflait.

Wufei mis dans l'eau de drôles de feuilles qui dégagèrent une forte odeur et examina les yeux de Quatre. Puis, avec l'aide de Duo, il fit boire tant bien que mal, l'infusion au blessé.

Il sortit ensuite une boîte contenant une pommade marron.  
Il en appliqua abondamment sur les 2 trous, prenant soin de bien la faire pénétrer dans la morsure. Il en mélangea aussi avec une poudre rouge, donnant une sorte de cataplasme qu'il mit sur une compresse. Il posa le tout sur la blessure et entoura le cou de Quatre avec des bandelettes.

Duo : Alors, comment va-t-il ?

L'anxiété du natté était presque palpable, Trowa était pâle et Heero fronçait les sourcils.

Wufei : J'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais. Je ne suis pas guérisseur, j'ai seulement imité ce que fait Sally.  
Je lui ait fait boire un anti-poison, mais étant donné qu'on ne sait pas ce qui l'a mordu, je ne sais pas si ça fera beaucoup d'effets. En tout cas, ça fera baisser la fièvre.  
On peut aussi lui rafraîchir le visage avec un linge humide.  
Il va sûrement délirer cette nuit, l'un de nous ferait bien de le veiller.

Trowa : Je prend le 1er tour de garde, je le veillerais.

Heero : Bien tu me réveillera dans 3 heures.

Trowa hocha le tête et se prépara à son tour de garde, tandis que les autres se couchaient.  
S'adossant à un arbre, il étendit ses jambes et délicatement, posa la tête de Quatre sur ses cuisses. Il réajusta les couvertures et déposa un linge bien frai et humide sur le front brûlant.

***************

Tout en caressant les cheveux de Quatre, Trowa restait sur ses gardes. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'une autre de ces bestioles vienne les déranger.

Quatre commençait à s'agiter. Il gémissait et son corps était agité de soubresauts.  
Ne sachant pas quoi faire mais suivant son instinct, Trowa le ramena plus prés de lui et l'adossa contre son torse. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras et le berça tendrement, lui chuchotant des mots rassurants.

Quatre se calma petit à petit et se blotti d'avantage dans les bras doux et protecteurs. Il s'y sentait tellement bien, il avait la certitude que rien ne pourrait lui arriver tant qu'il y resterait. Il y faisait bon, doux et chaud.  
Les battements de son coeur reprirent un rythme normal, sa respiration s'apaisa et il soupira de contentement.  
Malgré la fièvre et l'engourdissement de son corps, il se sentait bien, il se sentait à sa place.   
Il ne voulait pour rien au monde se séparer de ce corps et de cette aura.  
L'aura de Trowa.

****************

Heero venait de se lever, il avait l'impression que cela faisait bien 4 heures qu'il dormait.

Trowa s'était-il endormit ? Ou bien peut-être lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ?  
Il rejeta la première hypothèse qui était saugrenue, jamais Trowa ne s'endormirait durant un tour de garde. Quant à la deuxième, si combat il y avait eu, il l'aurait sans doute entendu.   
La seule personne capable de lui répondre était, bien entendu, le principal concerné.

Il le vit, adossé contre un arbre, Quatre dans les bras.

Trowa : Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir réveillé mais je n'ai pas encore envie de dormir.  
Je préfère resté éveillé au cas où Quatre recommencerait à s'agiter. Heureusement, la fièvre semble avoir baissée.

Heero : Tant mieux.  
Tu te fais beaucoup de soucis pour lui.

Trowa : On ne sait jamais. Il se pourrait qu'il fasse une rechute. Et comme l'a dit Lucrésia, il doit resté en vie, car il est indispensable à notre mission.

Heero : J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a une raison plus personnelle là-dessous.

Trowa :....

Heero : Depuis combien de temps se connaît-on Trowa ? 6 ans ? Plus ?  
Tu es la personne qui me connaît le mieux, même mieux que Wufei et c'est réciproque, je sais beaucoup de chose sur toi. Ne sois donc pas étonné. 

Trowa :.....

Heero : N'as-tu plus confiance en moi ?

Trowa : Bien sur que si ! Tu es mon meilleur ami ! C'est juste que moi-même, je ne comprend plus très bien.   
Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Heero ?Je me sent tellement bizarre et bien en même temps. Quand je le vois, et bien, je me sens tout drôle, ses sourires me font l'effet de coup de poings ! Et l'idée qu'il puisse avoir mal, ou pire, qu'il puisse mourir m'est intolérable !

Heero: Je ne m'y connais pas, mais il me semble que tu es amoureux de Quatre.[7]

Trowa : Que.....quoi ? Amoureux de...de Quatre ? Mais c'est un garçon !

Heero : Et alors, cela te pose-t-il réellement un problème ?

Trowa : Heu,...et bien, non, à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais réfléchi à tous ça. Mais, et toi, cela ne te choque pas ?

Heero : Non, je te connais bien, quelque soit tes goûts, tu reste toi. Les préférences sexuelles d'une personne m'importent peu. Quand on tombe amoureux, on ne le choisit pas, ça vient, tout simplement.  
Et si tu a peur des réactions des autres, ne t'inquiète déjà pas pour celle de Wufei. Tu restera toujours son ami. Wufei n'est pas un idiot. Il t'acceptera, quoi qu'il arrive.

Trowa : Je ne te savais pas si connaisseur dans ce domaine. Et toi, quels sont tes préférences ?  
Et surtout, est-ce réellement de l'amour que je ressens ? N'est-ce pas simplement beaucoup d'affection ?

Heero: Pour répondre à tes questions, et bien, je ne sais pas. J'ai simplement dit ce que je pensais. Ce n'est pas dit que ce soit ça. Comme le dit Duo, je suis " un nouveau né question sentiments ".  
Pour mes préférences, je n'en sais rien du tout, il faudrait déjà que je tombe amoureux.  
Il n'y a que toi qui puisse reconnaître la nature des sentiments que tu éprouves pour Quatre.  
Seulement toi.

Trowa : Je veux le protéger, lui épargner la souffrance. C'est ma seule certitude.

Tout en disant cela, il le serra plus fort contre lui.

Heero : Bien. Il est temps pour toi de te coucher. Je vous réveillerais à l'aube.  
Bonne nuit.

Trowa : Merci Heero.

Et tandis que Heero veillait, , il se coucha, le tête pleine de questions.

A suivre (le vrai^^).....

**PS:** Je vais surement paraitre chiante, lourde et tout, mais étant donné que j'ai l'impression que ma fic perd de l'audience, je ne préviendrais des publications que les gens qui laissent un avis à chaque chap. Vous comprenez, je ne voudrais pas vous prévenir des publications des chap si ma fic ne vous intéresse plus!  
J'espère que vous comprenez^^

**********

Pitchoune : Yeah !!! Un chap de finit !!^^ Chuis contente de moi !!^^ J'ai plus spécialement aimé la discussion entre Tro et Hee-chou !  
Duo : Ouais, ben t'en a mis du temps !  
Pitchoune : Oh, c'est bon hein ?   
Duo : Chuis vachement en retrait dis donc !  
Pitchoune : Pour le moment seulement ! Vous aurez chacun un ennemi à combattre !  
Duo : Et moi ?? J'ai pas droit à un câlin avec mon Hee-chou ? Et mon lemon ?  
Pitchoune : Duo, tu vois ce que c'est écrit en haut ? _**Death !**_ Et je ne mens jamais, donc, fout moi la paix sinon c'est toi que je tue !   
Et puis je sais pas écrire de lemon moua ! >_ Duo : Oki m'dame ! Je dis plus rien !

Pitchoune : Chers reviewers qui m'avaient gâté de review pour le chap4, je vous demande avec mes * chibi-eyes made in moi * de faire pareil SVP ^^ Please !!!!!!!  
;__ ; 

Encore merci de me lire

Poutoux

Pitchoune.Z

@+

Notes débiles de l'auteur débile et qui servent à faire jolies :

[1] : Phrase qu'on me sort souvent, ou alors : " Si ta rien à dire, tais-toi !^^ "  
* Pitchoune et Duo qui secouent la tête, incompris *  
[2] : Berrk !! L'est pas beau ! Ai dû m'inspirer inconsciemment de mon frère et de ma soeur !! Niark ! Je plaisante !  
[3] : Ben oui, ça fait mal, quoi !  
[4] : T'as raison ! Lâche-le pas !!^^  
[5] : L'a la classe le Tro-man, hein ?  
[6] : Wufei, homme médecin !!^^  
Wufei : Onna ! Te fout pas de ma gueule !!  
Pitchoune : Mais nan, j'me fout pas de ta gueule !!^^  
[7] : Heechan qui devient psy des problèmes de coeur^^  
Heero : Omae o korosu !


	7. Je t'aime

** Auteur:** Pitchoune.Z

**E-mail:**Sunabara.mohamed@laposte.net

** Source:** G-Wing

**Genre** Yaoi, OOC, romance, aventure, big U.A et Death (Mouwahaha!!!rire sadique^^)

**Couples:** Comme d'hab': 1&2, 3&4^^

** Disclamer:** G-boys pas na moua. Pourtant, je ne désespère pas!! Gambatte!!^^

Réponses aux reviews:

** Vivi-chan Winner:**Merci beaucoup pour ta review^^ Contente que le chap t'est plut^^  
Encore merci et poutoux^^

** Misao-girl:** Merci!!^^ Moi, méssante avec Quat-chan? C'est pour que Tro s'occupe un peu de mieux de lui^^Et oui, ce couple est trop kawai^^  
Pour Duo et Heero, j'espère que ce chap te conviendra^^  
Encore merci,   
Bisou

** Yami-Rose:** Et bé, je vois que le monstre t'a fait de l'éffet^^  
Contente que tu es aimé le chap et Gros merci pour la review  
Bisou et encore merci^^

**Exandra:** Merci beaucoup pour la review! Promis, Quatre aura une chtite pause^^  
Encore merci et gros calinou^^

**Sailorblackangel:** Merci infiniment pour la review! Je ferais de mon mieux pour la suite^^  
Encore merci et bisou^^

**Poucycatt:** Thanks a lot pour la review! C'est vrai que Trochou est trop kawai quand il veille sur Quatre! Je le vois bien en bodyguard! Ah tient, une idée pour une autre fic peut-être^^  
Encore merchi bicoup et bisou baveux^^

**Alana:** Kikoo!!^^ Merci beaucoup pour la review!!  
Pourquoi une death? Bonne question, en fait, ça devait pas en être une, mais j'ai lu une fic qui a failli me faire chialer, du coup, ça m'a inspiré! Mais si vous pleurez, c'est que j'ai réussit! Mais promis, ce sera une happy-end!  
Encore merci et gros poutoux^^

**Dédicace:** spoil^^: La scène du baiser est pour ma Chtite Exou de mon coeur!! Coupinou, je t'aime, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira!!^^

And now,   
Go to the Lecturage!!^^

Snif, snif, ma fic perd de l'audience! ;___; Comprend pas, le chap 4 a eut beaucoup + de reviews que les autres, pourquoi? Pas que ça me dérange, mais j'aurais aimé que ça continue^^  
*Pitchoune qui secoue la tête, paumée*: Bon, en tout cas, si ça vous intéresse, j'ai fait une autre fic: "Chaque seconde" et j'ai envoyée la suite, si le coeur vous en dit!

** Chap7:JE T'AIME **

Duo était de très bonne humeur et ce,malgré le brutal réveil auquel il avait eu droit.  
Sadique, pensa-t-il de nouveau.

Heero lui avait brutalement arraché ses couvertures, l'arrachant de force d'un bon gros dodo réparateur.  
Il était persuadé que le brun l'avait réveillé en premier exprès.  
Et quand, malgré l'absence des chaudes couvertures, le natté avait ronflé de plus belle, Heero lui avait jeté un verre d'eau glacé au visage.  
Duo s'était levé en sursaut, furieux, prêt à contre-attaquer, quand il entendit un:  
-"Désolé, pas fais exprès", sur un ton pas convaincant du tout, venant d'un Heero au sourire moqueur.

Duo: Attend un peu toi!!  
Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme...

Mais le brun lui posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

Heero: Avant de crier, regarde un peu par là.

Duo, qui avait rougit au contact sur ses lèvres, regarda dans la direction indiquée.

Son regard s'adoucit aussitôt à la vue du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.  
Un tendre sourire étira ses lèvres.

Quatre avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.  
Son visage était serein, paisible. Il souriait béatement et était bien au chaud dans les bras de Trowa.

Kawai, pensa Duo, attendrit et amusé. Trowa s'est trouvé une peluche on dirait.

Ne voulant pas les déranger, Duo remit sa vengeance contre Heero à plus tard.

Soulagé de voir que Quatre était hors de danger et qui plus est, en sécurité, Duo sentit sa bonne humeur revenir au galop.  
Surtout qu'il avait entendu la veille, une discussion qui ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.  
Il avait seulement surprit quelques bribes de la conversation, mais elles l'avait quelques peu rassurées.

"Les préférences sexuelles d'une personne m'importent peu. Quand on tombe amoureux, on ne le choisit pas, ça vient, tout simplement.  
Pour mes préférences je n'en sais rien du tout, il faudrait déjà que je tombe amoureux."  
Duo avait donc toutes ses chances, puisque d'1: Heero n'avait aucune préférence particulière et que de 2: il n'était pas amoureux du bonbon rose!  
C'était une bonne chose.

Tandis qu'il gagatisait encore devant la scène toute-mimi-toute-choupi-toute-kawai qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Heero avait déjà réveillé Wufei et tous 2 avaient attelés les chevaux et préparés le petit déjeuné.

Quand il fut enfin temps de manger, Duo se résigna à réveiller les 2 endormis.

Bon, on va y aller en douceur, pensa-t-il.

Duo: Hum, hum....  
DEBOUT LES GARS!!! C'EST L'HEURE DE LA BOUFFE!!!!  
ON SE REVEILLE, ON SE MOTIVE ET ON REMUE SON POPOTIN!!  
ALLEZ! ON BOUGE! ET QUE CA SAUTE!! DU NERF MOUSSAILLON!!!  
ON SE ...

PAF!

Et une couverture en mode "vole raze-motte" dans la tête d'un baka-natté-plus-bruyant-tu-meurs.

Heero: Ca va aller, merci.

Duo: Méssant Heechan! Ze te boude! 

Heero: Hn

C'est ce moment que choisirent Quatre et Trowa pour émerger de leur sommeil,ouvrant immédiatement les yeux, à cause du vacarme.[1]

Quatre: Hein..? De quoi?? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?? On nous attaque?? Trowa, vite!  
Tro..Trowa?? Mais que..?  
AHHHHHHHHHH!! Pardon! Je,..enfin, excuse-moi!! Mais,...je comprend pas... qu'est-ce que je...

Trowa: Content de voir que tu va mieux.

Quatre: ?  
Hein? Ah oui! Mer...merci!!

Ils étaient toujours dans la même position, mais étrangement, n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir en changer^^[2]

Trowa: On devrait se lever, tu ne crois pas?

Quatre: Hum? Ah! Oui, oui!! #^__^#

Duo était mort de rire, sous les regard mi-réprobateurs, mi-amusés de Wufei et Heero.  
Quatre et Trowa étaient empêtrer dans les couvertures et n'arrivaient pas à s'en défaire.  
Tandis qu'ils bataillaient ferme avec leurs ennemis, Wufei était venu à leur secours, les sauvant d'une mort certaine^^.

Trowa: Merci Wufei.

Wufei _ sourire TRES moqueur_: Je t'en prit. Mais à l'avenir, bien que ça ne me concerne pas, évitez de faire des choses au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde.

Trowa: Mais pas du tout! Ce n'était pas ce que tu crois!

Wufei: C'est ce qu'on dit. Alors expliquez-nous ce que vous faisiez l'un sur l'autre. (sourire encore plus moqueur^^)

Il n'eut en réponse que 2 parfaites imitations de Coquelicot et le fou rire de Duo. Ce dernier ne se retenait plus et était à la limite de s'écrouler.Heero, quant à lui, se retenait tant bien que mal à ne pas imité le natté.

Heero prit finalement pitié des 2 écrevisses et détourna la discussion vers le déjeuner qui refroidissait.

Ils purent finalement partirent très tôt et cette fois-ci, aucune créature ne les attaqua.

************

Le voyage n'en finissait pas. Quatre était fatigué. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter les autres, mais il n'avait pas tout à fait récupéré de son entrevue avec la créature.  
Il avait tout de même perdu beaucoup de sang et le monstre était venimeux.

Cependant, sa fatigue n'avait pas échappée aux autres. Ils se doutaient bien que Quatre n'avait pas pu récupérer totalement toutes ses forces en si peu de temps. Malheuresement, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de faire de pause, la forêt était dangereuse. Aussi, quand ils parvinrent enfin à en sortirent, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé.   
Remarquant un endroit calme et agréable au bords d'un petit lac, Heero décida d'une pause, avant même que Duo n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Heero: Nous avons bien progréssé et les chevaux sont épuisés. Nous pouvons nous permettre de faire une halte.  
Quatre, profites-en pour te reposer, tu es encore un peu pâle.

Wufei: On reste là pour la nuit?

Heero: Oui, il vaudrait mieux. Je préfère qu'on s'arrete tout de suite avant que le soir ne tombe. 

Trowa: Comme tu veux.

Tandis que Quatre se reposait, Wufei aiguisait son sabre et Trowa s'occupait des chevaux. Quant à Duo, il préparait sa vengeance. Si Heero croyait qu'il allait pouvoir s'en sortir comme ça, c'était très mal le connaitre.  
Alors qu'il cherchait le plan le plus machiavélique à mettre en oeuvre, son regard se posa sur le lac et sur sa future victime.  
Un sourire mauvais et sadique étira ses lèvres. Shinigami allait entrer en action!

Accroupi près du bords, Heero se rafraichissait le visage. Tandis qu'il s'aspergeait une dernière fois le cou, il eut à peine le temps d'appercevoir une natte, qu'il se retrouvait dans l'eau, tête la première.  
Croyant à une attaque, sa tête émergea immédiatement de l'eau, pour se retrouver face à un visage goguenard au sourire psychopathe. Sourire qui se transforma vite en fou rire.

Heero était plus que comique. Les yeux agrandis par la surprise, caché par ses mèches trempées, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte et ses vêtements mouillés, il avait l'air tout perdu.(regard du petit chiot dans une vitrine qui comprend pas pourquoi on le regarde comme ça)  
Il sortit brutalement de sa torpeur par les éclats de rire de Duo. Celui-ci à bout de souffle, essayait tant bien que mal de parler.

Duo: Oh Heechan! Si tu voyais ta tête!! J'te jure, t'es trop marrant!!^^ T'avais si chaud que ça??   
Tu m'excuses hein? A pas fait exprès!!^^

Heero_ enfin lui-même_: DUO!! OMAE O KOROSU BAKA!!

Duo: Mais vii!! C'est pas de ma faute si tu n'a pas d'équilibre!!^^  
Besoin d'un coup de main pour sortir?

Duo lui tendit la main.

Duo: Ne suis-je pas magnanime? Je consens à t'aider à sortir de ton embarras. Franchement, je suis trop bon, ça me perdra un de ces....  
RHAAAAAAHHH!! Heeroooo!! Stupid boy!! Chuis trempé maintenant!

Heero, dans sa grande bonté d'âme, avait accepter la main de Duo. [3] Malheureusement pour ce dernier, il l'avait aussi tiré de toute ses forces, afin de lui faire profiter de la baignade lui aussi.

Heero: C'est le but.

Duo: Tu vas me payer ça!

S'ensuivit une course-poursuite sous marine, ponctuée par de nombreux éclats de rires. Finalement, Duo réussit à attraper Heero. Le retournant pour pouvoir lui faire face, il se retrouva bouche bé.  
Les cobalts brillants de malice, les lèvres ourlées sur un sourire irrésistible et séducteur et cette odeur enivrante d'orchidée s'échappant de ses cheveux mouillés, le rendait tout simplement BEAU. Sans compter ses vêtements qui moulaient outrageusement son corps mince et musclé et les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient de ses cheveux, glissant sur son visage, rendant encore plus brillante la peau halée. Mais surtout, la couleur de l'eau se réflétant dans les 2 précieuses pierres bleues, y rajoutant une couleur irréllé et bien trop belle, et cette lueur qu'il n'y avait jamais vu.[4]

God! Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau! Un vrai canon, pensa Duo.

La lueur dans les yeux d'Heero lui donnait une certaine faiblesse dans les genoux. Il sentit comme un coup de poing quand le brun lui sourit d'avantage et recula progressivement quant il le vit s'approcher, tel un prédateur.

Oh bon sang! Recule tout de suite Heero ou je ne répondrais plus de mes actes! Faudra pas venir te plaindre si je te viole!, pensa le natté.

Heero, lui, était perdu dans sa contemplation. Pour lui, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était goûter aux 2 lèvres tentatrices, semblables à 2 mûres sauvages, qui ne cessaient de le narguer. Quand le natté lui avait fait face, il avait bloqué. Il s'était retrouvé devant un rêve.  
De longues mèches caramels s'échappant d'une tresse à moitié défaite, ce corps svelte et ferme mis en valeur par les vêtements trempés et ce sourire, ce sourire séducteur, prédateur, auquel personne ne pouvait résister. Celui-là même qui l'obsédait. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient dans ses cheveux, tissant ça et là des fils d'or, et ses 2 amethystes, les 2 plus belles perles qui lui eut été donné de voir, brillant de joie, illuminait tout son visage. Le contraste entre sa peau albâtre et ses yeux mauves ne le rendait que plus séduisant. Duo était désirable.[5]

Ils n'éaient plus qu'a quelques milimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs nez se touchaient, leurs souffles se mêlaient, chacun plongé dans le regard de l'autre.

Comme dans un rêve, Heero vit la main de Duo caresser tendrement son visage, passant délicatement sur ses lèvres. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Duo.

Duo: Tu as froid?, demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle au possible.

Heero: Iie. 

Sa voix était rauque et basse. Duo posa son autre main sur les hanches d'Heero, collant d'avantage leurs bassin entre eux. Une décharge les traversa. Heero, plus en confiance, glissa ses mains autour du cou du chatain et s'y agrippa. Et enfin, avec la main qui caressait Heero, Duo la posa sur la nuque rapprochant leurs lèvres. L'instant était magique. Ils fermèrent les yeux... [6]

************

Il pleuvait à verse. Le ciel grondait et de puissantes bourrasques soufflaient.  
Une jeune fille était appuyée contre le rebord de sa fenêtre, attendant le retour de ses soeurs. Elle était assez inquiète. Ses soeurs étaient sortis faire quelques courses, mais c'était surtout pour son frère qu'elle s'inquiètait. Son pitit Quat-chan à elle, comme elle aimait l'appeler. Il lui manquait, elle espérait de tout son coeur qu'il aille bien.  
Soudain, des coups sourds se firent entendre à l'entrée. Se demandant qui cela pouvait être, elle se leva précipitament.  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle se retrouva face à un homme balafré sur la joue gauche, du sourcil jusqu'à la lèvre.[7]

Irya: Heu..., bonsoir. Vous désirez?

L'homme: Votre frère.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, qu'elle se retrouva plongée dans le noir le plus complet.

*************

[8] Quatre était profondément endormit, Wufei et Trowa inspectaient les lieux et Heero et Duo batifolaient dans l'eau^^.  
Ils étaient seuls cette fois-ci, pensa Duo. Pas de princesse collante pour les interrompre ou de monstre buveur de sang.   
Leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin.

Oh bon sang!, pensèrent-ils de concert.

Jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avait resentit pareils sensations. C'était tellement agréable, un avant goût du paradis, pensa Heero.  
Son premier baiser, Duo lui avait donné son premier baiser. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que c'était si bon. Les yeux fermés, afin de mieux ressentir, il sentait le doux parfum de Duo lui titiller le nez. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.  
Il en était à ce stade de réflections, quand il sentit une langue douce et audacieuse lui chatouiller les lèvres. Il gémit.

Enhardit par la réaction d'Heero, Duo pressa d'avantage ses lèvres et son corps, diminuant encore le vide déjà inexistant entre leurs 2 personnes.  
La douceur des lèvres d'Heero était incomparable, leurs saveurs inégalables. Il lui mordilla tendrement la lèvre inférieur, la taquinant. Ne pouvant résister d'avantages aux assauts de Duo et à sa bouche si douce et parfumée à la mûre, il céda. Duo entreprit d'explorer le plus consciencieusement possible sa nouvelle propriété. Il ne négligea aucuns recoins et enfin, sa langue se trouva une compagne de jeu. Une danse des plus sensuelles commença alors. Le baiser dura un temps interminable.  
Quand enfin, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, les joues rouges, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se sourire.

Leurs yeux brillaient encore de désir et Duo se sentait assez frustré. Mais malgré tout, ils ne devaient pas aller trop vite. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, bien sur que si, mais Heero était plus fragile, il ne voulait pas le blesser ou l'effrayer. Ils prendraient leurs temps. Durant cet instant passionnel, Duo avait découvert qu'Heero était très fragile. Ayant eu une enfance des plus tristes, il était tout à fait normal qu'il soit un peu tendu à l'idée de s'attacher à un homme qu'il ne connassait pas depuis longtemps.

Heero avait baissé les yeux, gêné par le regard intense de Duo.  
Amusé par la réaction du brun, Duo lui releva le visage, tenant délicatement son menton.  
Kawai, pensa-t-il.   
Heero avait encore les joues rouges et arborait un air timide tout à fait adorable.  
Mais avant que le natté ait pu faire un geste, Heero le baillonnait d'un tendre baiser, comme pour lui prouver qu'il avait toute confiance en lui.   
C'est alors que Duo se rendit compte qu'Heero était légèrement plus petit que lui et qu'il devait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds s'il voulait l'embrasser sur le front.   
Se sentant fondre, le chatain posa sa tête sur la chevelure de leur leader, s'impregnant le plus possible de son parfum d'orchidée sauvage. Un parfum entêtant et enivrant.

Duo: On devrait sortir, tu ne crois pas? [9]

Heero: Hai. Duo, est-ce que ça veut dire que...?

Duo: Oui, ça veut dire que je t'aime et que si tu le veux bien, nous serons ensemble.

Heero ne répondit pas, mais Duo ne s'en vexa pas. Il savait qu'Heero avait besoin d'un peu de temps. Et il attendrait.

A suivre...

Pitchoune: O_o!  
Duo: Ben quoi?  
Pitchoune: C'était pas censé se passer comme ça!!   
J'ai failli faire un lime! Tu te rends compte! Ce n'était pas dans mes projets, ni dans le scénar!  
Duo: D'1: Depuis quand t'as un scénar? Et de 2: Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêter en si bon chemin?  
Pitchoune: Je te proute et je t'embloupe!  
Ah oui! J'oubliais: Yeah! un chap de finit!!^^ Contente, contente^^  
Les G-boys qui secouent la tête: Désespérante!

**PS:** Les coups de pieds dans le derrières sont les bienvenus pour me motiver!!^^ et les reviews aussi bien entendue^^ Please?? *Chibi-eyes-made-in-moua*

Notes de l'autrice débile et qui servent à faire jolies même si ça marche pas^^:

[1]:Z'en ont mis du temps que même!!^^  
[2]: *Quatre et Trowa qui rougissent*: N'invente pas n'importe quoi!!  
[3]: gomen pour les préssés, mais c'est pas une demande en mariage^^  
[4]: Il est trop beau!!! Je veux le même!! *bave*  
[5]: *L'auteuse essuie son clavier pleins de bave*  
[6]: Pitié!! Ne me tuez pas!!  
[7]: Vous vous rappelez de lui??  
[8]:J'avais l'intention d'arreter le chap là, mais, j'avais pas envie de recevoir des menaces de mort!!^^  
Chuis pas aussi sadique quand même!!^^  
[9]: YOOOOOO!! J'étais partie pour faire un lemon!! o_O!! Non, ça ne devait pas se passer comme çaaaaaaa!!! Ils ne devaient pas s'embrasser tout de suite!!!  



	8. Ma faute

** Auteur:** Pitchoune.Z, sadique sur les bords^^

**E-mail:** Sunabara.mohamed@laposte.net

**Source: ** Gundam-Wing

**Genres:** Yaoi, UA, OOC, romance et Death et aussi torture psychologique de Kitikat^^

**Couples:** Surprise^^(Quel suspens^^)

**Disclamer:**Les G-boys de demandent qu'à m'appartenir, pourquoi les proprio ne veulent-ils pas?? Snif!

Voyez-vous, je me demande combien de personne voudraient me dépecer si je tuais Quatre? Une chose est sure, malgré tout, je ferais une happy-end! Si, si, c'est possible^^

Réponses aux reviews:

** Misao girl:** Merci pour la review^^ C'est vrai, Duo et Heero sont trop choupinet^^  
Encore merci et bisou^^

** Mely : ** Contente que ça te plaise^^ L'est perdu le Hee-chou, faut le comprendre^^ En tout cas, merci pour la review^^  
Merci et gros poutoux baveux^^

**Poucycatt :** Merciiiiiiii^^ Contente que cette fic te fasse rire et que tu la trouve choupi^^ J'ai pas arrêté à ce moment là car je me suis dit que je me ferait tuer^^  
Voili voilou la suite^^ Encore merci et gros poutoux for you^^  
PS: J'adore ton pseudo^^

** Alana :** Merci^^ Mais nan t'es pas bête! C'est moi qui m'explique mal^^ Death, oui, mais ça dépend aussi qui va mourir^^ Et puis, moi non plus je vois pas comment c'est possible, mais je trouverais! Gambatte!!^^ Promis, Happy-end en force^^  
Encore merci et kisu^^

** mimi yuy1 :** Kikoo^^ Merci pour la review, contente que t'es eu du temps^^ Ah! La petite scène dans l'eau, elle a plut à beaucoup de personne je crois^^  
Encore merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir et big kisu

**Fred01 :** Euh...Kikoo^^ Tu te trompe, je suis pas la bonne Pitchoune^^ Moi, c'est Pitchoune.Z (c'te différence^^)  
En tout cas, contente que la fic te plaise^^ Merci quand même pour la review^^ et bisou^^

**Yami-Rose1 :** Merci^^ Je vois que la scène du baiser t'as plut^^  
encore merci et bisou^^

**Vivi-chan winner :** Merci beaucoup^^ Moi aussi ze voudrait un Heechou tout mouillé! Pourquoi ça s'achète pas???   
En tout cas, encore merci et gros bisou à toi aussi^^ Contente de te voir "encore et toujours"^^

**Exandra :** Merchi coupinou d'avoir lu mon chap en avant première^^  
Poutoux, poutoux^^

** Miko-tenshi :** Thanks a lot^^ Et oui, décongèle du glaçon dans 5...4..3...ou p'tète 2 chap, on verra^^ Merci et kisu^^

.

Eh bé! Je vois que le bisou a été apprécié^^ Ca me rassure, j'avais peur d'avoir raté la scène, mais bon, je pense qu'elle était pas mal^^  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait chaud au coeur! Heu, pour ceux à qui j'envoi un message pour prévenir des parutions, si ça vous dérange, dites-le et excusez-moi, j'arrêterais de vous prendre la tête^^  
Encore merci^^

And now,   
Go to the Lecture^^

** Chap8:**

Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle avait soif et elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Elle paniquait, ses yeux étaient bandés et elle était ballottée de toutes parts.  
Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était écouter. Elle entendait un faible bruit de respiration et de galop. Et tout lui revint en mémoire.   
L'homme! Il l'avait assommé! Il lui avait parlé de Quatre, puis plus rien, le trou noir. Bon sang! Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle fourrée?  
Elle espérait sincèrement que tout allait bien pour ses soeurs, même si une petite voix désagréable lui disait plutôt de s'en faire pour elle.  
Toutefois, elle n'était pas baillonnée et pouvait donc crier. Mais qui aurait-elle pu bien alerter? Les environs semblaient désert, seul le souffle des chevaux et de son ravisseur lui parvenenait. Elle était seule, sur un cheval, prisonnière d'un homme et personne ne savait où elle se trouvait. Une bouffée d'angoisse la saisit.

L'homme: Ne t'en fais pas, si tu me dit ce que je veux savoir, je ne te ferais rien.

Irya: Et que voulez-vous savoir?

L'homme: Où se trouve ton frère?

Irya: Je n'ai pas de frère.

L'homme: Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. 

Irya: Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes! Qui me dit que vous ne me tuerez pas quand vous aurez appris tout ce que vous voulez savoir?

L'homme: Bien que cela ne change rien pour toi, je me nomme Dragon. Et comme je te l'ai dit, je cherche ton frère.

Irya _menaçante_: Que lui voulez-vous? Je vous préviens, je ne vous laisserez pas toucher à un seul de ses cheveux!

Dragon: Tu as du caractère, mais cela ne te sauvera pas. Les forces qui sont en action dépassent tes faibles capacités. Que crois-tu pouvoir faire pour ton frère?

Irya: Bien plus que vous ne croyez! Répondez-moi! Que lui voulez-vous?

Dragon: Je veux le tuer. Mon maître veut sa mort. Pour racheter mon erreur, je lui rapporterait son coeur.

Irya: Et vous me dites ça! Vous êtes culottés! Croyez-vous vraiment que j'accepte de vous aider après ce que vous prévoyez de faire?

Dragon _ ton lourd de menace_: Qui t'as dit que tu avais le choix?

Irya _tremblante_: Je ne sais rien et même si je le savais, je ne vous dirais rien!

Dragon: Tu es vraiment très courageuse. C'est une noble qualité. Mais tu devrais plutôt te préparer à pleurer la mort de ton jeune frère.

Irya: Quatre ne mourra pas!

Dragon: Quatre? C'est donc ainsi qu'il s'appelle à présent. Je me souviens que ses parents l'avaient nommé Qualice.

Irya: Qualice? Vous connaissez Quatre?

Dragon: Tu ne connais pas la moitié de l'histoire. Ton frère n'est pas celui que tu crois.

Irya: Et bien, racontez-moi![1]

Dragon _amusé_: Soit. Si tu venais à mourir, il ne serait que justice que tu saches au moins pourquoi.  
Il y a longtemps, mon Maître m'avait ordonné de tuer un bébé. Il représentait une menace pour lui. Cet enfant n'est autre que ton frère.  
Malheureusement, sa mère a réussit à le sauver. J'ai tué ses parents, mais lui, m'a échappé. J'avais perdu sa trace.  
Mon Maître m'a sévèrement punis. Pour racheter ma faute, j'ai passé mon temps à le rechercher.Comment aurais-je pû deviner qu'il vivait toujours dans le même village qui l'avait vu naître? Le temps s'écoulait et l'enfant ne réapparassait toujours pas. J'avais donc abandonné toutes recherches.

Irya: Vous avez tuez ses parents? Comment avez été assez cruel pour commettre un tel acte?

Dragon: Ne te méprend pas, je n'avais rien contre ses parents. Je les respectait, c'étaient de fièrs guerriers. Mais je me devais d'obéir aux ordres.

Irya: Peut importe! On a toujours le choix! Vous obéissez aveuglément, n'avez-vous donc aucune conscience? Aucun sens de la justice ou du bien?

Dragon: Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc. Il n'y a pas de "bien" à proprement parlé. On choisit tous sa voie, j'ai choisit la mienne.

Irya: Celle du mal oui!

Dragon: Celle qui pour moi est juste. J'ai compris, il y a bien longtemps, qu'il fallait savoir se salir les mains. La paix ne vient pas d'elle-même, il faut l'amener, la chercher! Seule la force peut l'apporter!

Irya: La force seule est injuste, tout comme la justice sans force est sans valeur![2]

Dragon_ en colère_: Ne parle pas de choses auquelles tu n'entends rien!! Que connais-tu de la souffrance? De l'injustice? 

Irya _bléssée_: Vous croyez que je ne connais rien à la souffrance?? J'ai perdu mon père, ma mère, et je risque de perdre aussi mon frère!! Alors oui, je connais la souffrance!

Dragon: Ne te berces pas d'illusions! Ton frère va mourir! Tu n'es qu'une otage! Si tu ignores où est ton frère, nous le retrouverons et je le forcerais à me suivre. Jamais il ne t'abandonnera. Tu sera la cause de la mort de ton frère! A ce moment là, tu comprendra encore mieux l'injustice de ce monde et tu tomberas de haut!  
Retiens bien que tu n'as aucune valeur! Je retrouverais ton frère et tu le regarderas mourir!

Irya _ en larmes_: Jamais! Vous m'entendez? Jamais je ne vous laisserais lui faire du mal! Je préfèrerais encore mourir!

Dragon: Mais c'est ce qui pourrait très bien arrivé!

Et furieux, il se retourna pour la frapper. [3]

La joue rouge, en larmes, Irya s'éffondra de fatigue.

Quatre, gémit-elle.

************

Irya!

Quatre venait de se lever en sursaut, haletant.  
Il était mort d'inquiètude. Son uchu no kokoro le prévenait d'un danger. Il avait sentit la peur et l'angoisse de sa soeur. Elle était en danger, il devait faire quelque chose! Mais quoi donc? Il ignorait où elle se trouvait?  
Il se frappa soudain le front.

Ma faute! C'est ma faute! Si Irya venait à mourir, je ne me la pardonerais jamais! Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi encore?

Trowa: Quatre! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? ça ne va pas?

Entre temps, tous les autres étaient arrivés.  
Enroulés chacun dans une serviette, Duo et Heero le regardaient, visiblement inquièt. Wufei semblait anxieux et Trowa le ragardait étrangement.

Duo: Quat-chan! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? Pourquoi tu trembles? 

Pris de panique, Quatre l'agrippa par les épaules pour le secouer.

Quatre : C'est Irya! Duo, Irya est en danger! Elle risque de mourir! Il me cherche! On doit aller l'aider! Tu m'entends? Mais dis quelque chose à la fin? Duo!

Duo était muet de stupeur. Quatre était hystérique, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il racontait.

Duo: Calmes-toi Quatre! On comprend rien! Qui veut te tuer? Et pourquoi Irya serait-elle en danger?

Tout en continuant à le secouer, Quatre s'expliqua.

Quatre: Mais tu ne comprends rien! Comment veux-tu que je me calme? Dragon, il a prit Irya en otage! On doit la sauver! Je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal!

Quatre, calmes-toi.  
C'était Trowa.  
Il le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

Trowa: racontes-nous tout calmement.

Et tel un automate, Quatre raconta ce qu'il avait vu.

Quatre:....vous comprenez? Il me cherche! Je ne supporterais pas de perdre Irya! J'ai déjà perdu ma mère, mon père et mes parents adoptifs. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt! Je n'y survivrais pas!  
Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire?? Dites-le moi, aidez-moi! Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez, mais dites ce que je dois faire! Je n'en peux plus!

Il s'écroula en larmes dans les bras de Trowa, vaincu par toutes ses émotions.[4]

Personne n'osait intérompre le lourd silence qui planait. Seuls les sanglots étouffés de Quatre et leurs respirations tendues se faisaient entendre.  
Duo était au bords des larmes, Wufei était pâle et Heero semblait plus triste que jamais. La tristesse de l'empathe était palpable. Sa détresse les touchait en pleins coeur. Que pouvaient-ils faire?  
Trowa, lui, ne semblait plus aussi impassible. A dire vrai, son expression était indéchiffrable, étant donné qu'on ne voyait pas son visage. Il avait enfoui sa tête dans les cheveux de Quatre et tous 2 étaient secoués par les sanglots du blond. Il semblaient ne faire plus qu'un.  
Finalement, quand Quatre se calma et s'endormit, Trowa le lâcha pour se rafraichir un peu.  
Quand il revint, l'empate dormait profondément dans les bras de Duo,[5] son beau visage encore marqué par les larmes. Le natté le bordait tendrement, jouant avec ses mèches et Trowa ressentit alors une drôle de sensation dans le ventre.   
On appelle ça la jalousie, lui apprit une voix désagréable au fond de sa tête.

Le silence fut alors interrompu par Wufei:

Wufei: Alors, que fais-t'on?

Heero: Justement, que peut-on faire? On ignore où ils se trouvent, on ne sait pas s'il la tuera vraiment, on ne connait même pas le visage du ravisseur, excépté Quatre. En gros, on ne sait rien du tout.

Duo: Tant qu'il n'aura pas Quatre, il ne fera pas de mal à Irya, je crois. Pour qu'elle reste en vie, il vaut mieux qu'ils ne nous trouvent pas. Mais on ne peut pas la laisser entre ses mains non plus.

Trowa: Si seulement on savait où ils sont. Quatre ne peut-il pas le savoir?

Duo: Il n'est pas médium! C'est déjà bien qu'il est ressentit que sa soeur soit en danger.

Wufei: Je pense que le mieux, serait qu'on les retrouve et qu'on le neutralise une bonne fois pour toute. On l'attrappe, on délivre la soeur, on le fait parler et on le tue.

Duo: Radical, mais ça peut marcher.

Trowa: Heero?

Heero: Hn?

Trowa:...

Heero: Hn. Dans notre situation actuelle, on ne peut pas grand chose pour la soeur de Quatre. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est continuer à avancer. Puisque l'ennemi est à notre recherche, il finira bien par nous trouver. Tant que Quatre sera vivant, la fille n'aura rien. Nous pouvons juste prier pour qu'il nous retrouve au plus vite, et comme l'a dit Wufei, on l'attrappera et on le fera parler.  
Je pense que Quatre serait d'accord, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

Duo: Reste plus qu'à lui annoncer la nouvelle. Qui s'y colle?

Heero: Moi.

Et tandis que les autres leur laissaient un peu d'intimité, Heero réveillait Quatre pour lui annoncer leur décision.   
Le blond n'était pas des plus enthousiastes quant à cette idée, mais il devait bien reconnaitre qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. La lueur concernée dans les yeux d'Heero le convainquit de cette idée.  
Tient bon petite soeur, pensa-t-il une dernière fois avant de sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil.

***********

La nuit était tombée. C'était le tour de garde de wufei et on appercevait la lame de son sabre qui brillait à la lueur du feu de camps.   
Quatre et Trowa dormaient, Duo somnolait et Heero réfléchissait.  
A vrai dire, son esprit était en pleine ébullition. Le coeur en émoi, il sentait encore le parfum du châtain dans ses narines et le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentait encore leurs 2 corps préssés l'un contre l'autre et les douces caresses de ses mains. Rougissant furieusement, il secoua la tête, cherchant désespérément à chasser toutes ses émotions de sa tête. Comment pouvait-il penser à ça, alors qu'une jeune fille était en danger? Mais il n'y pouvait rien! C'était plus fort que lui. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose de ce genre. Des émotions toutes nouvelles qui lui faisaient tourner la tête [mon chocolat à moi, Cémoi^^ Gomen, je me tais^^]. Il se sentait perdu. Et puis, le natté lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait et qu'il souhaitait être avec lui. Mais lui, que voulait-il? Etait-il amoureux du châtain? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'un sentiment de bien être et de plénitude qu'il ne connaissait pas, le saisissait dès qu'il pensait à lui. Auprès de Duo, il se sentait bien.  
Décidément, c'était bien trop compliqué pour lui.  
N'y tenant plus, il se leva pour questionner celui qui soulevait tant de doutes dans son coeur.

Heero: Tu dors?

Duo: Non, je t'entend t'agiter depuis tout à l'heure. Tu veux parler un peu?

Heero: Si ça ne te dérange pas, oui.

Duo: Et bien, Sit down! Raconte-moi tout!!

S'installant près de lui, sous la même couverture, il lui fit part, avec beaucoup de gêne, de toutes ses interrogations.

Heero:...tu comprends? Je suis perdu. Avec toi, je me sens bien, je me sens différent. Tu me réchauffes. Tu me troubles, lui avouat-il, rouge de honte.

Duo, lui, était partagé entre la joie et la stupeur.  
Joie, car il ne laissait pas Heero indiférent, loin de là, mais stupéfait, car le brun ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait.

Duo: Tu sais, je ne t'oblige à rien. Prends ton temps. Quand tu sauras enfin ce que tu ressens pour moi, tu me le dira. Mais ne cherche pas trop à comprendre, ça embrouille plus qu'autre choses. Laisse les choses venir comme elles viennent.

Heero : Je me sens coupable. Me poser de tels questions alors que des vies sont en danger.

Duo: Tu n'a pas à te sentir coupable. On a tous droit au bohneur. Pourquoi n'y aurais-tu pas droit?

Heero: Parce que je ne le mérite pas.

Duo : Ne dis plus jamais ça! Je t'interdis de redire une connerie de ce genre! Tu es comme les autres! Quoi qu'il t'es été fait, tu as le droit d'être heureux!

"Heero, je te promet que je ferais tout pour qu'à chaque fois que tu fermes les yeux, tu ai envie de sourire.  
C'est une promesse." Une promesse, pensa Heero. 

Heero: Je peux dormir avec toi?[6]

Duo,_ d'abord étonné, puis flatté_: Mais bien sûr! Allez, come on!!

Et tandis qu'un doux sommeil les emportaient, Wufei les regardaient, un tendre et amusé sourire aux lèvres.

A suivre...

Pitchoune: Yeah!! Un chap de finit!! Contente, contente^^  
N'empêche, ça devair pas se passer comme ça!! S'cuse moi Cat-chou, c'est Jack, il a prit posséssion de mon esprit!

Duo: Jack?

Pitchoune: Mon autre personnalité sadique et psychopathe^^

Duo: O_o Tu l'es pas déjà?

Pitchoune:...

Duo: Ouais, je me disais aussi

Wufei: Pourquoi j'ai jamais de calin moi?

Pitchoune: Parce que t'es marié et un homme fidel!

Wufei: -_-

Heero: Et mon lemon?

Pitchoune: o_O??  
Répète?

Heero: L.E.M.O.N

Pitchoune: ça va, chuis pas conne non plus!

Wufei: Des fois, on se demande^^

Pitchoune: OMAE O KORSU!  
Bon, j'ai bien réfléchie, si vous tenez à avoir un lime, ça peut se négocier! Suffit de reviewer^^

Duo: Pourquoi quand c'est Heechan qui demande tu veux bien?

Pitchoune: Pourquoi tu te plainds? C'est pareil non?  
Bon, en tout cas faut que je sois inspirée!!

*Chibi-eyes-made-in-moi*:** Review please????????**

Les notes à la con qui font jolies^^:

[1]: Je viens de me rendre comte que j'adorais le caractère d'Irya!!^^  
[2]:Alors là, j'avoue, j'ai pompée à mort sur "Fly"^^  
[3]: Chtite indication: Ils ont chacun sur un cheval, côte à côte. Gomen si c'est pas très clair! N'empêche, quel goujat! Frapper une jeune fille!  
[4]: J'avoue que quand j'imagine la scène, je suis très émue! Pov pitit Cachou, je te jure que je voulais pas faire ça!  
[5]: Décidément, il va tous se les faire^^  
[6]: Il dit ça avec une tête d'enfant qui demande une faveur^^ Je t'aime mon Hee-chan^^  



	9. Les ennemis approchent

**Auteur:** Pitchoune.Z

**E-mail:** Sunabara.mohamed@laposte.net

**Source: **Gundam-Wing, et ça, même si j'ai vu qu'un seul épisode^^

**Genre:** Yaoi, sérieux, UA, OOC, romance, Death (me-tuez-pas-pitié-c-est-pas-moi-chuis-innocente), bref, pleins de bonnes choses^^

**Couples:** Surprise^^ Un indice: 2+1/1+2 et 3+4/4+3? et 5+?

**Disclamer: Ehhhh! Vous savez quoi??  
Non? Et ben les G-Boys sont pas à moi! (J'ai été très étonnée aussi):p**

Réponses aux reviews:

**Vivi-chan winner:** Siluuuut^^ Ca se voit tant que ça que Kitikat va encore souffrir????^^  
Merci beaucoup pour la review et Big poutoux pour toi!!^^

**Misao girl :** Kikoo^^ Tu aimes quand les G-boys souffrent? Tu vas être servit^^ Meun nan chuis pas sadique!!^^  
Oups, si tu trouves ce chap tristounet, la suite est... Enfin, je te laisse deviner^^  
Merci beaucoup pour la review et Gros bisou à toi aussi!!^^

**Yami-Rose1 :** Coucou^^Je suis d'accord avec toi, l'est trop chou le Hee-chan^^ Comment tu as su que Duo allait avoir des problèmes?? o_O  
Enfin, son tour sera dans pas mal de temps, pour l'instant il est tranquille^^ Et de rien de te prévenir pour les puiblications!!^^  
Thanks a lot pour la review et Kisu!!^^

**Exandra :** Kikoo ma puce^^ Pourquoi je persecute Catchou?? Ben parce que je l'aime!!^^ Et pis, qui te dis qu'Heero aime Duo, hein?? Et Relena, tu l'oubli??  
Niark!! T'inquiète pas, mon Hee-koi va s'appercevoir qu'il aime Duo^^  
*Ouf! j'avais cru sentir des mauvaises ondes tout à coup^^*  
Merci pour la review, tu me soutiens depuis le début et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me touche et m'encourage à écrire mes horreurs!!  
Grox Poutoux de le mort pour toi!!^^

OUINNNNNNNNNN!!!!! Ma fic perd de l'audience!!! L'était si nulle que ça le chap précédent?????  
Même si c'est pour dire que c'est nulle, laissez une review SVP, histoire que je m'améliore et que je saches si vous avez aimez!!PLEASE ;_____;

And now,  
Go to the Lecture....

** Chap9: "Les ennemies approchent"**

L'herbe était encore humide de rosée et une légère brume flottait. En raison de l'heure matinale, la température était assez fraîche.  
Quatre fut le premier debout. Wufei avait laissé son tour de garde à Duo qui veillait jalousement sur Heero. Ce dernier dormait profondément, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule du natté.

Duo : S'lut Quat'! Tu vas mieux?

Quatre : Beaucoup mieux! En pleine forme je dirais même!   
J'ai hate de reprendre la route!

Son entrain forcé n'échappa pas à Duo.

Duo : Tu sais, ce n'est pas en avançant à l'aveuglette qu'on retrouvera Irya. Evite de te faire trop de soucis, ok? Tu la sens? Elle va bien?

Quatre : Oui, elle est vivante.

Duo: Et bien tu vois! Je ne veux pas paraître sans coeur, j'adore Irya, mais tu comprends....

Quatre : Ne t'en fais pas Duo, je sais.  
Mais c'était tellement réel, j'ai sentit sa peur comme si elle était mienne!   
Ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

Duo : Ne t'en fais pas, on te crois.  
Bon, on réveil les autres et on part?

Quatre : Oui

Et après un frugal petit déjeuné, nos 5 compagnons étaient en selles.

Aprés un petit moment.

Duo : Au fait, c'est quoi l'itinéraire?  
Draïn est au Nord, non? On va plutôt à l'Est, là.

Heero : Je sais, mais étant donné que les routes ne sont pas sûres, il était préférables de couper à travers les bois.

Duo : Ah.

Wufei : Il va falloir se montrer prudent. On veut que ce Dragon nous retrouve, mais il ne faudrait pas non plus que d'autres nous tombe dessus!

Heero : Nous allons continuer tout droit, c'ets le chemin le plus court. Quand on sortira des bois, on s'arrêtera dans les auberges des petits villages.

*************

Stoppant net son cheval, l'homme en descendit afin d'inspecter les traces au sol.

Irya : Vous pourriez au moins m'enlever mon bandeau! Je suis attachée, vous ne craignez rien. Je commence à en avoir marre de ne rien voir!

Dragon : Tais-toi un peu.

Il lui ôta cependant son bandeau.

Dragon : Bonne nouvelle, nous les avons presque rattrapés. Ils sont 5, 5 à s'être arrêtés ici, hier.  
Ils ont fait un feu, juste là, 2 ont dormit sous cet arbre, l'un veillait près du feu, l'autre près des chevaux et le dernier était allongé ici.  
Ils sont partis depuis moins de 3 heures à en juger par le reste du feu. Nous avons bien fait de ne pas nous arrêter. On se passera encore de pause et on accélère.  
D'après les traces, ils vont vers l'Est, si on accélère, on les aura rattrapés avant la nuit.

Irya : Et bien dépêchons nous! Qu'ils vous retrouvent et vous tuent!

Dragon : Encore faurait-il qu'ils en soient capables.

Irya : Ne sous-estimez pas Quatre.

Dragon : Au contraire, il est très dangereux.  
Cependant, il n'en a pas conscience, et c'est là son principal défaut.

Remontant sur sa selle, ils partirent à vive allure.

************

Duo en avait assez. Ils avaient fait 2 pauses, mais depuis, ne cessaient de chevaucher. Il n'était pas fatigué mais, lassé. Depuis 3 jours ils ne faisaient qu'une chose: Galoper, galoper et encore galoper.  
Et puis, il était inquiet pour Irya. Mais il ne devait surtout pas se décourager. D'abord pour Irya, et puis pour Quatre, qui faisait tout pour tenir le coup.  
Il en était à un tel stade de réflexion qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés.  
Viviblement, il y avait un problème.

Heero : On est suivit.  
L'endroit est bien dégagé, ce sera mieux pour le combat.  
Prenez vos postes.

Trowa était grimpé sur un arbre, son arc à la main, Wufei, Duo et Quatre, à l'abri dérrière un arbre, l'épée à la main, et Heero, seul, debout au milieu de la clairière.

Duo : Heero! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?

Heero : Il faut un appât.

Le temps s'écoulait et rien ne venait. Wufei commençait à s'ennuyer quand soudain, une flèche sortit de nul part.  
Heero l'esquiva de justesse, elle lui entailla la joue.  
L'ennemi venait de signaler sa présence.  
D'un seul mouvement, Trowa décocha une flèche, qui vint se planter dans un bouclier.  
Duo, Quatre et Wufei sortirent de leur repère, prêt à combattre.  
Dragon se tenait là, debout, son cheval un peu plus loin. La flèche de Trowa toujours fichée dans le bouclier de sa main gauche et l'épée dans la droite, il avait une expression indéchiffrable.

Dragon : Posez-vos armes.

Duo : Tu veux pas non plus qu'on te déroule le tapis rouge?  
Tu es seul face à nous 5, ce serait plutôt à toi de te rendre tu ne crois pas?

Dragon : J'ai un otage. Faites un mouvement et elle mourra.

Pour prouver ses dire, il attrapa Irya qui était pâle et tremblante, et la plaça devant lui.

Quatre : Irya!

Irya : Quatre!

Wufei : Espèce de lâche! Prendre une onna en otage! Tu n'as pas honte?

Dragon : Non. La victoire, tout pour elle.  
Si vous faites ce que je vous dis, il ne lui arrivera rien.  
Livrez-moi Qualice, ou Quatre, si vous préférez.

Duo : Tu es plutôt en infériorité numérique, tu ne crois pas?  
C'est à toi de te rendre.

Dragon : Ne me sous-estimez pas. 

Il se mit à siffler, et sortit de nul part, une meute de chien-loups se déploya.  
Avant même qu'ils ne fassent un geste, le mercenaire attaqua Heero, qui jusque là, n'avait dit un mot, ni fait un geste.

Trowa sauta à bas de son arbre, l'épée serait plus efficace contre les chiens.  
Tandis que Wufei sabrait, trowa plantait et Duo coupait. Il avait sortit ses lames et tout comme les autres, dépeçait tout ce qui s'approchait trop près de lui.  
Heero, quant à lui, était à égalité avec le mercenaire. Ils étaient de même force et de même agilité. Aucun des deux ne semblaient prendre l'avantage.  
Durant ce temps, Quatre s'était approché de sa soeur et l'avait détaché. Puis, ils avaient rejoint les 3 autres. Les 4 jeunes hommes s'étaient mis dos à dos, Irya au centre pour la protéger.  
Quatre avit tiré son épée et se battait comme un beau diable.  
A eux 4, ils faisaient reculer efficacement les chiens. Malheureusement, ils étaient encore nombreux.  
Heero semblait fatigué, il encaissait plus qu'il ne donnait et les autres commençaient également à ployer sous les attaques.  
Finalement, la protection qu'ils avaient érigés autour d'Irya se brisa. Ils étaient dispersés.

Dragon profita soudain d'un instant d'inattention d'Heero qui venait tant bien que mal de parer un coup, pour décochr 3 flèches.  
Comme dans un film au ralenti, chacun vit les flèches lancées en même temps se diriger vers Quatre.  
Tous les chiens étaient morts, mais les les combattants étaient tous trop loin pour pouvoir les arrêter.

Et ce fut l'impact.

Les yeux grands ouvert, Quatre n'eut même pas le temps de crier, que les flèches l'avaient transpércées, dont une en pleine poitrine.

*************

Dans un lieu inconnu, beaucoup plus loin.

Un homme : Que voyez-vous Une?

Une : De la tristesse et du chagrin.  
Une fureur sans nom, brûlante, vive, palpable.  
IL s'est réveillé.

A suivre..............

Suspens^^ ( à 2 sesterces mais bon!!^^)  
ça vous a plu?? Dites-moi tout! Dois-je arrêter le carnage? Ou continuer le massacre??  
Tous vos commentaires sont les bienvenus!!!!^^

Pitchoune : Yeah!! Un chap de fait!!^^ Contente, contente^^

Duo : o_O! Mais keki va se passer???? Ou kel est la suite??

Pitchoune : Review et tu l'auras^^ J'ai déjà finit de l'écrire !

Trowa : Remue-toi! et que ça saute! 

Pitchoune : Toi, tu veux savoir si t'es veuf hein?

**Reviews please!!!!!!! *chibi-eyes-made-in-moi***

Poutoux poutoux

@+

Pitchoune.Z, plus sadique que jamais.


	10. Et pleurer jusqu'à en mourir

**Auteur:** Pitchoune.Z

**E-mail:** Sunabara.mohamed@laposte.net

**Source:** Gundam-Wing à ma sauce^^

**Genres:** Yaoi, OOC, UA, romance, Death-ayez-pitiè-de-moi-ne-me-tuez-pas-SVP, tout pleins de bonne choses quoi^^

**Couples:** Heero/Duo, Trowa/Quatre 

**Disclamer:** *Les G-boys attachés et menacés par un flingue* : On adooooore Pitchoune et on voudrait lui appartenir, pourquoi nos proprios ne veulent pas??  
Pitchoune : Qu'est-ce-que je vous disais? Ils veulent m'appartenir! C'est pas ma faute!  
Les G-boys: -___-

Réponses aux reviews:

**Poucycat :** Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour tes reviews!!^^ Elles me font toujours extrêmement plaisir car je sais que tu suis ma fic^^  
Merci de me lire et gros poutoux pour toi!!!^^

**Shini :**Kikoo^^ Merci pour la review, contente que la fic te plaise^^ Quatre est vraiment adorable, je comprend que c'est ton perso favori^^  
Au fait, c'est toi qui m'as convaicu de publier le chap plus tôt^^  
Encore merci et Kisu^^

**Exandra :** *Prend Exou dans ses bras pour pas qu'elle pleure* Mais non, pleure pas (ou pas encore^^)Hey! Je suis pas sadique! Ou juste un petit peu alors....^^  
En tout cas, voilà la suite^^  
Merci pour ta review et big poutoux for you!!!^^

**vivi-chan winner :**Thanks pour la review^^ Bon, ok, Quatre morfle assez, mais bon..^^   
Merci et gros bisou!!!^^

**Miko-Tenshi :**Kikoo mon chtit esquimau!!^^ Vas-tu bien??^^ Merci pour la review^^ et comme tu dis, j'a peur de me faire tuer par les fans de Quatre^^  
Encore merci et poutoux!!!^^

**Yami-Rose1 :**Merci^^ et voili voilou la suite^^  
Thanks et kisu!!^^

**mimi yuy :**Merci de lire ma fic!!^^ ça me fait vraiment plaisir^^  
Et donc, voilou la suite^^ Poutoux!!^^

And now,  
Go to the Lecture!^^

**Chtite note : ** Argh! Les 2 chaps précedents étaient de véritables horreurs! Je les trouve vraiment pas terrible!   
Gomen -_-

** Annonce importante pour le bien de cette "fic": ** Je recherche une béta-lecteur pour ma fic, afin de l'améliorer. Si vous êtes tentés, prévenez-moi please!!!!

** Chap10: Et pleurer jusqu'à en mourir."**

** Attendez!!!!! Ne me tuez pas!! Pitié!! Je vous promet qu'il y aura une happy end!! C'est ma devise et je ne la casserais pas!! I eat, I read yaoi, but I never lie!**  
Au fait, si vous voulez vous mettre dans le bain, écoutez en même temps une musique triste!  
Ce chapitre aurait dû être publié dans une semaine, mais étant donné qu'on m'a dit que j'étais sadique et pour rattrapper le coup des chap précédents, je le publie maintenant!!^^ Au fait, les Chap 1 et 2 de la fic ont été modofiés, si ça vous tente....

Bon, fini le blabla, bonne lecture et ayez pitié de moi siouplait^^

**************

.

3 flèches.

1 dans le ventre,  
1 dans le flanc,  
et 1 dans la poitrine, près du coeur.  
3 flèches mortelles.  
Qui pourrait penser que de telles petites choses pourraient ôter la vie?  
Que de si fins et si fragiles objets, qu'on pourrait briser à mains nue, cacheraient une telle force et un tel vice?

Au moment de l'impact, du sang avait giclé, tachant de petites gouttes écarlates le visage déserté de toutes couleurs.  
Le corps s'écroulait, doucement.  
Quatre tomba à genoux, les yeux toujours écarquillés. Plus pâle que la mort, son visage était parsemé de tâches vermillons et sa bouche était ouverte un un cri muet.

Non! Non! Non!

Les yeux retrouverent un semblant de vie et le cri se libéra enfin.

Quatre : Iryaaaaaaaa!!!! Non!!!

Reprenant ses esprits, il prit Irya dans ses bras, l'allongea sur le sol et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

Quatre : Pitié! Tient bon petite soeur, accroche-toi!  
Ne meurs pas! Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie, la supplia-t-il, au bord des larmes.

Irya était très faible, elle respirait difficilement. A l'entente de la voix de son frère, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Irya : Quatre, tu n'as rien. Heureusement, je suis arrivé à temps, parvint-elle à dire.

Quatre : Chut, tais-toi, gardes tes forces.  
Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça!  
Es-tu folle?

Irya : Je ne pouvais pas laisser mourir mon petit frère préféré, plaisanta-t-elle faiblement.

Au dernier moment, elle avait eu le temps de s'interposer entre Quatre et les flèches, se les prenant de plein fouet.

Quatre : Idiote!!

Irya se mit à tousser, elle cracha un peu de sang.

Quatre ne savait pas quoi faire. Les larmes aux yeux, il carressait les cheveux de sa soeur et lui murmurait des mots tendres.

Quatre : Wufei! Fais quelque choses! Vite! N'importe quoi mais fais...

Irya : Chhhhh...Quatre, arrêtes, ça suffit. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, je le sens.  
Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis heureuse de te savoir en vie.

Quatre : Mais...

Levant difficilement sa main, elle posa ses doigts sur la bouche du blond pour le faire taire.  
Tandis que les larmes s'écoulaient silencieusement de ses yeux grands ouverts, Quatre sentit les doigts de sa soeur carresser les griffures qu'il avait au visage, souvenir de son altercation avec le monstre.

Irya pleurait elle aussi.  
Avec difficulté, elle lui dit:

"Tu es blessé Quat-chan. tu te soignera, n'est-ce pas?  
Ne gache pas un aussi adorable visage, je t'en voudrais.  
Tu...tu réussira, ok? Je ne sais pas ce que tu dois faire, mais promet-moi que tu réussiras. Tu amèneras la paix et le bien, hein? Promet le moi Quatre."

L'empathe sentit son coeur se briser. Dieu qu'il avait mal! Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le coeur, qu'on le broyait; le déchiquetait. Il ressentait une telle douleur!

Quatre : Je...te...Je te le promet.

Irya sourit.

Irya : Bien. Tu es fort Quatre.  
Saches que je veillerais sur toi, quelque soit l'endroit où je serais. Tu auras toujours mon amour avec toi, petit frère.  
Tu diras aux autres que je les adores aussi. D'accord?  
.............................

..................................

......................................

Sois fort Quatre........  
Ouhihouka[1].......  
Vis et sois heureux...

Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle cessa définitivement de respirer.

Non.

Quatre la secoua par les épaules, elle ne bougea pas.

Non.

Quatre : Réveille-toi Irya! Ne me laisse pas!

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas.

Non!

Quatre : REVEILLE-TOI!!!! NE MEURS PAS!!!!!!

Aucun mouvement.

NON! NON! NON!

Quatre: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre hurla, cria, frappa du poing sur le sol, mais rien ne semblait le soulager. Il ressentait toujours ce vide dans son coeur. Son coeur qui se serrait. Son coeur qui saignait et qui pleurait.

Personne ne bougeait. Ils étaient tous immobiles, comme prétrifiés. Les yeux révulsée d'horreur, ils étaient muet, incapables du moindre mouvement, de la moindre parole. Même le mercenaire était stupéfait. Il n'avait pas prévu de tuer la fille. Les flèches étaient déstinées à Quatre.

Mais plus que tout, c'était ce cri qui les touchait. Un cri pleins de douleur, de souffrance, qui ne rélétait même pas la moitié de ce que ressentait l'empathe.  
Il avait mal, tellement mal.  
Cette douleur qui lui vrillait le coeur, ce vide au fond de lui, son âme qui pleurait.  
C'était trop. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait qu'on lui arrache le coeur mais n'était-ce pas déjà fait?  
Ce désespoir, cette tristesse, ce chagrin, cette douleur, ce... ce ressentiment.

Ce ressentiment,... cette colère..., cette haine..., cette......... fureur.

Il explosa.

Posant délicatement Irya au sol, il se leva lentement.  
Enfin debout, il releva langouresement sa tête, révélant son visage.  
Les 2 lagons azurs et si purs, avaient laissés place à 2 perles écarlates, 2 perles de sang. Son regard était furieux, pleins de haine.  
Son visage était différent. Ses traits d'anges étaient remplacés par une expression dure, sévère, froide, ravagée de larmes.  
Tout contrastait.  
Ses cheveux d'or, son teint pâle, ses yeux et lèvres rouges.  
Il était dangereusement beau. Un Ange de douleur et de furie.  
Il ne dégageait plus cette aura si douce et bénéfique.

Une aura meurtrière émanait de lui.

Dragon, qui jusque là n'avait rien fait, dégaina de nouveau son épée.  
A distance et d'un mouvement de la main, Quatre envoya l'épée voler quelques mètres plus loin.  
Il marchait lentement vers le mercenaire, regardant les autres, son regard s'attarda un peu sur Trowa, comme s'il luttait contre lui-même.  
Finalement, il tendit de chaque coté de son corps, ses 2 bras à l'horizontale, ce qui créa une pression qui les projeta tous plus loin. Tout fut propulsé, les cadavres des loups comme les 4 amis. Duo fut brutalement projeté contre un arbre, à moitié assomé.  
Quatre ne les reconnaissait plus.

Toujours lentement, il s'approchait de Dragon.

Quatre : Toi, sifflat-il, la voix vibrante de colère.  
Toi, misérable vermine, je vais te donner envie de mourir. Tu me suppliera à genoux de te donner la mort.

Heero s'était relevé, il fallait résonner Quatre, il n'était pas lui-même.

Heero : Quatre, attend! Il faut....

Mais d'un mouvement de la main, Quatre l'avait envoyé valser contre un arbre.

Quatre : Rien ne m'empêchera de tuer de déchet. Je vais le dépecer, le découper, lui broyer les os, lui arracher le coeur, l'éventrer...

Il se tourna vers le mercenaire qui était tétanisé.

Quatre : Après ce que je te ferais, la mort te semblera bien douce, crois-moi. Elle sera ta délivrance.  
Je vais te faire ressentir ce qu'à cause de toi je ressens. Tes pleurs et tes cris n'en seront que plus doux à mes oreilles.

Il sourit sadiquement

Quatre : On va bien s'amuser.

...........

? : Attend!  
Quatre, ne fais pas ça! Tu t'abaisserais au niveau du mal! Je t'en prie, reprend-toi!

Trowa lui faisait face, l'empêchant d'atteindre le mercenaire.

Quatre : Eloigne-toi.

Trowa : Il n'en est pas question. Pas tant que tu ne seras pas redevenu toi-même.  
Tu n'es pas Quatre.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

Trowa : Cet homme ne mérite que la mort, je ne dis pas le contraire. J'ai moi-même envie de le tuer, mais on ne peut pas le faire comme ça! Ne t'abaisse pas à la torture, tu ne vaudrait pas mieux qu'eux. La cruauté n'est pas la solution. Certe nous devons le faire parler, mais pas comme ça.

Trowa fixa son regard dans celui écarlate qui lui faisait face. Il y recherchait le vrai Quatre.

Trowa : Je t'en prie Quatre. Si tu dois le tuer, que ce soit toi. Toi et pas ce... cet..cette matérialisation de ta peine.  
Je t'en prie.

Le brun le fixait toujours, attendant une réaction.

Quatre était perdu. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être lui. Il était comme ivre de puissance, il ne se sentait plus lui-même.  
Mais maintenant, Trowa le sondait, lui faisait reprendre conscience.  
Il l'appellait.

Sans prévenir, Quatre s'évanouit.

*****************

Trowa se précipita pour le rattraper.

Le mercenaire, voyant là sa seule chance de survie, se rua sur son cheval et partit au galop.

Personne ne fit un geste pour l'arrêter.

Wufei soutenait Heero qui était encore un peu sonné et Duo était bléssé à la tempe, mais rien de bien grave.

Trowa : Quatre?, appela-t-il doucement.

Quatre : Pourquoi?? Pourquoi elle????

Il était dans les bras de Trowa et ils étaient tous les 2 à terre. Le blond avait enfoui son visage dans le torse du brun et ne cessait de demander pourquoi.

Il releva enfin son visage qui était redevenu comme avant.

Quatre : Pourquoi? Vais-je perdre les personnes que j'aime les unes après les autres??

Son ton était déchirant et sa voix brisée par les sanglots qu'il retenait.

Duo pleurait dans les bras d'Heero et Wufei n'avait jamais été aussi pâle et triste.

Mais aucune réponse ne parvint à l'empathe.

Alors, il se serra encore plus fort contre Trowa, enfoui de nouveau son visage dans son épaule et pleura.  
Le brun lui rendit son étreinte et lui murmurait des mots réconfortants.

Et le blond continuait de pleurer, il criait, hoquetait. Il criait tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, tout son chagrin, son dédespoir, sa colère, sa douleur. Il demandait pardon, pardon à sa soeur pour ne pas avoir sû la protéger, pardon à ses amis pour les avoir attaqués. Ses sanglots étaient tellement puissant qu'il semblait prit de convulsions.  
Toutes les images repassaient devant ses yeux. Il revoyait sa soeur, son sourire, son rire, sa douce voix...Puis il revoyait son corps sans vie qui reposait non loin de là.

Alors que tout était calme, la lune éclairait le spectacle de 5 jeunes hommes unis dans le chagrin et la douleur.

*****************

.

A suivre.....

Pitchoune : Hum, hum.....

Me tuez pas SVP???  
Bon, je sais pas trop ce que vous en pensez. En tout cas, donnez-moi votre avis SVP??   
Les menaces de mort sont acceptés mais les colis piégés sont renvoyés!!

[1]:"Je t'aime" en arabe ou en berbère. Enfin, je crois^^

Poutoux, poutoux

@ +

Pitchoune.Z qui va allez se planquer sous terre.


	11. Faire le point

**Auteur :** Pitchoune.Z

**Source :** Gundam-Wing

**Genres : ** UA, yaoi, OOC, essai de romance raté, torture psychologique de certains perso, pleins de bonne choses^^

**Couples : **Un baka natté et un iceberg coincé^^, un angelot blond et…..^^

**Disclamer :** Pas na moua !! >_ **Chtite Note : ** Gomen nasai mina san!! Il fallait cela pour le bien de l'histoire!!

Réponses aux reviews :

**Exandra : ** Kikoo toi^^ Trois cure-dents? lol^^ C'est vrai qu'il a une classe terrible avec le yeux rouge^^  
* rougit* merci, je suis franchement heureuse que cette fic te plaise^^ Merci pour ta review ma chérie!!^^ et poutoux

**kari30150 : **Merci beaucoup pour la review!!^^  
Voili voilou la suite^^ Merci et bisou^^

**Miko-Tenshi :** Ouaip^^ Je suis sauvé^^ Contente de t'avoir surprise, je voulais que persone ne s'en doute^^  
Merci pour la review mon coeur!!^^ Kisu^^

**Poucycatt :**Merchi!!^^ Eh bé, l'a eu du succès le Quatre méchant^^  
Encore merci et gros poutoux!!^^

**Yami-Rose1 :**Merci bicoup pour la review^^ Je sais, je maitrise très mal ff.net >_ Merci et gros bisou^^

**Shini :** * sort da sa planque* C'est vrai? Personne ne va me tuer??^^ Si tu as été touchée, je suis flattée^^ Cool^^ Mission réussit^^  
Encore merci et poutoux!!^^

**Fred01 :** Kikoo^^ Heu, je ne suis pas la Pitchoune que tu connais^^ enfin bon, merci pour la review^^  
Pour le couple, faudra attendre^^ Encore merci et poutoux!!^^

**Leenaren :**Kikoo toi!!^^ Merci beaucoup pour la review!!

Gros poutoux

**Lilou1 :** Ohayô!!^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review!!^^ Et, vi, j'aime bien couper les chaps comme ça^^  
Encore merci et kisu!!^^

** Snif! Personne ne veut me béta-lecter!!! Vous êtes sûr???? Please??? **

**Chap11 :**

  


**Faire le point.**

Les pâles rayons de la lune semblaient veiller sur les 5 compagnons, donnant à leurs peau une couleur mystérieuse, un peu irréelle. Un vent frais soufflait, faisant danser les branches des arbres. Le feu qui crépitait doucement éclairait le sol d'une lumière rougeoyante et envoyait quelques étincelles.

Cependant, Heero ne dormait pas. C'était son tour de garde et de tout façon, il ressentait beaucoup trop de colère et d'incompréhension pour parvenir à trouver le sommeil. 

Ce Dragon l'avait-il reconnu ? Ou bien l'avait-il oublié, comme il avait sans doute oublié toutes ses victimes ?

Lui, par contre, il ne l'avait pas oublié. Mais comment aurait-il pût ?   
Comment aurait-il pût oublier ce visage et plus que tout, cette cicatrice ? Cette même cicatrice qui avait hanté les nuits de son enfance.

Quand il l'avait vu, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. La colère qui l'avait envahi l'avait contraint à garder la silence, sans quoi, il l'aurait attaqué sans préambule, mettant en danger par la même occasion la vie d'Irya.

Il s'était donc gardé de tous gestes et de toutes paroles. Attendant simplement le moment où les armes parleraient à leurs places.

Et puis, il n'avait pas réussi à le battre et par sa faiblesse, le mercenaire avait tué la sœur de Quatre, tout comme il avait tué sa famille. Il s'en voulait, le Dragon s'était échappé et il était en liberté avec le sang d'une nouvelle victime sur les mains. Il voulait le tuer.   
Mais encore faudrait-il l'attraper.

Il se tourna vers le blond. Celui-ci avait le sommeil agité et dormait dans les bras de Trowa. 

Il appréhendait le réveil du blond. Comment réagirait-il en découvrant que tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, n'était pas un cauchemar ? Que le corps de sa défunte sœur reposait non-loin de là, recouvert par une couverture ? Aurait-il un nouvel accès de colère ? Il était sûr que non, mais il avait peur que le blond ne veuille plus continuer l'aventure avec eux. L'empathe avait trop souffert et Heero avait peur que ce ne soit que le début.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Trowa. Son meilleur ami qui s'était, il en mettrait sa main à couper, éprit de Quatre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que le jeune homme vienne en parler avec lui.

Wufei dormait non loin de là. Il n'avait plus son éternel couette serrée et ses courts cheveux tombaient sur son visage fin, dissimulant quelque peu son expression. Heero était prêt à parier qu'il rêvait de faire subir mille tortures au Kisama qui avait osé s'en prendre à une onna sans défense.

Wufei n'accordait son amitié qu'à un nombre restreint de gens, mais quand il le faisait, c'était pour la vie. C'était un ami fidèle et loyal, prêt à tout pour ceux qu'il aimait.  
Et Dragon avait blessé non seulement Quatre à qui il tenait, mais aussi les autres et lui-même. Il lui ferait payer ça.

Pas de chance pour toi Wufei, mais c'est moi qui m'occuperait de lui. Ni Quatre, ni toi, ni aucun d'entre vous, mais moi. Je sais que Quatre doit son malheur à cet homme et que je suis égoïste, mais j'ai un vieux compte à régler avec lui, pensa le brun.

Wufei grogna dans son sommeil ce qui fit sourire Heero.

Un autre trait de caractère de Wufei : Grognon comme pas deux. Ca le rendait vraiment trop kawai aux yeux de Sally.

Sally, la seule femme à avoir pu dresser le petit dragon. Il se rappelait encore l'expression de Wufei, la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçu. C'était assez comique. Wufei un des plus grands sabreur du royaume, tout rouge et en train de bégayer devant une onna !

Et enfin, Duo.

Ce dernier dormait calmement, d'après ce qu'Heero pouvait en voir. Mais il se doutait bien que ses rêves ne devaient pas être roses.  
Duo lui avait dit être orphelin et il considérait Quatre et ses sœurs comme sa famille. 

Tandis qu'il observait la silhouette svelte de Duo, Heero sentit sa colère le quitter peu à peu. Le natté avait un effet apaisant sur lui.   
Bénéfique.

Comme s'il était conscient de l'observation dont il était l'objet, le dormeur se retourna dans son sommeil, offrant mieux son visage aux caresses de la lune.

Et c'est alors qu'Heero les vit.

Les larmes.

Duo pleurait dans son sommeil. Sans savoir pourquoi, le brun sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'aimait pas voir le châtain pleurer. Il n'était pas fait pour être triste.

Suivant ses émotions, Heero se leva et s'approcha de Duo.   
Il le prit dans ses bras, doucement et il le berça tendrement, lui caressant le dos.

Duo ouvrit instantanément les yeux, surpris. 

Heero essuya du pouce les larmes qui persistaient, lui caressant les joues. 

Duo se sentait bien, en sécurité dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas s'en séparer.

Les yeux encore brillants de larmes et la voix enrouée, il lui demanda :

Duo : Heero ? Tu dors avec moi, s'il te plait ?

Heero : Hai, ne t'inquiète pas et dors.

Duo : Merci.

Il s'appuya contre son torse et se blottit d'avantage dans l'étreinte, tandis qu'Heero l'entourait de ses bras et que lui même entourait les bras du brun. 

Duo : Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me rendormir. 

Heero : …..

Alors qu'il allait essayer de dormir malgré tout, un doux son lui parvint.  
Un son lénifiant, pur et magnifique.

Heero chantait. 

Heero lui chantait une berceuse pour qu'il puisse s'endormir.

Et il chantait divinement bien. Heero n'était qu'un égoïste, cacher une aussi belle voix, aussi magique.   
Elle était douce avec des intonations sensuelles, suaves.

La mélodie qu'il chantait était magnifique. Un peu mélancolique, triste, mais si belle et si intense.  
Mais Heero s'arrêta de chanter. Apparemment, elle était finie.

Heero : Tu chantes magnifiquement bien. Ne t'arrêtes pas s'il te plait, continu.

Alors, Heero continua et Duo finit par s'endormir sous la douce mélodie, serein.

*******************

Le matin.

Heero, Duo, Wufei et Trowa s'occupaient des chevaux, tandis que Quatre était adossé contre un arbre, les genoux ramenés près de sa poitrine. Il avait enfoui son visage dans ses bras et restait silencieux.

Flash-back : 

Quatre se réveilla.  
S'extirpant lentement afin de ne pas réveiller Trowa, il se leva et, le regard vide, commença à s'éloigner. 

Heero : Où vas-tu?

Quatre : Je ne peux pas laisser le corps de ma sœur comme ça. Je vais l'incinérer et répandre ses cendres aux quatre vents[1] , comme elle l'aurait souhaité.

Son ton était froid et mécanique.

- C'est gentil à toi mais je préfère m'en occuper seul, dit-il, devançant la proposition qu'Heero s'apprêtait à faire.

Heero : Bien, comme tu veux.

Il rassembla du bois et l'entassa sous le regard inquiet, triste et compatissant du brun.

Finalement, Trowa, sentant l'absence du blond, se leva à son tour. S'ensuivit Wufei et Duo et tous, allèrent près du blond, lui témoigner leurs soutiens.

Vint le moment de placer le corps sur le bûcher. Avec des gestes lents, Quatre porta le corps de sa sœur et le posa sur le tas de bois.   
Il déplia légèrement la couverture, laissant apercevoir son visage pâle. Délicatement, il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, et remis le tissus en place.

Et il mit le feu aux brindilles. Elle s'embrasèrent immédiatement, donnant place à des flammes vives, qui se mirent à consumer tout, très vite.

Le blond lança un regard à Heero et ce dernier se mit à chanter.

Une mélodie lente, triste et désespérée. Une marche funèbre tout à fait appropriée. 

Debout, côte à côte, les 5 jeunes hommes se tenaient droit, la tête basse. Seul Quatre avait le visage relevé. Il sentait la chaleur des flammes caresser son visage, séchant les larmes qui s'écoulaient silencieusement de ses yeux fermés.

Wufei aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé. Quelques minutes? Une heure?   
Quelle importance, seul le temps présent comptait, il ne restait plus que des cendres.

Chacun en prit une poignée, l'éleva à hauteur des lèvres et souffla dessus, permettant aux cendres d'aller où bon leur sembleraient.

Voilà.

Voilà tout ce qu'il restait de feu Irya Tesia Raberba Winner.

Des cendres volant au grés du vent.

Quelle ironie pensa Quatre. Irya n'avait cessée de lui dire à quel point elle aurait aimé savoir voler.

Les autres s'éloignaient, laissant Quatre perdu dans ses pensées.

Fin du flash

Duo : Quatre, tout est prêt, on peut partir

Ce dernier releva la tête, le regard fatigué mais déterminé.

Quatre : Non.

Duo : Non? Quoi non? Il te reste quelque chose à faire?

Quatre : Non. Je ne pars pas. C'est fini, j'arrête, j'abandonne. Continuez sans moi si vous voulez, mais ne comptez pas sur moi.

Wufei : C'est la douleur qui t'égare. Tu ne penses pas réellement ce que tu dis.

Quatre : Oh que si. Je ne veux pas que d'autres meurent à cause de moi. Je suis fatigué. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Laissez-moi.

Duo : Quatre, je t'en prie, ne dis pas ça! Bien sur que si on a besoin de toi! D'où tu sors ces conneries? On est un groupe, un tout! Tu peux pas nous laisser!

Quatre : Si je le peux. Et je le fais.

Wufei : Tu ne veux pas que les autres meurent, mais tu veux les abandonner. C'est contradictoire, tu ne trouves pas? Un homme ne fuit pas et il ne doit pas abandonner.[sacré Wufei^^]

Quatre : Non. Irya est morte par ma faute. Elle n'avait pas à être mêlée à cette histoire, et pourtant, ce...cet homme s'en est prit à elle pour m'atteindre. 

Wufei : Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es mêlé à cette histoire. Depuis ta naissance.   
Tu ne peux pas renier ce que tu es.

Quatre : Je peux essayer.

Wufei : Tu laisserais des gens mourir? Ne baisse pas les bras! Il y aura toujours des pertes, des gens qui nous sont chers mais qui disparaissent. Si tu veux les protéger elles aussi, relève-toi! Debout! Et viens avec nous!

Quatre : Je suis fatigué.

Heero : Dragon reviendra pour te tuer.

Quatre : Et bien qu'il vienne, je n'en ai rien à faire. Il m'a déjà tué.

Duo : Quatre! Ne dis pas ça! 

Quatre : Tuez-le si vous voulez, mais moi, je ne veux pas le faire. Je ne veux pas le toucher. Je ne veux pas ressentir de nouveau cette colère. Elle me rend fou, je perd tout contrôle, je peux être dangereux. J'aurais pu vous tuer.

Duo : Tu t'en fais pour ça? Mais ce n'est rien...

Quatre : Non Duo, ce n'est pas rien. La puissance peut se retourner contre nous même. J'ai compris que si je voulais une telle puissance, je basculais du mauvais côté.   
Mais quand bien même, je ne veux plus me battre.  
Partez.

Trowa : On ne peut pas partir et te laisser comme ça!! Je t'en prit, viens avec nous!

Quatre: ....

Trowa : Sois fort Quatre! Lève-toi!

Cette phrase résonna en Quatre. "Sois fort". Elle lui rappelait quelque chose.

Son père!

Irya!

Irya lui avait demandé d'être fort.

Et sur son lit de mort, son père, lui avait donné ses derniers conseils pour affronter la vie.

"Une dernière chose, suis ton instinct et ne perds jamais espoir. Il y aura sûrement des jours sombres dans ta vie, où tu souffrira ou devra faire des choix, des jours où de dures épreuves t'attendront. Il t'arrivera de faire des erreurs. Mais n'en tient pas compte. C'est à partir de nos expériences et de nos erreurs qu'on avance dans la vie, c'est elles qui feront de nous ce qu'on sera. Elles sont comme l'air que tu respire, vitales, elles nous servent et nous mûrissent. Quelques soient les pertes, il faut se relever et se battre, pour en ressortir toujours plus fort. "

"Elles sont comme l'air que tu respire, vitales, elles nous servent et nous mûrissent."

"Quelques soient les pertes, il faut se relever et se battre, pour en ressortir toujours plus fort. "

"Toujours plus fort."

Papa, pensa Quatre, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Comment avait-il pu oublier? Il avait promit à son père d'être fort. Son père lui avait donné ses derniers conseils et il les avait stupidement oublié.

Se relever et se battre.

Quatre releva la tête.

Il attrapa la main qu'on lui tendait et se mit debout.

Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers Sandrock et se mit en selle.

Les autres étaient resté immobiles.

Il se retourna vers eux.

Quatre : Vous venez ? Vous allez finir par prendre racine. Il me semble que l'on a une mission à accomplir!

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Trowa, Wufei et Heero, tandis que Duo riait franchement.

Duo : Vous avez entendu Quat', les gars? En selle!

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel tandis que Wing, Heavyarms, Shenlong, Sandrock et Deathscyth partaient au galop, leurs crinières volant au vent, telles des bannières.

A suivre.....

**Pitchoune : Et merde.... Oups?? Pourquoi cette fic part-elle en vrille?? Je voulais faire un chap tout kawai tout plein pour rattraper l'autre, mais je crois que j'ai foirée mon coup^^.  
Voilà le résultat des pensées d'une ado en pleine crise, additionnée à un froid polaire sur ses pieds et à du Evanescence passée en boucle^^.  
Je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur la "cérémonie", mais ça, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas à moi de décider^^.**

'Fin bon, puis-je quand même demander des reviews pour entendre vos avis et critiques??? Please??

Si vous avez des suggestions quant à cette fic, à savoir l'apparition de certains perso, plus de kawai, ou au contraire de l'angst, c'est à vous de voir!!^^ Je ne suis que votre humble serviteur^^

Duo : T'as fini de raconter ta vie?

P : Oh toi ferme-la! J'ai la soudaine envie de recommencer une death tout à coup

Duo : Oki, je dis plus rien! -_-°

P : Yeah!!!! Un chap de finit!!^^ Donc, donnez-moi vos avis SVP!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!PLEASE^^

Chtite note à la con:

[1]: question conne qui casse l'ambiance: C'est ça l'expression? Et c'est quoi les 4 vents???  



	12. Réminiscences

**Auteur : **Pitchoune.Z

**Source : ** Gundam-Wing

**Genres: ** Yaoi, OOC, UA, essai de romance, death,, angst, tapage sans raison sur des bishons tout mignon^^

**Couples : ** Surprise-surprise^^ ou l'auteur en a marre de se répéter^^

**Disclamer : ** Les G-boys sont à moi !!!!!! Comment ça non ??

** GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!! CHUIS VRAIMENT NAVREE POUR LE RETARD, EN PLUS, J'AI AUCUNE EXCUSE!!!! MAIS J'AVAIS UNE ENORME FLEMME!!! JE CROIS QUE J'aI BIEN BESOIN DE COUPS DE PIEDS AU DERRIERE!!  
Encore pardon!! Et pis, comme j'ai repris les compèts'j'ai moins de temps, mais bon, je compte sur vous pour me motiver^^ Je peux? non? >_ En tout cas, je vous demande de faire un chaleureux accueil à ma béta Meiro, qui a beaucoup de boulot à cause de moi!!^^  
Merci pour toutes vos propositions et pour ne pas plerdre plus de temps, je ne répondrais pas individuellement aux reviews, mais je vous remercie quand même de tout mon coeur!!!**

And now,   
Go to the Lecturage^^

**Chap12:  Réminiscences. **

? : Une, que voyez-vous encore? Arrivez-vous à les localiser ? Et Dragon, où est-il ?

Une : Dragon s'est réfugié dans un faubourg, malheureusement, je ne vois rien d'autre. C'est comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un m'empêchait de les voir. On brouille ma vue, je suis désolée Seigneur Treize.[1]

Treize : Peu importe. Ils sont vivants, Dragon a encore échoué. Je me demande s'il n'a pas besoin d'une autre leçon. Si ça continue comme ça, ils arriveront jusque ici.

?? : Dragon est un incapable, altesse.

Treize : Dorothy, tu parles de mon meilleur soldat. Te sens-tu capable de le battre?

Dorothy : Seigneur, accordez-moi la chance de vous prouver ma véritable valeur! Je le tuerai! Je réussirai là où Dragon a échoué.

Treize: Tout doux, tout doux. Ton heure viendra, mais pour l'instant, contente-toi d'attendre. Dragon n'est pas mort que je sache.

Dorothy : Mais....

Treize: Contesterais-tu mes ordres ?

Son ton était menaçant et ses yeux froids.

-Pardonnez-moi, je ferai selon vos ordres, s'excusa-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Et sans demander son reste, elle quitta la pièce.

Treize : Bien. Si Dragon échoue de nouveau, je le tuerai moi-même et j'enverrai Sensui à leur rencontre.   
J'avoue que je suis tout de même curieux de voir à quoi IL ressemble. 

Un sourire malveillant étirait ses lèvres, tandis que Lady Une le regardait, quelque peu dépassée.

*******************

-" Elle descend de la montagneuh à chevaaaaal, elle descend de la montagneuh à chevaaaaal. Elle descend de la montagne, elle descend de la montagne, elle descend de la montagne à chevaaaaaaaaaaaal !!!! "

Wufei : LA FERME MAXWELL !!! Tu nous casses les oreilles, pour ne pas dire autre chose !

Duo : C'est vrai que ce serait dommage que je te les casse (les autres choses, et je ne parle pas des pieds^^), comment tu ferais pour faire des petits Wufei ?

Wufei _plus rouge que rouge_ : MAXWELL !!

Duo _plus chiant que chiant^^_ : Tu te répètes là, mon Wufififei^^

Wufei : Nataku, quelqu'un, n'importe qui mais, sauvez-moi. Ce shazi va finir par me rendre fou,….

Duo : Mais non Feifychou, tu sais que je t'aime trop pour ça ! Allez, fais-moi un joli sourire^^

Wufei : ...à moins que je ne le tue avant…

Duo : Nan, ça c'est pas un sourire mon Feichichouchan!! Moi j'appelle ça un " j'ai glissé sur une crotte de chien et je me suis pété la gueule ", ou bien " j'ai un baobab dans les fesses, c'est pourquoi je tire la mouille " ou encore un " t'as 3 secondes top chrono pour sauver tes fesses avant que je ne t'empale sur mon sabre ". 

Wufei : ….ensuite, je l'étrangle avec ses cheveux pour lui faire ravaler ses surnoms débiles et ensuite je…..

Duo : Ah ! Dernière proposition, hein ? Je suis franchement trop fort ! En toute modestie, je me demande comment je fais !!   
Heu….Fei-chan ?….Wufei ? ….Wufei-sama ?…Tu...tu me fais peur avec cette expression....heu....Oskour?

Wufei : Il est trop tard pour appeler au secours, résigne-toi et affronte ton destin comme un homme. Bien que j'émette quelques réserves à ce sujet.

A ces mots, un sourire particulièrement vicieux et amusé naquit sur les lèvres du natté.

Duo : Veux-tu vérifier si je suis vraiment un homme Wufei ?

Le ton aguicheur et le sourire n'échappèrent pas à Wufei qui se mit à saigner du nez, sous les rires de Quatre et Duo et les sourires difficilement réprimés de Heero et Trowa.

Maxwell 1-Chang0.

Wufei: MAXWELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PETITE PESTE SANS HONNEUR!!!! 

Quatre : Ha ha ha….arrêtez…ne vous battez pas…ha ha ha…

Wufei : Winner !!!! Arrête de rire !!

Quatre : Pardon Wufei, mais tu verrais ta tête…ha ha ha^^

Winner 1-Chang 0^^

Wufei: WINNER!!!!

Duo: Wufichou, hurle moins fort voyons, on n'est pas sourd! Et pis, tu veux qu'on se fasse remarquer?

Wufei : C'est un peu tard pour t'en soucier, tu ne crois pas ?!

Duo : Meuh non, il n'est jamais trop tard. Tu te fais trop de souci mon petit ! Allez, répète après moi " Hakuna matata "[2]. 

Wufei _désespér_ : …….

Duo : ^_____^

Duo, tout à son torturage-de-chinois-grognon-trop-marrant, n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils avaient quittés les bois pour se retrouver sur un sentier. Ce n'est que lorsque Trowa le fit remarquer qu'il s'en aperçut à son tour.

Duo : Ah ! Ca fait du bien d'en sortir ! J'en avais marre de toujours voir le même paysage !

Quatre : Je suis d'accord avec toi Duo, pas vous ?

Trowa : ….

Heero : Hn.

Wufei: C'est possible.

Duo : Regarde-moi ces 3 grognons !   
On va où et dans combien de temps on arrive Hee-chan ?

Heero : C'est Heero baka ! Et je ne sais pas.

Duo : Tu ne sais pas où on va Heechanounet ?

Heero :Mais non ! Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps on arrive.

Duo : Ah ok ! Et on va où?

Heero : …….

Duo : Nan, ça c'est pas un lieu !^^

Heero :………

Duo : Ca c'est méchant mon Hee-chou! Je te boude !

Heero: ..............

Duo: Rahhh! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de prendre en compte mes sentiments !

Heero : ………..

Duo : Mais je te pardonne va !^^

Heero : ………..

Duo : Comment ça tu t'en fiches ?

Heero : ………..

Duo : Nan ! Je me tairai pas! Ou alors fais-moi taire !!^^

Grand sourire suggestif.

Heero _blush_ : ……..

Duo: Oh!! Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu rougis^^ 

Heero _très blush^^_: Je ne suis pas mignon!!

Duo : Nan, t'es kawai tout plein, c'est tout^^ Mais c'est que tu daignes me répondre ? Bon alors, on va où ?

Heero : …………

Duo : Me disais aussi.

.

Wufei : Il ne se tait jamais ? Pas que je me plaigne qu'il ait changé de cible, mais, il ne s'arrête jamais ?

Quatre : C'est quelqu'un de très têtu^^ Et de très déterminé.

Wufei : Il en faut bien de la détermination pour faire parler Heero quand il ne le veut pas. N'empêche, je me demande comment il fait pour comprendre les silences d'Heero, surtout qu'ils ne se connaissent pas depuis longtemps. Je ne le voyais pas du genre patient.

Duo : Alors Hee-chan, on va où ?

Heero : ………

Quatre : Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer Duo^__^

Wufei : Je vois ça. -_-

Quatre : Mais pourquoi Heero ne veut-il pas le lui dire ?

Trowa : Pour l'embêter.

Quatre : ^______^

Wufei : -____- Décidément, pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Quatre : Ils sont mignons tous les 2^^

Alors qu'il se tournait vers Wufei et Trowa pour connaître leurs avis, ils remarqua que ce dernier le regardait, inquiet.

********************

Après un nombre X de " On va où Hee-chan ? ", (et oui, ne jamais mettre en doute la patience d'un baka natté , surtout quand cela concerne un sujet aux yeux cobalt et au postérieur plus qu'attirant) : 

Duo : Alors, on va où Hee-chan ?

Heero : On est arrivé baka.

Duo : Whaou, c'est beau ! Un petit village tranquille comme je les aime ! C'est dingue, j'ai même pas vu le temps passer !

Wufei, Heero et Trowa _fatigués_ : Nous si. -__-

Duo : Mais Hee-chan, pourquoi tu voulais pas me dire où on allait ?

Heero : Comme ça.

Sourire sadique et regard moqueur.

Duo : Quoa ??! Mais t'es méchant !   
Quat-chan !! T'as entendu, Heero il me maltraite ! 

Quatre : Duooooo ! Lâche-moi, je ne peux plus respirer !

Duo : Oups^^ ,gomen^^. Bon, si on cherchait une auberge? Allez, en avant mauvaise troupe ! ^___^

Wufei : Il me fatigue….-_-

Finalement, ils louèrent une chambre avec 3 lits[3] .

Cependant, Quatre ne cessait de sentir les coups d'œil inquiets de Trowa, tandis que Duo embêtait son monde.

Décidé à en comprendre la cause, il se dirigea vers le brun pour lui demander des explications. Ce dernier était debout dans leur chambre.

- Trowa ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me lancer des regards inquiets. Tu as peur que je fasse une autre crise et que je vous attaque, c'est ça ?

Le blond était triste, il n'avait même plus la confiance de ses amis. Mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

- Comment ? Mais pas du tout ! Je…enfin…, pour être honnête, je suis inquiet pour toi, termina le brun, gêné.

- Pour moi ? s'étonna le blond.

-J'avais peur que tu ne te sentes mal après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Je veux dire.., enfin…, tu as tout de même perdu ta sœur et …et, il serait normal que tu sois triste et….peut-être que tu gardes tout ça pour toi et ça m'inquiète, voilà tout.

L'empathe sentit une bouffé d'affection l'envahir. Trowa était vraiment adorable.

-Je te mentirais en prétendant qu'elle ne me manque pas. Mais je ne peux pas me morfondre éternellement, de plus, vous êtes là vous, et votre présence me réconforte. Je te remercie beaucoup de t'inquiéter pour moi, j'en suis très touché.

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, Quatre se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de Trowa.

-Merci Trowa.

Puis il partit à toute vitesse, laissant le brun stupéfait.

Ce dernier passa doucement ses doigts là où les lèvres du blond s'étaient posées. Se sentant rougir, il secoua vivement la tête, essayant de reprendre contenance.

-De rien, mon ange.

*****************

Le blond sortit précipitamment de la chambre, les joues en feu.

" Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Il va me prendre pour un fou !! Mais il était tellement mignon comme ça, à se faire du souci pour moi ! Et sa peau est si douce, et ses lèvres si rouges, et ses yeux si verts, et…et…ben, qu'est-ce qu'il a Heero ?? " Quatre fut interrompu dans ses pensées, ô combien intéressantes, par la vision d'Heero en colère. Il tenait dans ses mains l'épée de Quatre et elles tremblaient un peu.

- Heero ? Ca ne va pas ? 

- Où as-tu eu cette épée ? Je n'y avais jamais fait attention auparavant.

-C'est l'épée de Dragon. Il l'avait laissée plantée dans le corps de ma mère, dit-il sombrement. Pourquoi, elle te plaît ?

- Je ne formulerais pas ça comme ça, mais oui, elle m'intéresse. Je vais sûrement te paraître égoïste, mais, laisse-moi le tuer ! Laisse-moi tuer Dragon avec sa propre épée !! Je t'en prie ! 

Son ton était suppliant et ses yeux déterminés.

-Heero, calme-toi et si tu nous expliquais ? Comment as-tu su que c'était l'épée de Dragon ?

-Les motifs sur le manche. Lors de l'attaque de mon village, il en avait une, différente étant donné que celle-ci était déjà à ta disposition, mais les motifs étaient identiques. C'est comme sa signature.

Entre temps, les autres étaient arrivés et assistaient à l'échange, muets.

-Heero, assied-toi et explique-toi. Je n'ai que faire de me venger personnellement de Dragon, le plus important pour moi est qu'il meurt. Mais toi, quelles sont tes raisons ? Pourquoi sembles-tu si touché ?

-Je,…. en fait, je….

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant d'avantage et soupira. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il décida de s'asseoir. Les autres firent de même.

-C'est lui. Il était à la tête de la troupe qui a détruit mon village. C'était leur chef. Je me souviens encore de ce qu'il avait dit. " Tuez tout ce qui est vivant. Même les animaux. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste, ne serait-ce, qu'une poule. Tout doit disparaître." C'est étrange, le seul fait de le voir m'a rappelé tout ceci, alors que je n'en avais pas le moindre souvenir.  
Aussi insolite que cela puisse paraître, du haut de mes 5 ans, je l'avais déjà affronté. Comme vous vous en doutez, j'avais perdu. Il était terriblement fort et il l'est toujours. Toutefois, je ne voulais pas abandonner. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser tuer, alors que je voyais mon père se vider de son sang, juste à coté.   
J'ai donc continué à lutter, bien que je savais ne pas pouvoir gagner.  
Mais il semblerait que mon entêtement l'ai impressionné, ou peut-être voulait-il un trophée. Je n'en sais trop rien. Le résultat fut qu'ils m'épargnèrent. Dragon me laissa avec l'équipage et partit je ne sais où. Depuis ce jour, sa cicatrice n'avait cessé de me hanter.   
Et là, je tiens enfin la chance de me venger, de venger tout mon peuple.   
Pardonne-moi Quatre, Dieu sait qu'il t'as aussi fait souffrir, il t'a arraché tes parents, mais……

-Ne t'en fais pas. Si tel est ton désir, tue-le. Je te l'ai dit, je préfère ne pas le tuer, parce que moi, je le ferais souffrir. Et je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas de nouveau ressentir toute cette haine bouillonner en moi.

-……..

-Heero ? Ca va aller ?

-Hn, je vais prendre l'air.

Et il sortit sans plus de cérémonie, laissant un silence pesant et un empathe la main sur le cœur.

-Heero n'a jamais été très doué pour gérer ses sentiments, expliqua Wufei.

- Il est confus. Sa colère se mêle à sa tristesse et il n'arrive plus à faire le point, développa Quatre.

-En temps normal, je dirais qu'il faudrait le laisser seul, mais peut-être que la présence de l'un d'entre nous, lui ferait du bien, termina Trowa.

-Duo, peut-être que tu devrais….….Duo ??

Le blond n'avait même pas finie sa phrase que le natté avait quitté la pièce.

Wufei : Bien joué Barton.

*********************

Heero était assis dans l'herbe, les genoux ramenés vers sa poitrine. Il regardait le ciel, perdu dans ses pensées.

Duo, qui le cherchait, l'aperçut enfin. Hésitant sur la démarche à suivre, il s'approcha doucement pour s'asseoir à ses cotés.

Duo : A quoi penses-tu ?

Heero : A beaucoup de choses, au passé entre autres. 

Duo : Ah. Et de quoi tu te rappelles? 

Heero : De Réléna. Je me rends compte qu'elle m'a beaucoup aidé.

Duo : Ah oui ?

Heero : Tu sais, au premier abord, elle peut paraître collante, niaise et stupide, mais en fait, ce n'est que de la maladresse. Réléna est vraiment très gentille. Elle est douce et compréhensive. Mais sa timidité la transforme en pimbêche, voilà tout.  
Elle est la première personne à laquelle je me suis confié. J'ai juré de la protéger, car je suis sûr qu'elle fera une bonne reine et parce qu'elle compte beaucoup pour moi.   
Par contre, j'ai dans l'idée que toi, tu ne l'apprécies guère.

Duo : Disons plutôt que l'image qu'elle m'a donnée d'elle, est plutôt, comment dire? .…argh.

Heero : Je comprends. Il m'arrive de ressentir la même chose de temps en temps. Mais elle peut-être très mature, tu sais.

Duo : Si tu le dis.  
Tu…tu l'aimes ?

Le natté sentit sa gorge se serrer dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Heero : Je ne sais pas.

Silence.

Duo : Ah. Et, tu vas mieux ? 

Heero : Oui, je dois juste reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions, laisse-moi un peu de temps. 

Duo : Tu préfères peut-être seul.

Le natté se leva, prêt à partir, quand une main le rattrapa précipitamment. 

Heero : Non ! Ne pars pas, s'il te plait ! Reste !! Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas, termina le brun, gêné.

Duo : Je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

Heero : S'il te plait, reste. J'aime ta présence. J'aime te sentir près de moi.   
Reste.

Un seul mot pouvait qualifier Heero à ce moment : Kawai.  
Le rouge aux joues, une expression gênée mais aussi déterminée, Heero était vraiment mignon.

Duo : D'accord.

Heero : Merci.

Et tandis que Duo se rasseyait, les premières étoiles apparaissaient, brillant au dessus de leur tête et semblant les bénir.

******************

Royaume de Gaia, château du roi.

Une jeune fille était adossée contre la rambarde de son balcon.   
Le vent faisait voler ses longs cheveux et son regard était triste et inquiet.   
Elle poussa un long soupir.

Zechs : Quelque chose ne va pas Relena ?

Relena : Oh, Zechs ! Je suis tellement inquiète pour Heero. 

Zechs: Morte d'inquiétude conviendrait mieux, je trouve. Cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi ?

Relena : …..

Zechs : Relena !

Relena : Je ne sais pas. 

Zechs : Ce n'est pas en attrapant des cernes plus grosses que tes yeux que tu parviendras à le séduire.

Relena : Je suis tellement anxieuse que le sommeil me fuit ! Et puis, je me demande si je parviendrais un jour à le séduire, il doit me détester, termina-t-elle d'un ton défait. 

Zechs : Ne dis pas ça voyons ! Mais toi, pourquoi te comportes-tu ainsi avec lui ?

Relena : Je ne sais pas ! Il m'intimide tellement que je me transforme en greluche ! Je ne sais plus ni quoi dire, ni que faire. 

Zechs : Tu sais, Heero tient beaucoup à toi, -ne fais pas cette tête, c'est lui même qui me l'a dit-, et il m'a promis qu'il te protégerait toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.

Relena * TRES étonnée^^ * : Vraiment ?

Zechs : Oui, vraiment.   
Je n'ai pas ta capacité à veiller si tard, je vais te laisser.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

Zechs : Bonne nuit petite sœur.

Relena : Merci Zechs. Fais de beaux rêves.

Oh Heero ! Si tu savais comme je suis inquiète ! Je ne te demande pas grand chose, reviens juste en vie.

Et….et bien qu'il m'en coûte énormément, si jamais tu venais à trouver l'amour, je l'accepterais. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, mon amour. Si tu es heureux, alors, je serais heureuse pour toi.

………………..

Fin chap

A suivre....

Pitchoune : Yeah !!!! Un chap de finit^^ Contente, contente^^, même si j'aime pas trop ce chap >_ Qu'est ce que vous pensez de ma Relena ?? Il est loin le bonbon rose, non ?

Duo : Monstre !! Pourquoi Hee-chan il pense à Relena ?

Pitchoune : PARCE QUE !^^

** Reviews s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de votre avis pour savoir comment évolue cette fic et si elle répond à vos attentes !! PLEASE REVIEWS !!!!**

Notes à la con^^ :

[1] : Qui n'avait pas deviné??^^   
[2] : Je sais pas comment ça s'écrit^^   
[3] : Comment ça que 3 ?^^


	13. C'est toi que je vois

**Auteur : **Pitchoune.Z

**Source : ** Gundam-Wing

**Genres: ** Yaoi, OOC, UA, essai de romance, death,, angst, tapage sans raison sur des bishons tout mignon^^

**Couples : ** Surprise-surprise^^ ou l'auteur en a marre de se répéter^^

**Disclamer : ** Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Waouh !! C'est la première fois que mon disclamer est normal^^

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Yami-Rose1 :** Kikoo^^ J'oserai pas faire un 1+R, quoi que...^^  
Merci pour la review et Gros Poutoux!!^^  
J'ai perdu ta new adresse gomen >_ B>Lilou1 :Salut!!^^Contente que cette Relena te plaise^^ et pis, pas de crainte à avoir pour le couple^^  
Merci beaucoup et gros bisou!!^^

**Leenaren :** Hello^^ Oye, tu veux que Wufei finisse par se pendre??^^ C'est vrai que j'adore le torturer par l'intermédiaire de Duo!!^^  
Merci et Kisu!!^^ (erreur de manipulation les 2 chaps identiques^^)

**Exandra :** Kikoo ma chérie!!^^ Ca fait longtemps, tu vas bien?? Ravis que ce chap t'es plut et contente d'avoir ton soutient depuis le début de cette fic!!^^ Elle n'aurait jamais vu le jour sans toi, encore merci!!^^  
Gros poutoux baveux!!^^

**Sandra :** Ohayo!!^^ Merci^^ En ce qui concerne le "Bruce Wilis" je ne pensais pas qu'il faisait si bizare que ça^^ Désolée, je l'avais mis parce que j'en avais envie^^ Il ne faut pas toujours chercher un sens, c'est comme ça^^ Enfin, j'essaierais d'éviter à l'avenir!!^^  
Encore merci et kisu!!^^

**Sailor Black Angel :** Hello!!^^ Contente que ça t'ai fais rire!!^^ Décidément, les lecteurs aiment bien voir Wufei pérsécuté par Duo!!^^  
Encore merci SBA et gros poutoux pour toi!!^^

**Shini :** Kikoo toi^^ Lemon, lemon, tout le monde n'a que ce mot là à la bouche???^^ lol. C'est que j'en ai jamis écris, et pis, ils sont pas encore ensemble^^ Patience, patience donc^^  
Au fait, je fais des compétitions de hand, voili voilou^^  
Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews qui me font rire (j'adore tes discussions avec les persos^^) et kisu!!^^

And now,   
Go to the Lecturage^^

**CHTITE DEMANDE DE RENSEIGNEMENT:** Quelqu'un connaitrait-il un moyen d'avoir le manga Yami no matsuei en papier et/ou anime??? Please???

**Chap13:  C'est toi que je vois.**

.

- A quelle heure part-on demain ? demanda Quatre.

-En fin d'après midi, il me semble. Le temps de faire les courses et de prendre un peu de repos, répondit Wufei.

-Oh. Bon, moi, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit vous deux.

Il eut en réponse un " A toi aussi Winner " de la part du brun et un hochement de tête de la part de Trowa.

Il se dirigeait en direction de sa chambre quand un doute le saisit. Il s'arrêta net.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Quatre ? S'enquit Trowa.

-Heu…..Quelqu'un a pensé à la répartition des lits ? demanda le blond.

-Heu…non.

-Parce que avec 3 lits et 5 personnes…

-Je prends le 3ème lit et je le prends seul, déclara le guerrier à la couette, d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de réplique.

-Et les 2 autres ?

-Je suppose que Duo et Heero préfèreront dormir ensemble. Il en reste donc un dernier qu'on partagera, toi et moi.

-Heu…….* Un petit blond au blush*

-Si ça te dérange, je peux dormir par terre, proposa Trowa.

-NON !!s'emporta le blond. Enfin, je veux dire, ce ne serait pas juste. Je te laisse le lit.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je serai très bien par terre, contra le brun.

Puis il interrompit l'empathe qui allait protester.

-Quatre, ma décision est prise. 

-Bien, comme tu veux, céda Quatre.

Il alla donc se coucher.

**************************

Duo n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, assis, à contempler les étoiles. Il était bien. Mais le vent s'était levé et il commençait à avoir froid. Il était temps de rentrer.

-Hey Heero, on devrait rentrer, tu ne crois pas ?

-…….

-D'accord….Si au mois tu me faisais un " hn " que j'essaie de l'interpréter….

-……..

Excédé, il se tourna vers le brun pour exiger une réponse, quand il le vit profondément endormi, le menton sur la poitrine. Ainsi, Heero lui faisait confiance au point de s'endormir près de lui au milieu de nul part.

Attendri par la vision qu'offrait le brun, Duo sourit. Il avait l'air de dormir si paisiblement, qui donc aurait le cœur de le réveiller ? Pas lui en tout cas. Il le souleva délicatement et le porta comme une mariée.

***************************

Décidant qu'il était temps pour lui de se coucher, Trowa souhaita une bonne nuit à Wufei et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des sanglots.

Quatre pleurait.

Sentant encore cet horrible pincement au cœur, il s'approcha du blond et entreprit de le bercer.   
L'étreinte réveilla le blond qui se cramponna à Trowa.

-Elle me manque tellement……

-Chhh, je sais, je sais, ça va aller. Calme-toi, l'apaisa le brun.

Petit à petit, Quatre se calma. Trowa avait cet effet apaisant sur lui. Il sentait que dans ses bras, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent et Trowa se détacha de lui. 

Mais Quatre ne le laissa pas partir. Il le retint et le tira dans le lit.

-Ce serait stupide que l'un d'entre nous dorme par terre, alors qu'il y a suffisamment de place pour deux, se justifia le blond.

Son compagnon se contenta d'acquiescer et de l'attirer dans ses bras. Quatre s'y réfugia avec plaisir et soupira de contentement.

Il défiait les cauchemars de venir le hanter.

***************************

-Hey Wufei, regarde qui je ramène, la belle au bois dormant[1]^^, chuchota Duo. 

-Il s'est endormi ? s'étonna Wufei.

-Ouaip ! Bon, elle est où sa chambre ? 

-Tu dors avec lui Maxwell, l'autre lit est occupé par Winner et j'en suis sûr, Barton.

-Ah. Heu…ok.

Portant délicatement son précieux fardeau, il le déposa sur le lit. Puis il s'y coucha aussi et rabattit la couverture sur eux, les enfermant dans un cocon de chaleur.

Quelques heures plus tard, tandis que Duo dormait profondément, Heero ouvrit doucement les yeux. Son regard se posa sur l'ange qui lui faisait face. Un doux et tendre sourire éclaira son visage.

Il caressa délicatement les mèches caramels et approcha son visage.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur la joue de Duo, près de la bouche, dans un tendre baiser. 

Il recula son visage et sourit encore. 

-Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux d'un ange, chuchota-t-il.

Puis il se blottit dans les bras doux de Duo, souriant comme un bienheureux.

Tandis qu'il se rendormait, il ne vit pas Duo sourire inconsciemment, mais d'un sourire heureux.[2]

**********************

Trowa sentait quelque chose chatouiller son visage.   
Il ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer 2 turquoises amusées.  
Quatre était en train de lui caresser la joue avec ses cheveux. Pris sur le fait, il ne pût s'empêcher de rougir.

Trowa lui sourit.

-Tu es debout depuis longtemps ? 

-Bof, je ne pense pas. Je ne voulais pas me lever, je suis bien comme ça………..  
Heu, en fait, je voulais dire que, enfin, tu vois….. tenta de se rattraper le blond, conscient de sa gaffe. 

-C'est parce que le lit est très confortable tu vois et tu tiens chaud, et…..

"C'est ça, enfonce-toi encore plus Quatre", pensa ce dernier.

-Et….tenta-t-il de nouveau

Trowa sourit, amusé.

-Oui, le lit est très confortable. Et décidément, tu finis souvent dans mes bras dit-il en souriant.

Et hop ! Quelqu'un a demandé un p'tit blondinet au blush ?

-Heu…..on devrait se lever, tu ne crois pas ? demanda le blond, gêné.

-Tu as raison.

Ils se levèrent donc et sortirent rejoindre Wufei qui était déjà debout.

**************************

Duo était dans sa phase mi-réveillé, mi-endormi. Il sentit une douce odeur titiller ses narines. Une odeur familière.  
Des orchidées sauvages.[3] 

Il baissa légèrement les yeux et aperçut une tignasse brune. Heero était blotti dans ses bras et sa tête reposait sur son torse. 

Comme s'il était conscient de l'observation qu'on lui portait, il ouvrit lentement deux cobalts embrumées de sommeil. Etouffant un bâillement, il se frotta les yeux.

-Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix basse.

-Bonjour, lui répondit le natté. Tu ne trouves pas qu'on fait très couple comme ça ?

-Baka.

-Tout ce que tu veux. Debout ? proposa le natté.

-Debout, approuva le brun. Il est assez tard. 

Tandis qu'ils se levaient, Heero semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, ce que Duo sentit.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Hee-chan ?

-Hein ? N…non, rien. Tout va bien. 

Ils quittèrent donc la chambre et rejoignirent les 3 autres.

Le petit déjeuné avalé, Duo, Quatre et Wufei allèrent acheter des provisions, tandis que Trowa allait acheter des flèches. Heero, lui n'avait dit à personne où il allait. Il avait décidé d'aller questionner certains habitants. Il voulait savoir si Dragon était passé par là, ou si des troupes de mercenaires avaient étés vues. Il décida d'aller voir en premier l'homme à qui ils avaient confié leurs chevaux.

Ce fut une bonne décision car le vieil homme lui répondit, qu'en effet, il avait aperçu une personne correspondant à la description du mercenaire.

-Où l'avez-vous aperçu pour la dernière fois ? 

-'Y a pas longtemps. Il était venu m'confier son cheval quand il a remarqué vos montures. Il m'a demandé à qui elles appartenaient et où vous logiez. Il disait qu'il avait rarement vu d'aussi belles bêtes.

-Et que lui avez-vous répondu ?

-Ben, j'lui est indiqué où vous logiez. J'aurais pas dû ? s'inquiéta le brave homme.

-Non. Vous avez bien fait. Merci.

Et Heero s'éloigna à toute vitesse, à la recherche de ses compagnons. Ils devaient mettre au point un plan.

****************************

Le mercenaire pénétra dans la chambre que lui avait indiquée l'aubergiste. D'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle était au deuxième étage et ses locataires s'étaient absentés. C'était le moment idéal pour s'y introduire et y préparer une embuscade. Ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à le voir.

Il n'avait plus droit à l'erreur. Bien que meilleur soldat de son maître, s'il échouait de nouveau, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne.

*****************************

Leur "plan " était mis au point. Bon, plan était un bien grand mot, mais, personne ne serait pris au dépourvue en apercevant le mercenaire.

Quand Heero leur avait annoncé la nouvelle, Quatre avait sentit une vague de colère le submerger. Une étreinte de Duo lui avait permis de se calmer quelque peu. Il ne devait pas perdre son sang froid.   
La vengeance n'apportait rien de bon. Il n'était pas du genre à se venger, bien que l'envie de voir souffrir le mercenaire l'obsédait. Il ne tuait pas par plaisir, lui, n'était pas un vrai soldat, juste un aventurier qui défendait sa vie.  
Il ne devait pas perdre son sang froid.

*****************************

Dragon n'eut rien le temps de voir venir qu'une flèche se fichait dans son épaule. Mais il lui en fallait plus pour s'avouer vaincu et il en esquiva deux autres. Sur le pas de porte, qui venait d'être défoncé, se tenaient Trowa, Wufei, Duo, Quatre et Heero. 

Tandis que le mercenaire arrachait la flèche de son épaule, non sans une grimace de douleur, les 5 soldats se positionnaient de part et d'autre autour de lui, l'encerclant. A son grand étonnement, seul le brun aux yeux cobalts se mit en position de combat, son glaive à la main.

-Tâche de ne pas mourir Yuy, lui conseilla le brun à la couette.

-Fais-le bien souffrir, recommanda celui à la mèche.

-Fais de ton mieux, l'encouragea Quatre.

Quant au natté, il ne dit rien, il se contenta de le regarder, inquiet.

-Tu comptes m'affronter seul ? La leçon de la dernière fois ne t'a donc pas servi ? se moqua Dragon.

-Et toi, tu as la mémoire courte. Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ? demanda froidement Heero.

-Je devrais ?

-Un village détruit, son peuple exterminé, un seul survivant, un enfant, réduit en esclavage. Ca ne te dit toujours rien ? développa le brun, la voix vibrante de colère, ses yeux plus flamboyants que jamais.

Mais bien sûr ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ces 2 cobalts dures et froides, qui l'avaient interpellé la toute première fois? La vue de ce petit garçon, haut comme trois pommes, une épée à la main, avec le regard le plus déterminé qu'il eut vu, l'avait impressionnée. Il avait pensé en faire un des leurs, et l'avait confié à l'équipage de son navire. Mais plus tard, le navire avait été attaqué.  
S'il avait su qu'il l'affronterait de nouveau, il ne l'aurait pas épargné.

-Tu sais, des villages, nos troupes en ont détruit beaucoup, provoqua Dragon.   
Mais je dois dire, que je me rappelle de toi.  
L'enfant a grandi et veut venger son peuple, c'est ça? Mais l'enfant qui est devenu un adulte, est malgré tout, toujours aussi stupide. 

-Enfin, je pense que tu en as assez de parler du bon vieux temps, non? Allons, montre-moi réellement ce qu'un enfant comme toi, peut faire. Montre-moi donc ce que tu vaux, petit garçon aux yeux de glace. Fais parler ton glaive!

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Heero pour se ruer sur son adversaire. Il n'avait jamais mis autant de hargne dans ses coups. Le mercenaire parait, attaquait, feintait, mais aucun ne parvenait à toucher l'autre.

-Alors, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Tu me déçois. En fin de compte, tu es toujours ce petit garçon qui est incapable de me battre, provoquait inlassablement le mercenaire. 

Heero ne répondait rien, se contentant de se défendre ou d'attaquer. Il ne devait pas perdre son sang froid. 

-Allons, tu ne me mettra même pas un coup, au nom de ta vengeance ? Pense au moins à ton ami Quatre, ne veux-tu pas le venger lui aussi ? demanda-t-il sournoisement.

Furieux, Heero lui assena un violent coup. Dragon le para du mieux qu'il put et le coup finit sa trajectoire en brisant une table.

-Pas mal, mais tu ne peux pas faire mieux ?

De son côté, Quatre s'était mis en colère et Duo l'avait retenu de se jeter sur le mercenaire.   
C'était un duel, aucune intervention extérieure ne devait avoir lieue.

Quatre jeta un coup d'œil à Duo et vit que celui-ci se mordait la lèvre inférieure, les poings tellement serrés que ses jointures en étaient blanches.   
Calmé, le blond lui prit les mains afin de le soutenir.

-Ton père, lui, avait au moins réussit à me blesser.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Heero était hors de lui.

Il para le coup d'épée de Dragon de sa main gauche nue.   
Le sang gicla , mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. D'un splendide tsuki, il transperça le corps du mercenaire qui, surpris par l'action du brun, n'eut pas le temps de le parer.   
Propulsé par la violence du coup, le corps de Dragon brisa la fenêtre et, l'épée encore plantée en pleine poitrine, il entama sa chute vers le sol.

Personne n'avait fait un geste. 

Heero tenait encore dans sa main sanglante, l'épée du mercenaire. 

Le sang coulait de sa plaie, et glissait le long du glaive, finissant en une flaque, sur le sol jonché de débris de verres et de bois.

La rapidité de l'action avait pris les autres par surprise. Ils avaient encore du mal à réaliser que le combat était fini. 

Le " plic-plac " du sang qui s'écoulait, ainsi que les cris qui survenaient au-dehors, les sortirent de leur torpeur. 

Ils se précipitèrent dehors.

Une foule s'était rassemblée autour du corps. Ils éloignèrent tant bien que mal les badauds et se retrouvèrent seuls devant le cadavre.

Le mercenaire avait encore les yeux grand ouverts, témoignant de sa surprise. 

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Quatre ne ressentait aucun soulagement. Il se sentait étrangement vide, fatigué. La vue du visage à présent déserté de toutes couleurs, lui faisait même pitié. L'ironie du sort voulût qu'il soit tué par l'arme avec laquelle il avait assassiné les parents du blond. Car le blond avait prêté son épée à Heero.

Il s'agenouilla près du corps, lui ferma les yeux et retirant l'épée, il l'essuya et la glissa dans son fourreau.

Pour Quatre, justice avait été rendue.

Wufei, Trowa et Duo, eux, regardaient le corps avec un dégoût visible. Mais on pouvait aussi constater du soulagement sur leurs traits. C'est vrai, ils avaient tous été très inquiets, et Quatre se permit un soupir de soulagement.   
Il sourit pour rassurer Duo qui le regardait, intrigué. 

Son regard se posa enfin sur Heero et il poussa un cri. Le sang coulait encore et la plaie était vraiment profonde. 

L'exclamation alerta les autres.

-Ce n'est rien, il faut plutôt s'occuper du corps. On ne peut pas le laisser au milieu de la rue, décréta Heero.

-Ce n'est rien ? Mon œil ouais ! Tu te vides de ton sang mais à part ça…., rétorqua le natté.

-Yuy, Maxwell a raison. Il faut arrêter l'hémorragie et panser la plaie pour ne pas qu'elle s'infecte.

-Duo, occupe-toi d'Heero, s'il te plait. Wufei et moi, on s'occupe du corps, proposa Trowa. Quatre ? 

-Je viens avec vous, décida le blond. 

********************************

Le châtain avait assis Heero sur le lit, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger, le temps qu'il trouve la trousse de Wufei.

Il avait aussi fallu assurer à l'aubergiste que les dégâts seraient remboursés.

Mais Heero était ailleurs, son esprit dérivait et refusait de retourner à la réalité. Voilà, sa vengeance était accomplie. Mais qu'est-ce que ça lui avait apporté, à part de douloureux souvenirs ? En fin de compte, il avait agi comme un animal, il avait suivi un bête instinct. Faire mal à celui qui nous avait fait mal. La loi du talion, oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent. Il comprenait mieux la décision de Quatre.   
Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était soulagé d'avoir puni un meurtrier, mais la plaie de son cœur s'était re-ouverte. 

Il devait penser à autre chose.

Tient, sa main lui faisait mal.

******************************

-Est-ce que ça va, Winner ? S'inquiéta Wufei. Tu es bien pâle. 

-Moi, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais, je sens qu'Heero est….mal.

-Heero a toujours eu beaucoup de mal avec les sentiments, expliqua Wufei.

-Il est très fort, mais aussi très sensible. C'est sans doute le plus fragile, émotionnellement parlant, je veux dire, compléta Trowa. Mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour lui, il n'est pas seul.

-Et TOI, Winner, est-ce que tu vas vraiment bien ? réitéra Wufei.

-Oui, vraiment. Vous n'avez plus de soucis à vous faire pour moi.

Il jeta l'épée sur le tas de cendre qui restait. 

Voilà, encore des cendres, décidément, tout finissait dans cet état. En verrait-il encore beaucoup? Se demanda Quatre. Il était sûr que oui.   
Mais pour l'heure, le plus important était qu'elles signifiaient : La fin d'un cauchemar, le début pour un nouveau départ. -Bon, on peut rentrer.

*******************************

Quand Duo rentra dans la chambre, il fut soulagé de voir que le brun était encore là.

Il s'assit donc à ses côtés et entreprit de désinfecter la blessure, après avoir épongé le sang. Il fit une grimace. L'entaille n'était pas vraiment belle à voir.

-Attention, ça risque de brûler, prévint-il.

Heero n'eut même pas un haussement de sourcil.

-D'accord…., tu pourrais au moins faire une grimace, bougonna-t-il.

Puis d'un ton sérieux, il reprit.

-Tu sais, c'était un très beau tsuki. Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de stopper le coup à main nue. 

-……..

Heero sentait les douces mains de Duo dans les siennes, elles bandaient délicatement sa blessure. Puis, elles s'éloignèrent. Heero ne voulait pas lâcher ces mains. Il voulait les garder avec lui.

Mais Duo enleva tout de même ses mains.   
Il le prit dans ses bras, pour une tendre et réconfortante étreinte. Heero s'y blottit, s'accrochant désespéramment au natté.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Hee-chan ? Demanda doucement Duo.

-Trop de choses dans la tête, dois faire le tri, répondit-il, le visage enfoui dans l'épaule du châtain.

-Ok. Tu veux un coup de main ?

-Il m'a rappelé de vieux souvenirs, que j'aurais préféré oublier. Et puis, il m' fait prendre conscience de certaines choses, termina-t-il lentement. 

-Lesquelles ? Demanda patiemment le natté.

-Je n'ai pas pu protéger les gens qui m'étaient chers. Serais-je capable de vous protéger, vous ? Surtout que……

-Surtout que quoi Heero ?

-Surtout que…..surtout que je t'aime, finit-il doucement, baissant la tête.

Une vague de chaleur envahit Duo. Il se mit à sourire, heureux.   
C'était ça qui mettait Heero dans cet état ?

-Et ça te pose un problème de m'aimer ? Demanda Duo amusé.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre. Quand la sœur de Quatre est morte, j'ai pris conscience que je risquais de te perdre à tout moment. En battant Dragon, c'est comme si j'avais vaincu mes vieux fantômes et du coup, je peux enfin tourner la page et ça me fait peur et puis, il a aussi réveiller de pénibles souvenirs.  
J'ai peur de te perdre, je suis heureux de t'aimer, mais je suis aussi triste et tout ça s'embrouille, conclut-il tristement.   
Depuis un certain temps, c'est toi que je vois, quand je ferme les yeux.

Il leva les yeux vers Duo et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Duo ne put détacher ses yeux, tandis que le regard de velours d'Heero le fixait intensément. 

-Je t'aime Duo. De tout mon cœur. 

Duo se sentit fondre. Heero lui faisait sa déclaration ! Il était tout simplement heureux.

Il était perdu dans la contemplation du visage d'Heero, quand il le vit fermer les yeux.   
Et il sentit les lèvres du brun sur les siennes.  
Aussi douce que dans ses souvenirs, avec ce petit relent fruité, Duo sût qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer d'elles, tout comme il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de leur propriétaire.

Il se mit à mordiller affectueusement la lèvres inférieur, puis avec sa langue, il la caressa tendrement, demandant l'accès à cette bouche qu'il désirait tant. Heero ne se fit pas prier et la lui accorda. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand leurs deux langues entrèrent en contact. Elles entamèrent un danse effrénée et très vite le baiser qui au début, était doux et langoureux, devint passionné et enflammé. Duo noua ses mains autour du cou d'Heero, tandis que ce dernier glissait ses mains sous la tunique du natté. Une décharge lui traversa le corps alors qu'Heero lui caressait le dos, remontant le long de la colonne vertébrale en une caresse divine.   
Il en voulait plus, encore plus, et il se mit à dévorer la bouche d'Heero, comme un affamé. Heero se mit à gémir et Duo se sentit encore plus excité. Il allongea le brun sur le lit et se positionna au dessus de lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps.  
Délaissant la bouche rougie et gonflée d'Heero, il descendit vers le cou, sa langue traçant le parcours et procurant des frissons à Heero. Il s'arrêta à la jonction entre le cou et la mâchoire et se mit à sucer avidement. Il suçait, aspirait, léchait, mordillait, encouragé par les gémissements saccadés d'Heero. Heero haletait sous le plaisir et caressait le dos de Duo si sensuellement que le natté ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir à son tour. Le brun entreprit d'enlever le haut du vêtement du châtain quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir.  
Duo aussi l'entendit et ils se séparèrent rapidement. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se mettre en position assise, que les 3 garçons manquants débarquèrent dans la chambre. Heureusement, la pièce n'était pas bien éclairée et ils ne virent pas l'air échevelé de Duo, leurs rougeurs et le suçon écarlate qu'arborait Heero.

-Heu, ça va allez? Demanda Quatre, sentant nettement la gêne des deux autres.

-Oui oui, s'exclama Duo d'un ton trop enjoué. On va manger? Je meurs de faim.

Et sans attendre, il se précipita au-dehors de la pièce, en tirant Heero avec lui.

-Je crois qu'on n'a plus trop de soucis à se faire pour Heero, en conclut Trowa.

Et ils sortirent rejoindre Heero et Duo, heureux pour eux.

Ils descendirent tous les 5 déjeuner un peu tardivement et prirent une table pour eux. Personne ne vint les déranger pour ce qu'il c'était passé. Certains, parce qu'ils avaient trop peur de subir le même sort et d'autres, car ils avaient reconnus le sceau royal sur leurs vêtements.

-Joli suçon, Yuy, remarqua Wufei, avec un sourie mi-amusé, mi-moqueur.  
C'est l'œuvre de Maxwell, je suppose? 

Quatre pouffait tandis que Trowa souriait et que Heero et Duo rougissaient.  
Mais ce dernier se reprit bien vite et afficha un sourire amusé.

-Exactement, Wufei. Et ça, crois-moi, ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui l'attend, répliqua-t-il d'un ton aguicheur.

Wufei se mit à rougir alors que le sourire de Trowa s'accentuait et que Quatre pouffait plus fort.

-Baka, réprimanda Heero aussi rouge que son suçon, mais néanmoins amusé.

" Finalement, pensa Quatre. La vie n'est jamais toute rose ou toute noire. Elle a ses dégradés, ses ombres, ses couleurs. Un seul événement ne peut pas décider de la tournure d'une vie. Heero et Duo sont la preuve vivante que le bonheur existe. Ils n'ont pas eu une vie des plus chanceuses, mais les voilà comblés. Je suis vraiment heureux pour eux. Ils me réconfortent dans l'idée que tant que l'on n'est pas seul, l'espoir et la vie subsistent. Oh, je ne pense pas que malgré tout, leur vie sera parfaite. Il y aura toujours des hauts et des bas, des obstacles. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je suis sûr qu'ils sauront abattre les barrières qui se dresseront devant eux.   
La vie continue" 

Après le repas, ils montèrent prendre leurs bagages et reprirent la route.

I'm a poor, lonesome cow boy...^^

A suivre...........

Pitchoune : -___- C'était pas ce que je voulais. 

Duo : Pas grave, moi j'ai bien aimé^^

Pitchoune : C'était pas prévu!!!! Rien ne s'est passé comme il fallait!! 'Fin, bon, enfin 2 de casé^^ Yeah!! Un chap de fini^^ Contente contente^^

**Reviews please??? Je continue comme ça ou j'en tue encore d'autres ??^^ *chibi eyes*** J'espère que vous avez aimé,

@+

Poutoux

Pitchoune.Z

Pitites notes à la con^^ :

[1] : Si si, ce conte existait déjà à l'époque^^.   
[2] : L'auteur qui gagatise à mort^^  
[3] : J'arrête pas de comparer l'odeur d'Heero à ça, mais je sais même pas si ça sent bon^^MDR  



	14. Dis moi s'il m'aime

**Auteur : **Pitchoune.Z

**Source : ** Gundam-Wing

**Genres: ** Yaoi, OOC de la muerte, UA, essai de romance, death,, angst, tapage sans raison sur des bishons tout mignon et fantastique

**Couples : ** Surprise-surprise ou l'auteur en a marre de se répéter

**Disclamer : ** Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Waouh !! C'est la première fois que mon disclamer est normal

** L'auteuse dans un bunker, bien à l'abris des briques que lui lancent les courageux lecteurs:  
PARDON PARDON PARDON pour ce retard!!! Chuis désolée, j'avais pas la pêche, j'avais la flemme, j'étais triste, j'ai paumé la disquette un moment donné et y'a eu des problèmes de corrections!!!  
Gomen nasai mina san!! -- L'auteuse toute honteuse baisse les yeux humblement**

Pardon pour ce retard!! et donc RAR:

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Exandra : ** Kikoo toi!! Merci pour la bétalecture ma pupuce Tu as du le remarquer, les virgules et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour!!  
Supracontente que ce chap t'ai plut, j'avais vraiment peur qu'il soit trop bizarre!  
Arigato gasaimasu Sempai!! Gros poutoux à toi!!

**Angelyuna :**Kikoo!! Merci beaucoup de me lire!! Je suis super contente Bah, la flemme, ça arrive à tout le monde et je suis mal placé pour critiquer sur ça  
Et je serais ravie de te revoir au prochain chap!!  
Encore merci!! et Gros poutoux!!

**Shini :**Ouaip, y'a pas à dire, j'aime tes discussions avec les G-boys!!   
Bicoup merci et big kisu!!

**Miko-Tenshi:**Oh! Miko le retour lol Merci pour la review!!   
Poutoux!!

**Leenaren :**Oki, Feifei ne se pendra pas!! Contente que le chap t'ai plut!!   
Merci merci et merci et gros bisou!!

**Misao girl :** Merci bicoup!! Et vi, y sont casés!!  
Encore merci et kisu!!

**Yami-Rose1 :** Merci et voili la suite!!  
Poutoux.

A toutes, merci pour Yami no matsuei!! Le magasine Magnolia est excellent!!

And now,   
Go to the Lecturage

**Chap14: Dis-moi s'il m'aime **

Ce sera la pleine lune ce soir, pensa tristement Une. 

Elle connaissait une certaine légende en rapport avec cet astre.

La Pleine Lune aurait le pouvoir de faire ressortir les sentiments cachés, à condition qu'ils soient vrais et profonds et de les faire comprendre à ceux qui en ont peur.  
La Pleine Lune a des pouvoirs particuliers sur certaines personnes, dit-on.

Elle la connaissait parfaitement.

Malheureusement, depuis le temps où les pleines lunes se succédaient, jamais ses sentiments n'avaient trouvés de réciprocité.

Jamais.

Elle la connaissait trop bien.

Une larme s'écoula silencieusement sur sa joue.

" Je vous aime tellement Seigneur Treize ", pleura-t-elle. 

Cela devait faire deux heures tout au plus qu'ils avaient quittés le petit faubourg.   
Deux heures qu'Heero et Duo galopaient côte à côte, deux heures qu'ils se lançaient des regards d'amoureux transis et deux heures que Quatre souriait comme un malade, heureux pour ses amis.

" J'aimerais bien vivre la même chose ", pensa le blond. Et tout de suite, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Trowa.   
" Décidément, ça devient une habitude ", réalisa-t-il.

-Ils sont vraiment adorables, dit-il à voix haute.

-C'est vrai, ils se sont bien trouvés, concéda Wufei. 

-Je suis content pour eux, ajouta Trowa. 

- Maxwell semble un peu plus dominant que Yuy, non ? demanda le brun à la couette. [Pas dans ce sens, hentaï !!]

-Disons plutôt qu'il est plus sûr de lui comparé à Heero, développa Quatre. 

-Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je verrais le grand Capitaine Yuy, commandant en chef des armées de Gaia, se faire câliner par quelqu'un, je n'y aurais pas cru, plaisanta Wufei. 

Quatre éclata de rire.

-Et oui, Duo peut accomplir des miracles !! Ria le blond.

De leurs cotés, les deux tourtereaux ne prêtaient aucune attention aux autres, trop occupés à profiter de la présence de l'être aimé à leurs cotés.

Duo adorait fixer Heero droit dans les yeux. Il parvenait à voir les sentiments du brun, son humeur, il parvenait à voir son âme.  
Elles étaient bien loin les deux cobalts dures et froides comme la pierre. Il voyait à présent deux joyaux débordants d'amour et de confiance.

A cette vue, son coeur se gonflait de joie et il mourrait d'envie de crier son bonheur.  
Il avait envie de hurler : " Vous avez vu ce jeune homme ??? Eh bien il est à MOI !!! Je l'aime de tout mon cœur !!Et si quelqu'un le touche, je lui arrache les yeux pour les mettre en salade avec ses doigts !!  
Je suis trop heureux !!!!!!! Je l'aime, il m'aime, on s'aime, c'est le bonheur !!!!!!! "

Dieu, que l'amour rendait fou !! Mais tellement heureux aussi !!

Quelque fois, quand Heero regardait le sentier et qu'il sentait le regard de Duo, il rougissait.  
Duo adorait quand Heero rougissait, il était absolument kawai. 

Remarquant le visage euphorique du natté, Heero ne pu empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Il aimait voir son Duo joyeux.

Duo adorait voir Heero sourire. Alors il lui fit un clin d'oeil et ce dernier rougit.

Duo adorait Heero, tout simplement.

Rapprochant sa monture de celle du brun, il caressa sa joue tendrement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser des plus doux.

Se demandant comment il avait fait pour se passer de cette bouche durant deux heures, il mordilla la lèvre inférieure amoureusement.  
Il sentit ce si familier parfum d'orchidée [1] lui chatouiller le nez et prit une grande inspiration.

Sentant les lèvres tentatrices aux parfums de mures, Heero fit passer langoureusement sa langue sur elles, quémandant l'entrée de cette bouche tant désirée.

Les lèvres de Duo avaient le don de rendre Heero fou et de lui faire perdre toutes ses inhibitions. Duo tout court le rendait fou.

Heero adorait Duo. 

L'entrée lui fut accordée et leurs langues commencèrent un doux combat.   
Duo posa sa main sur la nuque du brun tandis que ce dernier attrapait sa tresse, tous deux laissant le soin à leurs chevaux de continuer la route.

Heero et Duo s'adoraient.

Mais c'était sans compter trois voyeurs qui les épiaient depuis le début.

-Maxwell, Yuy, vous pouvez pas attendre d'être dans une chambre pour faire ça ? Se moqua Wufei. 

Les deux interpellés se lâchèrent immédiatement.

Heero avait les joues en feu et Duo riait, pas gêné du tout.

-Tu es tellement adorable my sweet love, chuchota Duo à son oreille.  
Je t'aime.

Heero rougit encore plus tandis que Duo déposait de légers baisers sur ses pommettes brûlantes.

-Je t'aime aussi Duo, murmura-t-il à son tour.

Et ils se séparèrent enfin.

Quatre gagatisait à mort [l'auteuse aussi Exou aussi, elle a même inondé son clavier ;;], Trowa souriait, touché, et Wufei, malgré son sourire moqueur, était vraiment attendri.

-Mon dieu, mon dieu ! Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que je verrais le grand Heero Yuy aussi gêné et touchant, je lui aurais ri au nez, s'exclama la brun à la couette d'un ton amusé.

-Wufei ! Omae o korosu !! Répliqua Heero.

-Ah ! Je te retrouve, plaisanta Wufei. 

" Oui, j'en suis vraiment convaincu ", pensa Quatre en regardant ses quatre amis se taquiner. " La vie continue "

Sans se soucier de l'air froid lui fouettant le visage, l'homme galopait à vive allure.  
Il sentait aussi qu'il était suivit, mais peu importait, elle ne pouvait rien contre lui.  
Au contraire, elle lui servirait.

Il avait une mission à accomplir.

Tous les tuer.[2] 

Tous étaient profondément endormis, excepté le blond dont c'était le tour de garde. Heero et Duo dormaient enlacés et Quatre eut un sourire attendri.

Il observa le spectacle d'ombres que jouaient les ramures des arbres et les rayons de lune.

La lune. Belle et pleine. Elle était plus brillante que jamais et éclairait leur campement.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentit soudain seul. La clarté de la lune se reflétait dans ses yeux mélancolique, les rendants plus pâles et triste que d'habitude.

Son cœur solitaire réclamait un peu de chaleur humaine. Il voulait connaître l'amour lui aussi, tout comme Duo et Heero qui semblaient si heureux. Il voulait aimer et être aimé à son tour.  
Son cœur criait à l 'affection.

Son cœur voulait de l'amour.

_Mais,_ lui dit un petite voix semblant venir du plus profond de son cœur._ Tu aimes déjà, n'est ce pas ?  
Les sentiments qui t'envahissent à SA vue ne sont-ils pas de l'amour ? Réitéra la douce voix._

_Tu l'aimes et ne le vois pas.  
Tu l'aimes et ne le sais pas.  
Qu'attends-tu donc ?_

-J'ai peur, chuchota Quatre.

_Peur ? Peur de quoi ? Demanda la voix._

-Peur de le perdre, peur de souffrir. Peur qu'il ne m'aime pas.

_Je vois. Alors tu l'aimes ?_

-Je….je ne sais pas.

_Tu te mens à toi-même, contra la douce voix. Fermes-les yeux et dis-moi ce que tu vois._

-Je….je le vois lui.

_Et que fait-il ?_

-Il me sourit.

_Et que ressens-tu ?_

-Je suis heureux.

_Bien._

-Est-ce que je l'aime ?

_D'après toi ?_

-Je pense toujours à lui. Je veux le voir heureux. Je veux le rendre heureux.  
Alors oui, je l'aime.

Et Quatre sourit, heureux.

A haute voix, comme pour s'entendre le dire, il répéta :

-Je l'aime. Je l'aime.

Et il se sentait bêtement content.

_ Le seul fait d'aimer peut nous remplir de joie.  
Es-tu vraiment heureux ?_

-Oui.

_Alors, je le suis aussi, dit la mélodieuse voix._

-Mais, dis-moi la Lune. Est-ce qu'il m'aime ? Demanda le blond à voix haute, en fixant le ciel.

Dis-moi chère Lune, est-ce que Trowa m'aime ?

-Oui, répondit une voix.

-Est-ce qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime ?

-Non, il t'aime encore plus.

-Dis-moi la Lune, comment le sais-tu ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas la lune, répondit la voix derrière lui.

Surpris, Quatre se retourna vivement pour apercevoir deux émeraudes le fixer avec amour.

-Je suis la personne qui t'aime le plus au monde.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se baissa et l'embrassa.

Un baiser plein de promesse et d'amour.   
Quatre se sentit enfin complet. Il entoura le nuque de Trowa de ses mains et se blottit contre lui. Le châtain passa ses mains autour de sa taille.

Une parfaite osmose. Leurs deux corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un.   
La langue de Trowa se fit demandeuse et, quand l'entrée de la bouche de Quatre lui fut accordée, elle en caressa chaque recoin, les gravant pour toujours dans sa mémoire.

A regret, il se sépara de Quatre.

-Je t'aime Trowa, lui dit ce dernier.

Et cette fois-ci, c'est le blond qui prit l'initiative. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il embrassa passionnément Trowa. 

Tandis que le couple s'étreignait, un léger corps évanescent s'envola vers la Lune.  
De couleur argenté, l'esprit de la Lune ressemblait trait pour trait à Irya. 

Se retournant, elle observa une dernière fois les deux jeunes hommes et, dans un sourire, elle dit :

-_Soyez heureux._

Puis, l'esprit de Lune disparut à tout jamais et nul ne le revit, du moins, sous cette forme.

.

.

A suivre…….

**Pitchoune : Oo C'est le chap le plus zarbe que j'ai jamais écrit !! Vraiment space !!   
Franchement, je savais pas quoi écrire, du coup, je les ai casé !! Vous êtes contents ??**

Exou : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! Chuis très contente mwoua !

Moi : Ben tant mieux, y'a au moins qqn de content

Duo : C'est qui l'esprit de Lune, c'est Irya ou un simple esprit de la Lune ??

Pitchoune : Pour le savoir, REVIEWS !! Nan, en fait, essayez de devinez, creusez vous les méninges

Ce chap est des plus étranges, il ne doit pas être très compréhensible, gomen. Vous voulez que je l'écrive autrement ?  
Perso, je trouvais ce style pas mal 

BREF, REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAIT !!!!!!!!!

P : Yeah ! Un chap de fait ! Contente, contente

Pitites notes à la con made in moi : 

[1] : ça y'est !! Je sais ce que ça sent Et ça sent vraiment très bon, si le gel douche Ushuaïa Orchidée sauvage à bien respecté le parfum   
Perso, j'aime beaucoup ! Et pis, merci à Angelyuna  
[2] : J'entends des " encore ??!! " Chais pô pourquoi, mais cette phrase me fais penser aux Pokémons.  



	15. Hyunkel Septem

**Auteur : **Pitchoune.Z

**Source : ** Gundam-Wing

**Genres: ** Yaoi, OOC de la muerte, UA, essai de romance, death,, angst, tapage sans raison sur des bishons tout mignon et fantastique

**Couples : ** Ca y'est !!! Ils sont tous casé !! Mission accomplie !!  
Donc DuoHeero et TrowaQuatre et relation à distance de Wufei et Sally 

**Disclamer : ** Si les G-boys m'appartenaient, ça se saurait !!!   
Donc non, sont pas na-moua ce qui ne m'empêche en rien de les emprunter pour une durée indéterminée !!

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Exandra :**Kikiou !! rougit Oh Exou, tu es le soutient de mon cœur !! (imitation d'Ayame).  
Merci beaucoup et Gros poutoux !!

**Yami-rose :** Kikoo V'la la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira!!  
Merci et kisu !!

**Miko tenshi :** Ohayo !! Contente que t'ai aimé!!  
Merci et poutoux !!

**Sandra :** Siluuuuuuuuuut !! Vrai, tu aimes?? Alors chuis aux anges !!  
Merci et big kisu !!

**Poucycatt :** Kikooooooooooo!! Contente de te revoir!! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, en plus, tu as pris le temps de reviwer chaque chap, quel courage!!   
Merci beaucoup beaucoup!! Big poutoux!!

Whaou ! J'ai perdu des lecteurs en cours de route ou quoi ??

Argh ! Le syndrome de la page blanche est horrible !! I hate it !! Je vous jure, c'est horrible, ça fait écrire n'importe quoi ! Il n'était pas censé y avoir de new perso, pas de cette discussion, et pas de ce…truc !  
Ce chapitre est……heu…..comment dire?? A vous de juger !!

**Instant de pub :** Pour les fans de Fruits Basket, j'écris deux fics sur ce manga, si vous avez du temps à perdre, allez y jeter un 'tit coup d'œil, je ne vous mangerez pas !!

And now,   
Go to the Lecturage

_ Le cœur en sang, les ailes brisées, l'ange ne sait plus où aller.  
Il est fatigué, il en a assez,   
Il cherche un endroit où se reposer.  
Mais nul part ailleurs, la paix il ne pourra trouver,   
Car celui qu'il aime l'a quitté.   
Alors au lieu d'errer,   
Seul, comme une âme en peine,  
A la recherche de l'être aimé,   
L'Ange finira par s'en aller._

Petit Ange aux yeux de turquoises et aux cheveux d'or   
Dont le destin a déjà été tracé,   
Ta voie sera celle du sang et des batailles.  
Séraphin dont le nom a été oublié,   
Sens-tu au fond de toi ton inéluctable destinée ?  
Car tu n'ignores pas que tu es né……

**POUR MOURIR.**

**Chap15: Hyunkel Septem. **

Le soleil se levait, réchauffant de ses doux rayons les cinq jeunes hommes, dont quatre étaient encore endormis. 

Wufei se leva le premier, éteignant les restes du feu de la veille. Son regard se posa sur le couple récemment formé.  
Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres, illuminant son visage où avait disparu toute trace de sévérité.

" Eh bien ! Tout le monde est casé à ce que je vois ! ",pensa-t-il.

Il était sincèrement heureux pour ses amis, mais ressentait tout de même un étrange malaise, une sorte de vide et d'inquiétude. Un mélange des deux en fait.

Sally lui manquait.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'air bien lors de leur départ. Il avait mit ça sur le compte de la tristesse et après qu'elle l'ait rassuré, il avait consentit à partir.  
Peut-être n'allait-elle pas très bien en ce moment.

Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, Sally était tout à fait capable de s'occuper d'elle-même et puis, elle était très bien entourée là-bas, au château.  
Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. 

Et puis, si elle savait qu'il se faisait du mouron pour elle, elle lui en voudrait.

Aucune raison de se faire du soucis.

Résolu à ne pas se laisser déconcentrer, il alla sceller les chevaux tandis que les quatre autres se levaient enfin.

Royaume de Gaia, au château.

Accoudé à une des nombreuses fenêtres du château, le roi Zechs contemplait son royaume.

Au loin, il apercevait les montagnes qui bordaient son pays et tout près, quasiment à ses pieds, il voyait son peuple en effervescence.  
On était dimanche, jour de marché et la population s'activait à faire ses courses, n'ayant guère conscience du danger qui planait.

Zechs soupira, fatigué. Il ne dormait guère longtemps ces temps-ci, ou alors très mal. Il préférait cacher la vérité à son peuple afin d'éviter d'affoler son peuple.   
Se passant une main sur le visage, il reporta son attention sur son peuple. C'est alors qu'il vit un point noir se frayer un chemin par mis la population, l'écartant de son passage. Il suivit le point des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue : L'étranger venait de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château.   
Il attendit, tendu qu'on lui annonce l'arrivée de l'inconnu. Cela ne se fit pas tarder et un de ses conseillers vint le prévenir.

-J'arrive, lui dit-il.

Soupirant encore une fois, Zechs se dirigea vers la salle du conseil.

A son arrivée, tous se levèrent.  
Son regard fit le tour de la table ovale, passant de sa sœur à Noin, à Sally, à un des ses conseillers, pour enfin s'arrêter sur l'inconnu.

Ce dernier était tout de noir vêtu, sa longue cape traînait au sol et les bords élimés de son vêtement témoignaient du long voyage qu'il avait dû faire. Il avait de longs cheveux lisses et noirs, noués en un catogan qui lui allait à merveille et un port digne et fière. Son visage était à moitié caché par un masque en acier qui partait de son œil droit, passant sur son nez pour s'arrêter à la joue gauche. On pouvait seulement apercevoir deux yeux gris-océan et une bouche rouge sang, étirée en un sourie méprisant.  
Il se dégageait de lui une aura de mystère et beaucoup de charisme. Cet homme était plus que séduisant.

Il se leva et fit une révérence à Zechs.

-Seigneur Zechs, je me présente : Hyunkel Septem. Je suis l'émissaire de son altesse Treize.  
-Treize, c'est donc ainsi que se nomme le chef ennemi ?   
-Tout à fait. Officiellement, je suis ici pour vous proposer un compromis….  
-Qui est ? L'interrompit Relena.  
-J'y viens, j'y viens. Son altesse Treize promet de vous laisser la vie sauve, à vous et votre peuple, si vous lui promettez entière soumission. Il n' y aura donc aucune effusion de sang. Dans le cas contraire, ses troupes vous décimeront jusqu'au dernier, développa l'homme, un léger sourire au lèvre.  
-C'est hors de question ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps.   
-Jamais nous ne nous soumettrons ! S'insurgea Zechs.  
-Je m'attendais à cette réponse. Toutefois, permettez-moi d'insister. Si vous tenez à éviter les bains de sang, peut-être devriez-vous prendre le temps de mieux réfléchir à cette…..  
-C'est tout réfléchit ! L'interrompit de nouveau Relena. Je n'ai jamais aimé les batailles, j'ai toujours été contre. Elles m'ont arrachées mon père et font toujours beaucoup de mal ! Pourtant, il y a un moment où il faut accepter de se battre et de souffrir, il faut accepter de faire des sacrifices ! 

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, pensant à Heero.

-En ce moment même, reprit-elle, des gens que nous aimons sont peut-être en danger ou blessés. Par respect pour ceux qui se sont battu ou se battent encore, nous ne devons pas abandonner ! Alors, jamais nous ne nous soumettrons ! Quoi qu'il arrive, nous nous battrons contre les oppresseurs ! Même s'il faut pour cela qu'il y ait des morts !

Tous se turent et observèrent la jeune femme. Elle semblait pâle, mais son expression était dure et ferme.  
Seul Zechs savait ce qu'il en coûtait à sa sœur de prononcer un tel discours. Surtout que son vœux le plus cher était de revoir Heero et les autres en vie.

Il la regardait, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

" Elle a vraiment mûri. Heero a raison, elle fera une bonne reine. " 

Ils avaient galopés toute la journée, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour faire une pause. Ils étaient à présent près de la mer de Darens et cherchaient un navire qui les conduirait au delà de cette mer.

Ils achetèrent enfin une embarcation de taille moyenne ce qui ne fut pas facile.   
Le propriétaire du seul bateau restant ne tenait pas à leur céder son embarcation, ou alors à un prix exorbitant.  
Finalement, ils durent marchander un long moment et Duo dû se mêler à la conversation pour faire baisser les prix. D'un regard, il fit plier le vieil homme.

A présent, la compagnie se trouvait sur le ponton, l'ancre jetée.

-Whaou ! J'avais jamais pris le bateau de ma vie !! J'ai hâte de naviguer et d'affronter les flots déchaînés !! Tien-toi bien la Mer, car Duo Maxwell arrive !!!, s'écria le natté, visiblement enchanté.

-T'excite pas Maxwell, la Mer de Darens est assez calme, lui dit Wufei. Et tu ne diras peut-être pas la même chose lorsque nous traverserons des mers plus agités.

-C'est pas grave, c'est quand même géniale !!!, répliqua le natté, toujours enthousiaste.

Attendrit par le comportement de Duo, Heero eut un sourire. Il s'approcha de lui et posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule du natté.  
Ravi de l'opportunité que lui offrait le brun, Duo encercla sa taille des ses bras et enfoui son visage dans le cou d'Heero, inspirant son parfum.  
Adossé contre le torse de son aimé, prisonnier de ses bras et de ses baisers dans le cou, Heero se permit un soupir de bien-être.   
Il le savait déjà, mais cette certitude le remplissait toujours de joie.   
Sa place était dans les bras de Duo, avec Duo, pour toujours.

-Huuuuum, Duo, gémit-il.

Ce dernier lui dévorait à présent le cou de baisers passionnés, enflammant les sens d'Heero et le faisant gémir.

-Oui amour ? susurra le natté, sensuellement.

-On est pas seuls…, parvint à dire le brun, alors que Duo taquinait un de ses points sensibles de sa langue. 

-Mon amour, aurais-tu des problèmes de vue ? Demanda le natté, tout en lui soufflant dans le cou, faisant frissonner son amant. Nous sommes seuls sur ce ponton, rien que toi et moi…et la mer….

En effet, les autres étaient descendu dans leurs cabines, leur laissant ainsi un peu d'intimité.   
Heureux de cet isolement, Heero se retourna pour faire face à Duo, tout en veillant à rester dans ses bras.  
Plus petit que le châtain, il leva la tête pour se plonger dans les améthystes empli d'amour. Il leva sa main et écarta délicatement les mèches caramels qui tombaient sur les prunelles violines.

-Comment ai-je fait pour me passer de toi si longtemps ? Chuchota-t-il tout en caressant la joue albâtre de celui qu'il considérait comme l'homme de sa vie. [1]  
Comment ais-je fais pour ne pas comprendre plus tôt ?

-Je ne sais pas amour, je ne sais pas, répondit lentement Duo, grisé par le romantisme du moment.. Tout ce que je sais et dont je suis sûr, c'est que maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te lâcherai plus.   
Heero Yuy, tu es à moi.[2] 

-Vraiment ? lui répliqua le brun, une lueur espiègle dansant dans ses cobalts. Et qu'as-tu fais pour me mériter ? le taquina-t-il.

-Vraiment, confirma Duo. Et je suis sans doute le seul capable de te supporter, toi, ton comportement suicidaire et ton bavardage inexistant, mon ange. Voilà sans doute mon plus grand mérite !

- Hey ! Protesta Heero d'un ton boudeur. C'est simplement que tu parles trop, _mon ange_ ! Tu parles tellement que je m'étonne que tu n'ai pas mal à la langue !

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ma langue, elle est bien entraînée. Et tu sais, elle a d'autre talents….murmura Duo.

-Comme ? provoqua Heero.

Préférant une démonstration à une simple explication, le natté se pencha et s'empara des lèvres du brun.  
Raffermissant sa prise autour de la taille d'Heero, il en profita pour rapprocher d'avantage leur deux corps.   
Heero approfondit le baiser, nouant ses mains autour de la nuque de Duo. Ce dernier caressait tendrement de la langue sa consœur, la taquinant et faisant gémir son propriétaire.  
Duo sentit un frisson le parcourir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Heero avait glissé ses mains sous sa tunique, lui procurant mille caresses. Les doigts doux et habiles qui commençaient à s'aventurer sous ses reins menacèrent de lui faire perdre la tête.  
Brusquement, presque violemment, il plaqua Heero contre la rambarde du ponton, pressant son corps fiévreux contre le celui plus petit du brun. Haletants, ils durent reprendre leurs souffles.  
Décidé à lui faire perdre la tête, Heero ondulait des hanches, frottant son bassin contre celui de Duo, l'excitant d'avantage.

" Oh bon sang ! " pensa ce dernier. 

Il se mit gémir et s'empara de nouveau des lèvres de son amant pour un baiser passionné et brûlant, lui dévorant la bouche. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait donné un léger coup de rein et cela avait attiser d'avantage l'excitation et le désir d'Heero. Duo le sentait gémir contre sa bouche et rien ne pouvait mieux attiser la chaleur qui se développait dans ses reins.  
Il avait envie d'Heero, il le voulait. Plus que tout.  
Et Heero n'avait pas l'air contre. Il suçait la langue de Duo sensuellement, caressant son dos et se tortillait sous Duo. 

" Oh bon sang ". Heero savait se servir de sa langue.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent à regret. Duo pouvait sentir la respiration saccadée d'Heero sur ses lèvres et il mourrait d'envie de les reprendre.  
Il mourrait d'envie de prendre Heero tout court.

Mais avant tout, il voulait mettre une chose au clair. Un point précis à signaler.  
Il plongea son regard dans les cobalts embrumés par le désir et pouvait y lire l'amour et l'excitation. Les lèvres rougies par le baiser, les pommettes roses, les cheveux encore plus en bataille et les vêtements de travers, Duo n'avait jamais rien vu de plus érotique.

La voix rauque et basse, il susurra : 

-Tu es à moi Heero. A personne d'autre. 

Le souffle trop haletant pour lui répondre, Heero se contenta de lui lancer un regard ardent et de hocher la tête.

-Bien, reprit Duo. 

Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand un grand bruit retentit. Un bruit de vaisselle qui tombe et deux secondes plus tard, Quatre faisait irruption sur le ponton. Heureusement, ils avaient eu le temps de se séparer.   
-Heu, je vous dérange ? Demanda le blond.

-Nan nan Quat'chan ! On faisait que discuter !! 

-Il a raison, approuva Heero. Et puis, j'allais rentrer.

Il jeta un regard à Duo et ne put s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

Finalement, tous les deux pensèrent que cette interruption était tombée à pic. Faire ça au nez et à la barbe de tous, n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.   
Et puis les mouettes du coin avaient la réputation d'être voyeuses.

Oui, ils avaient bien fait de s'arrêter, même s'ils étaient tous les deux TRES frustrés.[3] Heero se dirigea donc dans sa cabine, (qu'il partageait avec Duo par le plus grand des hasards), laissant là un Quatre tout perdu et un Duo douloureusement excité et frustré.

-Bien, je ne peux donc pas vous faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hyunkel, faussement ennuyé. C'était plus une conclusion qu'une question. Il parlait toujours avec ce ton amusé et ironique.  
A vrai dire, je m'en doutais…

-Vous avez dit que c'était le but officiel de votre présence, l'interrompit Noin. Cela veut-il dire que vous avez une autre raison ?

-En effet. Officiellement, je viens vous demander de vous rendre. Mais officieusement, je viens me joindre à votre cause.

-Vous désirez trahir Treize ? Comment vous croire ? Demanda Sally.

-Et bien, à part ma parole, vous n'avez pas grand chose ! Mais je peux vous apprendre certaines choses. Disons que je serais votre espion.

-Un espion ? Développez ! ordonna Zechs.

-A vos ordres votre altesse, répondit Hyunkel, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.   
Je ne suis pas obligé de déclarer ouvertement la guerre à son altesse Treize, je peux très bien faire bonne figure devant lui, mais pourtant être de votre coté et vous aider.  
Et laissez-moi continuez s'il vous plait, dit-il voyant qu'ils allaient encore l'interrompre , sans vouloir vous offenser, Gaia n'a aucune chance si Draïn attaque.

-Qu'en savez vous ? s'offusqua Zechs. Nos troupes sont les meilleurs de tous les royaumes !

-Oh, je n'en doute pas. Cependant si Draïn concentre ses forces pour une attaque, les pertes de votre coté seront plus qu'élevés, à conditions bien sûr, que vous parveniez à les arrêter.  
Et enfin, j'ajouterai que si vous voulez que la troupe que vous avez envoyé ait une chance de réussir, il faudra l'aider, termina-t-il.

-Vous êtes au courant ? s'étonna Zechs.

L'émissaire éclata d'un petit rire.

-Bien sûr ! Et d'ailleurs, Treize a déjà envoyé un de ses hommes.

Relena plaqua une main sur sa bouche tandis que Sally pâlissait. 

-J'ignore par contre, s'il a réussit ou non….

-Vous parliez d'aider notre troupe, coupa Noin, imperturbable. Que voulez vous dire par là ?

Son regard se fit sérieux et ses perles océanes perdirent cette lueur moqueuse.

-Le Seigneur Treize a…..de drôles de pouvoirs. Par mis ses troupes, il y a des hommes comme moi, des gens " normaux ", ce sont généralement ceux qui ont les grades les plus hauts. Mais il y a aussi des gens……… " moins normaux " . Ceux-la vivent grâce à Treize.   
Comment croyez-vous que Draïn soit si vite revenu à la vie ? Treize a un pouvoir maléfique immense, il a réussit, je ne sais pas comment, à donner vies ou à créer je ne sais pas ces soldats.   
Cela signifie donc que si Treize meurt, ces soldats meurent.  
Si vous rassemblez vos forces pour vous défendre, Treize, concentrera ses forces pour attaquer. Son palais sera donc moins protégé et vos hommes auront plus de chances de tuer Treize.  
Satisfait ?

Zechs le fixa droit dans les yeux. Pouvait-il faire confiance à cet homme ? Il leur avait donné des informations c'est vrai, mais quelle preuve avait-il de leurs valeurs ?  
Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il confiance en lui ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi et pourtant, il était prêt à accorder foi à cet homme. Peut-être ce regard semblable à celui d'Heero lorsqu'il n'avait pas cette lueur ironique ? Il n'aurait su le dire.  
Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au reste de l'assemblé et son choix fut confirmé.

Sa décision était prise.  
-Nous vous croyons, dit-il simplement.

-Merci, répondit doucement Hyunkel, peut-être pour la première fois depuis le début de ce conseil, sincère.

Ils convinrent donc d'un plan et le débat dura bien six heures. Hyunkel partirait donc le soir même.

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Relena l'apostropha.

-Une dernière chose : pourquoi nous rejoignez-vous ?

A ces mots, il stoppa net. Puis, se tournant, il plongea son regard dans celui de Relena. Son regard était indéchiffrable et son expression dissimulée par son masque. Il la fixa un moment de ses yeux orageux, puis se retourna.  
Face à la porte, il parla enfin.

-On a tous nos raisons Princesse. Il se trouve que les idéaux de Treize ne sont pas les miens, voilà tout. Avoir le monde à mes pieds ne fais pas partie de mes fantasmes.   
Bien, à présent que cette courte et plaisante réunion est terminée Dieu que j'en suis navré, je dois me retirer.  
Adieux.

Et il quitta la salle, avec cette même attitude moqueuse et ironique qu'il avait à son arrivé, dans un tourbillon de cape.

Alors que tous quittaient la salle, Relena remarqua le teint blême de Sally. Inquiète, elle s'approcha pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.   
Pâle et l'air fatigué, Sally tenta de sourire.

-Je suis inquiète, c'est tout, ça va passer. Et puis Wufei me manque, répondit-elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'autre ? demanda Relena qui n'était pas dupe.

Sally leva ses yeux vers elle.

-Je suis enceinte.

Souhaitant leur laisser un peu d'intimité, Wufei s'était dirigé dans la cuisine du bateau, histoire de faire à manger. Il ne voulait pas déranger son commandant en pleine séance de papouille.  
Alors qu'il était seul, il sortit une petite boîte qui ne le quittait jamais. Il l'ouvrit précieusement, lentement, comme s'il voulait préserver le secret qu'il y cachait.  
A l'intérieur se trouvait des mèches de cheveux d'un blond-roux.  
Les cheveux de Sally.   
Il les contempla, longtemps, son regard adoucit et ses traits relâchés, puis sentant que son attitude n'était pas celle d'un Homme, il rangea la boîte et se mit au travail.[4]

Malheureusement, il renversa des assiettes. Le vacarme avait dû déranger tout l'équipage !

Finalement, quand le repas fut préparé et englouti, ils prirent enfin la mer.

Le navire s'éloigna de la rive, doucement, pour ne devenir qu'un petit point noir à l'horizon .

.

A suivre….

**Argh ! No coment ! -- **

Duo et Heero: SADIQUE!!!!   
P : Hey ! Soyez content, cette scène n'était pas censé être alors, hein !  
Saviez-vous que les lemons étaient interdits sur ff.Net ?? Du coup, si jamais il me prenait l'inspi pour en écrire un, pourrais-je le publier ?? Je ne sais guère !  
Advienne que pourra !!

Malgré ce chap, puis-je quand même demander des reviews ?? **Siouplait, Reviews ??**  
Notes à deux francs trois sesterces :

[1] : Snif, suis émute, ze trouve ça mimi !! Vas-y Hee-chou, fais lui ta déclaration !!!  
[2] : Possessif le Duo, mais je l'aime trop comme ça !!  
[3] : Q'est-ce donc que ces choses que vous pointez sur moi ?? Baissez donc vos armes je vous prie Ben quoi, vous êtes pas d'accord avec eux ??  
[4] : Faire la cuisine ! Whaou ! quel travail d'Homme !!  



	16. Tous à califourchons sur Trowa

**Auteur : **Pitchoune.Z

**Source : ** Gundam-Wing

**Genres: ** Yaoi, OOC de la muerte, UA, essai de romance, death, angst, tapage sans raison sur des bishons tout mignon et fantastique

**Couples : ** Ca y'est !!! Ils sont tous casé !! Mission accomplie !!  
Donc DuoHeero et TrowaQuatre et relation à distance de Wufei et Sally 

**Disclamer : ** Si les G-boys m'appartenaient, ça se saurait !!!   
Donc non, sont pas na-moua ce qui ne m'empêche en rien de les emprunter pour une durée indéterminée !!

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Warning !!!!** Guimauve, guimauve, quand tu nous tient ! Argh !

And now,   
Go to the Lecturage

_ Le cœur en sang, les ailes brisées, l'ange ne sait plus où aller.  
Il est fatigué, il en a assez,   
Il cherche un endroit où se reposer.  
Mais nul part ailleurs, la paix il ne pourra trouver,   
Car celui qu'il aime l'a quitté.   
Alors au lieu d'errer,   
Seul, comme une âme en peine,  
A la recherche de l'être aimé,   
L'Ange finira par s'en aller._

Petit Ange aux yeux de turquoises et aux cheveux d'or   
Dont le destin a déjà été tracé,   
Ta voie sera celle du sang et des batailles.  
Séraphin dont le nom a été oublié,   
Sens-tu au fond de toi ton inéluctable destinée ?  
Car tu n'ignores pas que tu es né……

**POUR MOURIR.**

**Chap 16: Tous à califourchon sur Trowa!!!! **

Accoudé à la rambarde du bateau, Quatre laissait son esprit dérivé, son regard perdu dans l'étendu salée qui s'étalait à perte de vue.  
Le soleil se couchait et déjà sa moitié disparaissait derrière la mince ligne que formait l'horizon.

Quatre assistait à son premier coucher de soleil. Il n'avait jamais prit le temps auparavant d'admirer la beauté que pouvait offrir cet astre et le regrettait grandement.  
Les conditions auraient été parfaites s'il n'y avait pas cette menace qu'il sentait constamment planer au dessus de lui. Cette sensation qui lui tordait les entrailles lorsqu'il restait seul à réfléchir, qu'il lui donnait l'impression d'être seul au monde et d'être rejeté.

Alors que son regard suivait les vagues qui ondoyaient sous lui, il sentit une présence chaleureuse s'approcher.  
Il n'avait nullement besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui il avait à faire.  
Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de le réconforter de la sorte par sa seule présence. 

Silencieusement, Trowa s'approcha de Quatre.

-C'est tellement beau, souffla le blond.

L'archer se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.  
Doucement, presque avec timidité, l'empathe chercha à tâtons la main du brun pour s'en saisir et l'enfermer dans un étau de chaleur. Trowa avait des mains tellement douces que le blond ne put s'empêcher de rougir en les imaginant sur son corps.

Détachant enfin son regard de l'eau, le blond le posa sur son vis à vis, détaillant le moindre de ses traits.  
Il n'y avait rien à dire, Trowa était vraiment très beau. Deux émeraudes éclatantes, une bouches aux lèvres fines et rouge et un nez droit, le brun n'avait rien à envier. Pourtant, Quatre ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'aimait autant. Il le connaissait à peine ! A bien y réfléchir, il ne savait pas grand chose de Trowa. Son regard impassible n'aidait pas vraiment à savoir à quoi il pensait.  
Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il aimait Trowa.

Sentant clairement que le blond se posait des questions, Trowa lui demanda s'il voulait savoir quelque chose. Bien que surpris, Quatre répondit par l'affirmative.

-En fait, je pensais à toi. Dis-moi, depuis quand connais-tu Heero et Wufei ?

Le brun ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour rassembler ses souvenirs. Il n'était pas dupe, cette question voulait en fait dire " Raconte-moi ton passé ".

- Je suis orphelin depuis mes 5 ans. J'ai été recueillis par un cirque itinérant et m'entraînait à être acrobate. La troupe donnait une représentation pour le roi, et pour cela, nous logions au château.  
C'est Heero que j'ai rencontré en premier. Il avait 8 ans, j'en avais 9. Il était seul, perdu, le regard froid, mais pourtant si triste. Seul et perdu, tout comme moi. Nous nous sommes tout de suite entendu et rapproché.  
La seule personne que je considérai comme ma famille était une jeune fille, la lanceuse de couteaux de la troupe. Elle s'appelait Catherine et je l'a considérait comme ma sœur. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle me donnait, je sentais que ma place n'était pas dans cette troupe. Je n'était pas fait pour être acrobate.  
Après chaque représentation, je filais rejoindre Heero. Au fil des jours, notre amitié se renforçait et peu de temps après, Wufei apparu. Ses parents voulaient faire de lui un guerrier et l'avaient envoyé au château.   
Ce séjour au château était un des meilleurs moments de ma vie. Entouré de Cathy, Heero et Wufei, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien.   
Et puis, il a fallu partir, errer de nouveau sur les routes. Mais moi, je ne voulais pas partir. Je voulais faire comme Heero et Wufei, je voulais protéger les gens. Et ça, Cathy l'avait compris, alors, elle m'a dit de rester avec eux. Son altesse Zechs, qui s'était prit d'affection pour moi, m'a accepté.   
Voilà, Wufei, Heero et moi nous connaissons depuis notre enfance, termina Trowa.

Il referma les yeux, pensant à sa sœur.

-Cathy me manque, murmura-t-il.

Quatre se blotti dans les bras de Trowa, l'étreignant tendrement. Levant son visage vers celui du brun, l'empathe dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres.  
Fermant tous deux les yeux, ils savourèrent cet instant qui n'était qu'à eux, leurs lèvres se caressant avec amour et volupté, leur monde se réduisant à l'autre.   
Mettant doucement fin au baiser, Quatre se saisit de nouveau de la main de Trowa pour le tirer derrière lui.

-Viens, allons rejoindre les autres, lui dit-il.

Il savait que pour cette main, il ferait tout. Tout pour la garder dans la sienne, tout pour la rendre heureuse.

Assis à la table de la petite cuisine, Heero, Duo et Wufei parlaient, en attendant les deux personnes manquantes pour le dîner.

-J'ai faim, se plaignit Duo. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?  
-Maxwell, cesse donc de penser à ton ventre.   
-J'y peux rien Wufifey, mon ventre réclame de quoi se remplir !  
Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase que les deux jeunes hommes arrivaient, mains dans la main.

-Désolé Duo, l'attente est finie, s'excusa le blond.

Mais déjà le natté ne l'écoutait pas et s'extasiait sur le couple.

-Roooooooh !!! Comme ils sont mimi tous les deux ! Vous trouvez pas les gars ?? Ils se tiennent par la main comme de vrais amoureux !!

-Duo ! s'exclama le blond, le rouge aux joues.

-Ben quoi, c'est vrai non ? Allez, assez papoté !! A la bouffe !!!!

Et sans perdre d'avantage de temps, il se jeta sur la nourriture.

Des cris, du sang, des enfants qui pleurent, des maisons détruites, des blessés, des morts : la guerre.

Hyunkel ouvrit brusquement les yeux, les dernières bribes de son cauchemar s'effaçant doucement. Enfin, cauchemar, pas vraiment. Simplement un souvenir d'une des batailles qu'il avait livré.  
Il en avait assez. Tout devait cesser. Il ne voulait plus combattre sous les ordres de Treize, il ne voulait pas d'un monde en sang.  
Il voulait la paix.

Il se rallongea sur son lit tout en fermant les yeux.

Son masque gisait un peu plus loin, brillant à la lueur de la lune. Son visage offert aux légères brises semblait certes plus beau, mais beaucoup plus fragile, lui conférant ainsi une expression innocente et triste.

Il avait tout dévoiler. Tous les plans que Treize lui avait confié. Il leur avait tout dit.  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner à Draïn pour raconter à son " Seigneur " que Gaïa avait refusé leur proposition. Plus qu'à faire ça et à préparer le combat finale. Il lui suffisait de faire en sorte que Treize ait toujours confiance en lui pour envoyer ses troupes attaquer le royaume ennemi. Plus qu'à faire ça et à prier pour que l'unité que Gaïa avait envoyé n'échoue pas.

Un sourire sarcastique étira ses lèvres.

On n'est pas dans la merde, pensa-t-il amusé.

-Wuffy, je croyais que cette mer était réputée CALME ??? Parce que là, c'est pas l'impression qu'elle me donne, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Voilà ce que hurlait un certain natté tout en s'accrochant à une rambarde du bateau, tandis que les vagues se déchaînaient et que les embruns et la pluie violente leur fouettaient le visage.

-Justement Maxwell, REPUTEE! Et cette réputation vient des pêcheurs qui ne s'éloignent pas autant que nous des côtes !!! répliqua Wufei par dessus les grondements que faisait l'orage.

-Au lieu de vous disputer, vous pourriez nous aider à rentrer les voiles !! cria un Quatre qui avait du mal à garder l'équilibre tant le bateau tanguait violemment. 

-Il a raison Wu-man, arrête donc de bailler aux corneilles et fais quelques chose d'utile ! lança Duo dans l'espoir d'énerver le guerrier à la couette.

-Duo ! Cette remarque vaut aussi pour toi !! répliqua le blond, impitoyable.

Duo : --

Wufei :

-Et que ça saute!!! Reprit l'empathe.

Duo :--  
Wufei :--

Tandis que les deux disputés allaient aider tout en bougonnant comme des enfants à propos d'un blond tortionnaire, Trowa grimpait avec agilité sur le mat qui ne cessait de bouger.

-Quatre, occupe-toi du gouvernail, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il lâche !! commanda Heero qui s'occupait de la barre.

-Vire à tribord Yuy, on s'est décalé par rapport à notre situation initiale !!! Prévint Wufei qui avait à présent le compas en main. 

-On a pu rentrer toutes voiles mais l'une d'elle s'est déchirée avant, dit Trowa qui venait de les rejoindre avec Duo.

-Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est attendre que l'orage passe et que la mer se calme ![1] parla le natté dont quelques mèches s'échappaient de la dite natte et volaient en tous sens.

-Bien. Retournez dans vos cabines et attendez que ça passe, je m'occupe de tenir la barre[2], dit Heero.

-Pas question, il se peut que tu ais de nouveau besoin de notre aide, contra Trowa.

Bien décidé à ne pas laisser leur capitaine, tous restèrent concentré au cas où viendraient des complications.

Descendant de son cheval, l'homme entreprit d'installer son camps à cet endroit. Ce lieu était le point de passage obligatoire pour quiconque tenterait d'aller au château du Seigneur Treize.  
En effet, le seul port de Draïn se trouvait ici, il était donc évident que le " gibier ", qui viendrait en bateau passe par là. Et lui, les attendrait de pied ferme.  
Il avait hâte de commencer, le sang commençait à lui manquer. Il ordonna à ses hommes de se positionné et de faire des tours de gardes.

Sentant toujours cette personne l'épier et en ayant assez, il l'interpella. 

-Montre-toi Dorothy, je sais très bien que tu m'as suivi depuis mon départ du château.  
Elle sortie donc de sa cachette surprise et inquiète, mais bien décidée à n'en rien montrer.  
-Tes hommes sont bien mauvais pour ne pas m'avoir repérés. Et maintenant, que vas-tu me faire ? demanda-t-elle, arrogante.  
-Je serais bien mal avisé de te faire du mal étant donné que tu pourrais m'être utile.  
-Et qui te dis que moi, je VEUX t'être utile ?  
-Ne souhaite-tu pas monter dans l'estime de notre maître ?  
-….  
-Et moi je ne veux pas me fatiguer. Alors nous pourrions faire équipe. Tu peux même te charger de tuer l'Elu si ça te chante.  
-Que gagne-tu en échange, toi ? Je ne peux croire que tu me fasses un telle fleur ! Dragon étant mort, la course pour devenir le nouveau bras droit de notre Seigneur ne fais que commencer ! Tu me laisserais cet avantage ?  
-Je n'ai pas envie de risquer ma vie inutilement, tout simplement. Ma position actuelle me suffit, tant que je bénéficie de mes avantages de Premier.[3]  
Alors, marché conclu ?

La jeune femme regarda la main tendu, méfiante. 

-Marché conclu , dit-elle en prenant la main.

Sensui sourit intérieurement. 

" Petite idiote, " pensa-t-il. "Ton arrivisme te perdra, mais peu importe, tu me serviras, au moins. "

Le soleil dardait timidement ses rayons, le ciel étant encore chargé de nuages. La mer avait retrouvée un peu de calme et malgré quelques forts remous, personne n'aurait pût se douter que plus tôt, les flots maritimes s'étaient déchaînés.

Un compas dans une main, l'autre tenant la barre et le regard perdu au loin, le jeune homme guidait l'embarcation.   
Les voiles de nouveau déployées et le gouvernail bien dirigé, le navire était dans la bonne direction, nul besoin de rester à la barre pour le diriger. Cependant, il valait mieux surveillé au cas où, prudence oblige.

-Maxwell ? Tu peux aller te reposer. Je prend la relève, proposa Wufei.  
-Merci Fei et bon ennui !  
-C'est Wufei.

S'en prendre le temps de répliquer, le natté se dirigea dans sa cabine où l'attendait l'homme de sa vie.

-Je suis fatigué. J'en suis encore plus certain : je ne serais jamais marin, déclara Trowa.

Le blond sourit, amusé.

-Allons, c'était une expérience enrichissante, non ? demanda le blond.  
-Hn, j'appellerais plutôt ça une expérience éreintante.  
-Ce que tu peux être grognon quand tu es fatigué, sourit le blond. Mais je connais quelque chose qui te fera du bien. 

S'approchant du brun qui était étendu sur le ventre , le blond s'approcha et entreprit de lui faire un massage. Malaxant doucement les épaules tendus, tantôt pétrissant, tantôt caressant, il fut récompensé par des soupirs de contentements.

-Huuuuum, gémit Trowa.

Désireux de détendre au mieux le brun par un bon massage, Quatre se positionna à califourchon sur lui. Ses mains descendaient vers les reins, pour remonter vers la nuque, la gratifiant de légers baisers.  
Sans lui laisser le temps de crier de surprise, Trowa avait roulé sur lui-même pour faire en sorte d'être à son tour sur Quatre. Plaqué entre le matelas et le corps chaud de Trowa, le blond ne pût s'empêcher de rougir. Attendri, le brun se pencha pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Débuta alors un doux combat où personne ne tentait de dominer l'autre. Délaissant les lèvres pour reprendre son souffle, Trowa contempla son ange. Celui-ci leva son visage vers lui pour frotter son nez contre le sien tendrement.  
Adorable. Kawai.  
Caressant tendrement les mèches d'or, le brun se pencha pour un autre baiser et finit par se reculer pour étouffer un bâillement.[4]

Le blond se mit à rire.

-C'est moi qui te fais cet effet ? plaisanta-t-il.  
-Désolé.  
-C'est rien, je vois bien que tu es épuisé. Je vais aller me coucher.

Il se leva dans l'intention de rejoindre sa couchette quand deux bras puissant mais doux le retinrent.

-Ne bouge pas. Je te trouve très bien où tu es.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Trowa le ramena dans le lit. Heureux, Quatre se blottit immédiatement dans les bras protecteurs, tandis que ceux-ci se refermaient possessivement autour de lui, le défiant de toute fuite.

Tandis que le brun sombrait dans un sommeil réparateur, Quatre qui n'allait pas tarder à en faire de même, le contempla.

-Dors mon bel ange, je veille sur toi, chuchota-t-il.

.

A suivre…..

Vous savez quoi, je trouve que le chap 17 est mieux Enfin, vous verrez ça en temps et en heure

Il est 01h34 et je viens de finir ce chap. Est-il nécessaire de préciser que je suis raide ? C'est que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de rester debout si tard à taper une fic ! Normalement, je devrais être en train de mater un épisode de Gravitation !!! Sakuma powaaaaa !!  
Il était censé y avoir un lime, mais je trouvais le chap assez long, donc, pour une prochaine fois pitète

Bref ! La fin (triste ?) de cette fic approche, les prochains chapitres devraient contenir plus d'actions, j'espère vous retrouver aux autres chap et que cette fic ne vous décevra pas !!

Reviews please ??

Gros poutoux !!

Pitchoune.Z

Notes à la con :

[1] :Je connais rien en navigation ou tout ce qui concerne les bateau, pardon  
[2] : Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir passer pour une perverse mais cette phrase me paraît bizarre  
[3]: Les Premiers dont il fait partie, sont les meilleurs hommes (l'élite quoi) de Treize. Elle est composé de feu Dragon (Dieu ait son âme), Dorothy et de deux autres perso dont Lady Une et un autre! Voili voilou  
[4] : Ce que l'auteur n'arrête pas de faire


	17. Solo

**Auteur : **Pitchoune.Z

**Source : ** Gundam-Wing

**Genres: ** Yaoi, OOC de la muerte, UA, essai de romance, death, angst, tapage sans raison sur des bishons tout mignon et fantastique

**Couples : ** Ca y'est !!! Ils sont tous casé !! Mission accomplie !!  
Donc DuoHeero et TrowaQuatre et relation à distance de Wufei et Sally 

**Disclamer : ** Si les G-boys m'appartenaient, ça se saurait !!!   
Donc non, sont pas na-moua ce qui ne m'empêche en rien de les emprunter pour une durée indéterminée !!

Musique : Un mixe des OST d'Escaflown.

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Exandra :** Ma Exou!!! Contente que ça t'ai plu Oh, faut pas trop en vouloir à Tro, l'est pas très sportif, mais Quatre saura surement remédié à ce pitit problème donne une serviette à Exou N'inonde pas ton clavier ou tu pourras plus taper tes fics!!  
Merci pour la rev' et Gros Poutoux Baveux !!

**Poucycatt :** Merci beaucoup Je suis super hypra contente que cette fic te plaise  
Encore merci et Big kisu!!

**Yami-Rose1 :** Merci pour la rev', c'est vrai que Quat' et tro sont chou gagatise  
Encore merci et Poutoux !!!

**'Tite note :** Bientôt la fin, courage! Cette fic s'éssouffle et perd tous ses lecteurs, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour que la fin ne soit pas trop décevante Merci de votre soutient les filles!! Je vous adore!!

And now,   
Go to the Lecturage

_ Le cœur en sang, les ailes brisées, l'ange ne sait plus où aller.  
Il est fatigué, il en a assez,   
Il cherche un endroit où se reposer.  
Mais nul part ailleurs, la paix il ne pourra trouver,   
Car celui qu'il aime l'a quitté.   
Alors au lieu d'errer,   
Seul, comme une âme en peine,  
A la recherche de l'être aimé,   
L'Ange finira par s'en aller._

Petit Ange aux yeux de turquoises et aux cheveux d'or   
Dont le destin a déjà été tracé,   
Ta voie sera celle du sang et des batailles.  
Séraphin dont le nom a été oublié,   
Sens-tu au fond de toi ton inéluctable destinée ?  
Car tu n'ignores pas que tu es né……

**POUR MOURIR.**

**Chap 17: Solo. **

Huit jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que les cinq compagnons avaient pris la mer. En tout, deux mois depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le château.  
Il s'en était passé des évènements entre temps. La formation de deux couples, la perte d'un être cher, des combats, de nombreuses prises de consciences et la déclaration de guerre de l'ennemi en était des exemples.

Allongée sur un lit, le ventre rebondit, Sally se reposait. Elle attendait Relena qui était partie chercher une tisane dans les cuisines. Elle n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Tient, quand on parle du loup, le voilà qui sort des bois.

-Tient, bois ça te fera du bien, conseilla la jeune fille.

-Merci Relena.

-Tu es enceinte de combien déjà ?

-Ca fera bientôt trois mois. 

Elle se mit à rire. 

-Je me rappelle encore de la tête que tu as fait quand je te l'ai dit !

Relena eut un sourire.

-Ca m'avait tellement étonné ! Sur le coup, je me suis même demandé qui était le père !!

-Je te rassure, c'est bien Wufei !!

Relena eut un soudain éclat de rire.

-Que se passa-t-il ? demanda le médecin.

-Rien ! Je viens juste d'imaginer Wufei en train de chanter une berceuse et de gagatiser devant un bébé !

-Et moi j'imagine bien le bébé tirer sur sa couette !!

Et elles éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire en imaginant le fier guerrier ridiculiser par un simple nouveau né.

Beaucoup plus loin.

-Atchoum !

-A tes souhaits Wufy !

-C'est WUFEI, Maxwell, mais merci.

Quatre se réveilla haletant, ce mauvais pressentiment à présent familier lui étreignant le cœur plus fortement que d'habitude.

" Encore cette sensation, " pensa-t-il. " Cette funeste impression qui m'angoisse et m'envahit à mesure que nous approchons de Draïn ".BR> " J'ai l'impression qu'on approche de la fin, de ma fin. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? "

Il ramena ses genoux vers sa poitrine et entoura ses jambes de ses bras, y enfouissant sa tête.

Il se sentait seul. Désemparé. Désarmé.

Un léger soupir attira son attention. Profondément endormi, Trowa dont le visage était à moitié couvert par sa mèche était tourné vers lui.

Un sourire attendrit étira ses lèvres à la vue de la mèche qui volait doucement en balayant son visage, au gré du léger souffle qui s'échappait des lèvres du châtain. 

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il regardait son ami, il sentit cette petite étincelle poindre au sein de son cœur.  
Il se rallongea et se blottis dans les bras aimés. Inconsciemment, le châtain resserra son étreinte et souris, l'emprisonnant dans un monde de douceur et de tendresse.  
Et comme à chaque fois qu'il était dans ses bras, Quatre sentit cette chaleur envahir tout son être, jusqu'à son âme.  
Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par le sommeil, sans se douter que ses craintes étaient fondées.

Alors que tous les hommes s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient, leur chef aiguisait sa lame.

-Drôle d'arme que voilà ! remarqua Dorothy qui l'observait depuis un moment.

C'était une grande faux à laquelle était accrochée une chaîne sur le manche, qui se terminait par un poids.[1] 

-Je te présente la faux du diable, Dorothy. Prie pour ne jamais te retrouver sur son chemin.

-Arrête, je suis morte de peur ! se moqua la jeune femme.  
Pourquoi un tel nom ?demanda-t-elle, malgré tout curieuse.

-Tout simplement parce que cette faux est à moi.

-Et tu te considère comme le Diable ? Tu es bien présomptueux !

-Non, réaliste. Quelqu'un dans mon enfance m'a traité de Diable.

Il ferma les yeux et revit ce petit garçon qui lui avait crié ces mots.

Flash Back.

" TU ES UN MONSTRE !!!! UN DEMON SANGUINAIRE !!! POURQUOI AS-TU FAIS CA ???!!!??! COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ??!!!??  
TU…..TU…..  
TU ES LE DIABLE EN PERSONNE !!!!!!!!!! "

Au loin, de la fumée s'élevait d'une église en feu. Agenouillé par terre, les genoux et les coudes en sang, un petit garçon aux cheveux caramels noués en une tresse pleurait.  
Il s'empara d'un couteau encore plein de sang qui traînait et releva le visage.  
Ses yeux améthystes brillant de larmes de colère et de chagrin, il se releva totalement et se rua sur l'autre garçon qui le regardait avec un sourire.

" Et tu oses sourire ??!!? Solo, tu es vraiment le diable !!!!! Vas-t'en et ne reviens plus jamais ou je te TUE !!!!!!!!!!!!! " hurla le petit Duo.

Fin du Flash Back.

-Solo ? demanda la jeune femme.

A l'entente de son nom, il reprit ses esprits. Une irrépressible colère avait tendance à l'envahir quand il pensait au garçon aux yeux améthystes.  
Il avait pourtant fait ça pour lui, pour eux, pour qu'ils soient heureux tous les deux. Pourquoi Duo n'avait-il pas compris ? Il les avait tué dans leur intérêt ! Tout simplement. Mais Duo l'avait lui aussi trahi en l'insultant et en le menaçant. Duo l'avait renié, alors il était partit. 

-Solo ? répéta la jeune femme.

-…..

Au regard qu'il avait, la jeune femme comprit qu'il valait mieux le laisser ruminer seul ses pensées.

-SOLOOOOOOO !!!!!

Duo se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade.  
Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus rêver de lui ? Pas assez à son goût. Il essuya un filet de sueur qui glissait le long de sa tempe d'un rapide revers de main.

-Duo, ça va ?

Le natté se tourna vers Heero qui le regardait, une lueur inquiète dansant dans ses cobalts.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. C'était un simple petit cauchemar.

Pas convaincu du tout, le brun leva sa main et la posa sur le torse de son compagnon, à l'emplacement du cœur. Il sentit sous ses doigts les battements beaucoup trop rapide et fronça les sourcils.

-Menteur.

-Ca va aller, je t'assures. Juste un vieux souvenir que j'aurais préféré oublier, rassura le natté.

-Tu veux en parler ? proposa Heero. Ca ne changerait pas de d'habitude, toi en train de parler, et moi en train de t'écouter.

Duo eut un sourire amusé.

-Baka, lui dit-il tendrement, avant de poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Huummmm, voleur de réplique, susurra le dit baka, tout en approfondissant l'étreinte dans laquelle son amant l'avait emprisonné.

-Je te remercie mon ange, mais ça va aller, dit-il, enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure brune, respirant le parfum si envoûtant.  
Reste là, dans mes bras et j'irais mieux.

Le corps pressé de son amant lui transmettait cette chaleur et cette présence si particulière et si aimante. Il sentait les battements rassurants, calmant ainsi les battements désordonnés de son propre cœur, ce parfum, ce corps. Oui, il allait mieux.

Il avait revu les cendres de l'église, il avait presque sentit l'odeur de fumée tant ce rêve lui avait paru réel. Pourquoi avait-il soudain rêver de ça ? Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. 

Se rallongeant, il força Heero à faire de même, ne desserrant à aucun prix sa prise sur le corps du brun.  
Cherchant à le réconforter , le brun se blottit encore un peu plus dans l'étreinte et fredonna doucement une berceuse que la sœur de Trowa lui avait apprise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient tous les deux rendormis.

Alors que qu'il lui semblait que l'emprise sur son cœur se resserrait, le navire accosta doucement, faisant basculer légèrement en avant le blond.   
Le temps était légèrement couvert et les nuages se rassemblaient, promesse d'une forte pluie.

Avançant prudemment le long du seul chemin, les cinq compagnons restaient sur leurs gardes, la main sur le pommeau de leur épée, prêt à la sortir au moindre bruit suspect. Ils étaient à présent en plein territoire ennemis, la prudence était donc de mise.  
Trowa eut à peine le temps de crier pour le prévenir que Wufei évita de justesse une flèche qui alla se ficher dans un arbre derrière lui. D'un mouvement rapide et précis, Trowa décocha une flèche qui atteignit sa cible tuant l'archer, jusqu'à ce qu'une pluie de flèches s'abattent sur eux.

-Tous à couvert !! cria Heero.

Courant pour se mettre à l'abris, ils se dirigèrent sous le couvert des arbres, afin de débusquer les ennemis. Sautant à bas de leurs perchoirs, ils étaient une bonne dizaine, armés à présent de glaives et l'un d'entre eux était masqué.

Se mettant dos à dos afin de protéger leurs arrières, les cinq compagnons attaquèrent. Très vite, d'autres hommes arrivèrent dont l'un portait une grande faux attachée à une chaîne.  
Le soldat masqué se retrouva à se combattre contre Wufei alors que le nombre d'homme diminuait. Quant à celui à la faux, il se contentait de regarder le combat quand son regard tomba sur un jeune homme natté aux yeux améthystes.  
Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.   
Il vit le jeune homme natté abattre sans pitié un des soldats qui tentait d'attaquer par derrière un homme aux yeux cobalts et à la chevelure indisciplinée.   
Au regard plein de haine qu'avait eu le châtain envers celui qui avait attaqué le brun, Solo comprit et un sourire malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il se rua dans la mêlée, en direction du brun aux yeux cobalts, sa faux dépeçant ses propres hommes sans s'en soucier.

-Attention Heero !!!! cria Quatre qui avait vu l'attaquant mais qui était lui même aux prises avec trois adversaires.

A l'entente du cri, Heero se retourna vivement, mais trop tard, il ne pouvait pas éviter le coup. L'autre avait été plus rapide. Il vit la lame de la faux s'avancer à toute allure vers lui et sut qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter le coup.

Et ce fut l'impact.

A suivre…..

Les G-boys : QUOIIIIIII ????? Encore ??? Mais tu vas faire ce coup là combien de fois encore ???  
Moi : Ben j'avais plus d'inspi !!! Fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose, non ??  
Heero : Pourquoi moi ??  
Moi : Parce que je t'aime mon chou

Reviews, please ???

Poutoux

Pitchoune.Z

'Tite note :

[1] : J'ai volé cette arme à Kamatari , dans Kenshin, travesti qui tape la classe !!  



	18. Mon monde à moi, c'est toi

**Auteur : **Pitchoune.Z

**Source : ** Gundam-Wing

**Genres: ** Yaoi, OOC, UA, essai de romance, death, angst et fantastique

**Couples : ** DuoHeero et TrowaQuatre et relation à distance de Wufei et Sally

**Disclamer : **Incroyable mais vrai, ils ne sont pas à moi

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Exandra :** blush Merci beaucoup ma 'tite pupuce, ça me touche beaucoup !!  
Encore merci et Gros Poutoux Affectueux !!

** Miko-Tenshi :** Merci!! Bon, si t'as été frustré, c'est que j'ai réussi !! Youpie !!  
Encore thanks et Big Kisu !!

**Tamara :**Arigato!! Ca me fait super plaisir que cette fic te plaise !! Et oui, la question que tout le monde se pose : Duo va t-il être veuf avant l'heure, ou non ??  
Merci beaucoup et Gros Poutoux !!

** Poucycatt :**Kikoo toi !! Bon, v'la la suite, et désolée pour le temps qu'elle a mis  
Encore Merci et Big Kisu !!

**Yami-Rose1 :**Eh bé, tu l'aime Heero dis donc Mais qui ne l'aime pas, franchement ?? La fin de ce chap tisque de te plaireHeu….qu'est-ce que je risque de subir s'il meure ?? air inquiet  
Toi, tu veux qu'il souffre Solo, je vais voir ce que je peux faire !!  
Merci beaucoup pour la rev' !!  
Gros Poutoux Baveux !!

And now,  
Go to the Lecturage

_ Le cœur en sang, les ailes brisées, l'ange ne sait plus où aller.  
Il est fatigué, il en a assez,  
Il cherche un endroit où se reposer.  
Mais nul part ailleurs, la paix il ne pourra trouver,  
Car celui qu'il aime l'a quitté.  
Alors au lieu d'errer,  
Seul, comme une âme en peine,  
A la recherche de l'être aimé,  
L'Ange finira par s'en aller._

Petit Ange aux yeux de turquoises et aux cheveux d'or  
Dont le destin a déjà été tracé,  
Ta voie sera celle du sang et des batailles.  
Séraphin dont le nom a été oublié,  
Sens-tu au fond de toi ton inéluctable destinée ?  
Car tu n'ignores pas que tu es né...

**POUR MOURIR.**

**Chap 18: Mon monde à moi, c'est toi. **

-HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le cri retentit et résonna dans l'air, tandis que celui qui le poussait s'effondrait au sol, accablé par le chagrin et le remord. Il frappa violemment le sol, les yeux remplis de larmes de rages. Ses deux améthystes brillaient dangereusement et les trois autres compagnons reculèrent instinctivement.

-Duo ? appela anxieusement le blond. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un tel état.  
Se relevant lentement, le natté respirait par à-coups tant il était en colère.

-…le tuer, siffla-t-il.  
-Quoi ? s'étonna l'empathique.  
-Le tuer….. Je vais le tuer….l'éviscérer….l'étriper. Si jamais il fait du mal à Heero….il regrettera de ne pas m'avoir tué ce jour-là, murmura-t-il dangereusement.  
-Attend Duo ! Calme-toi !! Tu ne peux pas t'élancer comme ça à sa poursuite ! On doit décidé calmement d'un plan ! s'exclama Quatre.  
-Attendre ?! Qui sait dans quel état est Heero à l'heure où nous parlons ??!! On a pas le temps d'attendre !!  
-Mais on ne peut pas y aller comme ça !! On cours à la défaite si on s'élance sans plan !! Heero nous en voudrait si on fonçait tête baissé comme ça ! tenta Wufei.  
-Alors qu'est ce que vous voulez faire ??!! s'énerva Duo. Dites-moi ce que vous avez à dire et dépêchez-vous !  
-Duo, ça suffit, calme-toi ! répliqua Trowa. Ne fais pas l'erreur de croire que tu es le seul à te soucier d'Heero !

A ces mots, Duo se calma légèrement. C'est vrai, les autres aussi étaient inquiets. Il devait retrouver son sang froid.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
-Il semblerait que le château de Treize ne soit plus bien loin, dit Quatre. On ignore où se trouve Heero et on risquerait de perdre du temps en partant à se recherche. Heero lui même, j'en suis sûr, serait d'accord. Il préférerait qu'on continu la quête plutôt que de partir à sa recherche.  
Néanmoins, rajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant l'expression de Duo. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser. Alors, le mieux, c'est de se diviser en deux équipes.  
-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, approuva Wufei. Quatre sera bien entendu dans celle qui partira vers le château et Duo dans celle à la recherche d'Heero. Je pense que Trowa voudra accompagner Quatre et moi j'irais avec Duo.  
-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, intervint Duo. Le château, c'est la dernière étape de l'aventure, pas vrai ? C'est le refuge de l'ennemi, les forces doivent y être importantes. Il faudrait que vous soyez plus nombreux. Wufei ferait mieux de partir avec vous. J'irais seul à la recherche d'Heero. Et quand je l'aurais retrouvé, on vous rejoindra.  
-Maxwell ! Ne sois pas insensé ! On peut pas te laisser seul ! contra Wufei.  
-T'as pas confiance en moi ?  
-Bien sûr que si ! Là n'est pas la question ! Il faut rester prudent…  
-Et justement, la prudence me dit qu'il faut que vous soyez plus nombreux. Solo est seul, alors que les soldats au château doivent être nombreux. Comme Quatre l'a dit, on a une mission et on doit l'accomplir. Ma mission à moi, est plus égoïste que sauver le monde. Je vous fais confiance, je sais que vous y arriverez très bien, et de toute façon, on vous rejoindra vite fait avec Heero. Ayez confiance en moi, termina-t-il, le regard déterminé.

Quatre regarda son meilleurs ami. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un tel éclat dans le regard, ni aussi décidé. Et ses arguments se valaient tout à fait.  
C'était la meilleur solution.

-Revenez vite.

-Alors Gaea refuse de se rendre ? Zechs préfère concentrer ses forces sur la défense. Comment est leur armée Hyunkel ?  
-J'aimerai bien le savoir moi aussi, dit-il sans se départir de son sourire moqueur. Peut-être que si vous ne m'aviez pas ramené aussi vite, je le saurais. En tout cas, Gaea compte se battre et prépare sa défense. Toutes vos troupes seront requises. Satisfait ? Est-ce que je peux allez me reposer maintenant ? Vous m'avez appelé alors que c'était l'heure de ma sieste…  
-Bien sûr, va. Mais saches tout de même que si je ne t'avais pas ramené avec mes pouvoirs, tu ne serais même pas encore arrivé.  
-Oh, comme vous êtes bon monseigneur… Faites attention, votre bonté pourrait vous perdre.

Treize eut un sourire amusé alors que Hyunkel quittait la pièce.

-Seigneur Treize, je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas lui qui a prévenue le roi Zechs que nos troupes étaient déjà en route ?  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il nous trahirait. Hyunkel est quelqu'un qui est toujours du côté des vainqueurs, alors il restera avec nous. De plus, cette décision ne m'étonne pas de Zechs et quoi qu'il arrive, nous vaincrons, que Hyunkel soit avec nous ou pas. Ne soyez pas inquiète Une, la victoire est à portée de main, car même si Hyunkel nous avait trahit, Gaea ne peut rien contre cette armée et pour plus de sécurité, nous enverrons les dernières troupes qui protègent le château.

Alors que Une restait tout de même sceptique, Hyunkel qui avait écouté la conversation, perdu son sourire, inquiet. Une n'était pas dupe, il devait être discret.

Solo jeta un regard à son prisonnier. Ce dernier ne montrait aucun signe de peur. Les yeux fermés, il semblait dormir, mais sa respiration difficile témoignait de la douleur qu'il devait ressentir.

-Je me demande bien ce que Duo te trouve, dit-il soudainement. Je veux dire, à part ton physique… tu n'as vraiment pas l'air du genre sociable.

Heero ne répondit pas à la pique, tentant de se défaire des liens qui lui sciaient les poignets et les chevilles, la douleur de sa blessure lui vrillant l'épaule. Sa tentative ne passa pas inaperçue.

-Inutile, tu n'arriveras pas à défaire tes liens.  
-Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé en vie ? demanda soudainement Heero.

Flash Back

_-Attention Heero !!!! cria Quatre qui avait vu l'attaquant mais qui était lui même aux prises avec trois adversaires._

A l'entente du cri, Heero se retourna vivement, mais trop tard, il ne pouvait éviter le coup. L'autre avait été plus rapide. Il vit la lame de la faux s'avancer à toute allure vers lui et sut qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter le coup.

Et ce fut l'impact.

Grâce à ses réflexes surentraînés, Heero parvint à éviter que le coup ne lui soit mortel, la lame s'enfonçant profondément dans son épaule au lieu d'atteindre le cœur. Mais la douleur fulgurante lui fit lâcher son épée qui heurta le sol dans un bruit mou. Désarmé et blessé, face à un adversaire aussi fort, Heero sut que le combat allait être rude. Mais avant même qu'il ne put faire un geste, il se sentit agrippé et se retrouva dans les bras de son adversaire, la lame de la faux sous le cou.

Solo regarda autour de lui, tous ses hommes étaient à terre, il ne restait plus que Dorothy qui était elle-même en mauvaise posture face au guerrier qui avait une couette. Il n'était pas bête, il savait que seul contre eux, il n'avait aucune chance. Il lui fallait un otage. Et qui mieux que ce jeune homme, dont Duo semblait tellement se soucier, pourrait faire l'affaire ? Alors que l'épée de Dorothy volait et que Wufei la menaçait, Solo se mit derrière Heero, se servant de lui comme d'un bouclier.

-Lâche-le ! cria Duo. Ce n'est pas lui que tu veux !!  
-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, moqueur. Et pourquoi pas ? Il est vraiment mignon, avec ses beaux yeux froids et son visage fin.

La lame de la faux se rapprocha davantage de la gorge, faisant apparaître une goutte de sang de la taille d'une tête d'épingle. Tous serrèrent les poings, impuissants, alors que Solo rapprochait son visage de la coupure et la léchait d'un air gourmand, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de Duo.

-Délicieux... Vraiment mignon. Tu partagera bien avec un vieil ami Duo, pas vrai ?

Duo se sentit vibrer de fureur. Il avait osé touché Heero. Pire, il l'avait blessé. Et Heero qui perdait beaucoup de sang serrait les dents alors que Solo le caressait sans vergogne.

-Bien joué Solo, ricana Dorothy. Maintenant ordonne à celui-la de baisser son épée que je puisse te suivre.  
-Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid. Débrouille-toi toute seule, tu ne me sert plus à rien maintenant.  
Il ramassa l'épée d'Heero et la lança de toute ses forces. Wufei eut à peine le temps de s'écarter que l'épée se ficha dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ouvrit grand les yeux, choquée. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle s'étouffe dans son sang et meurs.[1]

Alors que tous étaient trop choqués pour faire un geste, Solo sortit de sa poche une drôle de fiole qu'il jeta par terre. Elle explosa et un nuage de fumée les enveloppa. Quand il se fut dissipé, Solo et Heero avaient disparu.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

-Pourquoi ? Tout simplement pour attirer Duo jusqu'à moi. Il viendra te chercher et là, je te tuerais devant ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour te sauver et ensuite, je l'abattrais. Je veux juste le faire souffrir.  
-Que t'as-t-il fait pour que tu le haïsse autant ?  
-Il m'a trahi. C'était mon meilleur ami, et il m'a rejeté.  
Il ferma les yeux, perdu dans ses souvenirs.  
-Nous étions tous deux orphelins quand père Maxwell et sœur Hélène nous ont recueillis. Nous vivions une vie modeste mais heureuse. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi Dieu avait-il fait de nous des orphelins ? Pourquoi certaines personnes souffrent et d'autres non ? Est-ce une question de force ? Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi sœur Hélène et père Maxwell étaient aussi dévoué à Dieu. Surtout que ce Dieu n'avait jamais rien fait pour moi. Où était-il quand mes parents furent tués par des brigands ? Que faisait-il quand Duo et moi mourrions de faim dans la rue ? Je ne comprenais pas et cela m'énervait. Je voulais comprendre. Et eux ne m'aidaient pas. Ils passaient leurs temps à prier et à nous demander d'en faire autant. Et à nous enfermer. Nous ne pouvions plus sortir, plus voler, je ne m'amusais plus. Ils disaient que voler était mal, que tout ce dont nous avions besoin, ils nous l'achèteraient. J'en avais assez, je voulais pouvoir de nouveau vivre libre avec mon ami Duo.  
Alors je me suis dit que, si Dieu existait, il protégerait ses gens qui étaient si pieux. S'il existait vraiment, il m'empêcherait de les tuer, non ?  
Une sorte de test, tu vois ? Un pierre deux coups. Si ça marchait pas, j'avais la preuve que Dieu existait, si ça marchait, j'étais de nouveau libre.  
Et ça a marché. Je les ai tués, mais Duo n'a pas voulu partir avec moi. Il a préféré me laisser et pleurer sur leurs cadavres. Alors je suis parti, fin de l'histoire ! On avait dit qu'on resterait toujours ensemble et lui, il m'a laissé. On va dire que ça m'est resté en travers de la gorge !! dit-il dans un éclat de rire un peu fou.

-Tu es complètement fou, murmura Heero, sidéré.

Solo le regarda, un peu plus sérieux, mais avec une ombre de folie dansant dans ses yeux.

-Peut-être. Mais ne somme-nous pas tous fou ? Regarde Treize qui veut dominer le monde, ton royaume qui n'a aucune chance mais qui espère quand même, Duo qui va venir rien que pour toi, toi qui te bat pour ce royaume dont tu n'es même pas natif, et qui essaye d'ôter ses liens alors que tu ne peux pas. On est tous un peu fou, non ?

Puis il éclata d'un rire dément.

Heero le regarda, dépassé. Cet homme était malade, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le qualifier.

-Peut-être, mais alors toi, tu l'es encore plus.

Heero se retourna vivement en direction de la voix. Duo se tenait là, ses couteaux dans les mains, les yeux brillants dangereusement.

-Duo ! Quelle surprise, on parlait justement de toi !! On se remémorait le passé. Tu te souviens de sœur Hélène et du père Maxwell ?

Duo se sentit submergé d'une vague de colère. Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il prononcer leurs noms ? C'en était trop.  
Il s'élança sur Solo qui para l'attaque de sa faux, alors que le boulet de la chaîne percuta le flan de Duo.[2] Il recula de quelques mètres sous le choc mais se rua de nouveau sur son adversaire.  
Heero avait du mal à suivre. Les coups pleuvaient à une vitesse hallucinante et aucun ne semblait prendre l'avantage. Quand tout à coup, Solo brandit sa faux et la fit tournoyer au dessus de sa tête, la chaîne suivant le mouvement. Il était impossible de s'approcher de lui sans risquer de recevoir un coup. Duo n'avait aucune chance.

Heero s'agita davantage, tirant sur ses liens, se tordant les poignets, ne prenant pas garde au sang qui glissait de son épaule le long de son flanc.  
Alors que Duo se protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait, ses couteaux (qui avaient la taille de petites épée) se retrouvèrent propulsé et Duo se retrouva désarmé.

Solo eut un sourire. Finalement, il allait le tuer maintenant, et ensuite, il prendrait un peu de bon temps avec son prisonnier.

Tout en faisant tournoyer sa faux, il s'élança vers Duo qui avait un genoux à terre. Et alors que sa lame allait s'abattre, il vit un des couteaux de Duo lancé dans sa direction. Bien qu'étonné, il l'esquiva facilement et se retourna pour apercevoir son otage qui venait de jeter la lame.

-Si tu crois que ça va suffire à me tuer, lui dit-il.  
-Ce n'était pas pour te tuer, mais pour me le donner, entendit-il

Solo se retourna pour voir que le couteau était dans les mains de Duo. Et alors que sa faux tournoyait encore, Duo se jeta à ras le sol pour éviter la faux et lui enfonça le lame en pleine poitrine. Le mercenaire s'écroula, les yeux grands ouverts, du sang s'écoulant de sa bouche.

-Finalement…tu as pu te défaire…de…tes liens, dit-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Heero avait en effet les poignets détachés, même s'ils étaient en sang. Ses chevilles, par contre, étaient toujours liées. A présent que ses mains étaient détachées, il s'ingénia à délivrer ses pieds.

Duo était debout, immobile, contemplant le cadavre de ce qui fut autrefois son ami. Un éclair de tristesse passa dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne les pose sur Heero. Ce dernier venait de se lever et s'approchait doucement de lui.

-Duo ça…

Duo ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et l'enlaça brutalement, le serrant possessivement, comme s'il allait s'envoler. Au début surpris, Heero se détendit très vite et lui rendit son étreinte, soulagé. Ils restèrent enlacé un moment avant que Duo ne s'écarte. Il fallait bander l'épaule qui était sérieusement amoché.

Alors qu'Heero était sagement assis, Duo bandait la plaie.

-Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te voir. Je pensais que vous iriez directement au château, lui dit Heero.  
-Non mais ça va pas ?! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser aux mains de ce psychopathe ?! Et puis quoi encore ?!! s'énerva le natté.

Heero ouvrit grands les yeux, surpris. Duo avait l'air en colère.

-Mais Duo, la mission...  
-Rien à foutre de la mission !!  
-Mais c'est la paix du monde qui est en danger...  
-Mais tu comprends pas que mon monde à moi, c'est toi ??!! Je veux pas te perdre !! A quoi ça me sert de vivre, si t'es plus à mes côtés ? s'exclama le natté.  
-Je t'aime Heero, murmura-t-il calmé.

Heero se sentit touché comme jamais. Les mots de Duo l'avaient atteint au plus profond de son âme. Jamais, jamais il n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer au point de ne pas vouloir vivre sans lui. Il était tellement ému qu'il en avait la gorge nouée.

Tremblant, il leva son visage vers Duo et celui-ci le prit entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement, comme pour se rassurer, pour vérifier qu'Heero était bien là. Et Heero répondit tout aussi tendrement au baiser, mais avec une once de passion en plus. Et alors que la langue de Duo se faisait plus demandeuse, plus entreprenante et qu'elle pénétrait entre les lèvres du brun, Heero passa ses bras autour du cou de Duo pour les rapprocher. Et alors que la langue de Duo goûtait de nouveau tous les recoins de cet antre, qui il l'avait décidé depuis le début, était sien, Heero laissa échapper un léger gémissement qui excita Duo encore plus. Il allongea Heero sur le sol et s'allongea sur lui, une de ses mains dans les cheveux bruns et l'autre se glissant sous les vêtements qui devenaient gênants. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et Duo se rendit compte en sentant son pantalon devenir trop étroit, que s'il continuait comme ça, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. Et il ne voulait pas presser Heero.  
Il cessa ses caresses, sa main toujours perdu dans les cheveux d'Heero et s'écarta doucement, afin de regarder le brun dans les yeux. Celui-ci était encore plus décoiffé, le souffle court, les yeux brillants et les lèvres rouges et gonflées par le baiser. Il haletait et ses vêtement étaient en désordre. Duo se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus érotique. Il sentit son pantalon encore plus étroit et retint de justesse un gémissement.  
Pourtant, il ne voulait pas blesser Heero en allant trop vite...

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Heero l'évinça.

-Prends-moi.

A suivre...

P : Yeah ! J'en ai ch pour écrire ce pu de chap de m !! Ouf ! s'essuie le front  
Heero et Duo : èé  
P : Quoi, quel est le problème ? Vous inquiétez donc pas, vous allez passer à l'act, si c'est que vous voulez savoir !!  
Bon, puis-je avoir vos avis ?? Gomen pour le retard, j'arrivais pas à m'y mettre du tout !! Et franchement, ce chap de merde, c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire !! Puis, comme excuse, je peux dire que j'ai eu des prob d'ordi !! Plus d'acces à Internet, j'en aurais pleurée !!

Review onegai ??

Poutoux

Pitchoune.Z qui a honte d'avoir pondu un tel chap avec un tel laps de temps.

[1] : Beuh !  
[2] : Oui vous savez, la chaîne terminée par un poids qui est accrochée au manche de la faux ?  



	19. Epilogue

**Auteur : **Pitchoune.Z

**Source : ** Gundam-Wing

**Genres: ** Yaoi, OOC, UA, essai de romance et fantastique

**Couples : ** Heero/Duo ; Trowa/Quatre ; Wufei/Sally ; Zechs/Noin ; Relena/Hyunkel 

**Disclamer : **Pô na moua --

Réponses aux reviews : 

Merci à tous pour votre soutient, sans quoi, cette fic ne serait jamais allé aussi loin! Je suis navré de l'interrompre, mais mieux que la baclée, je préfère la laissé comme ça. Si quelqu'un veut écrire le milieu, qu'il ne se gêne pas (je voudrais juste être prévenue)  
Encore merci infiniment, vous avez été le moteur de cette fic  
Arigato mina san.

Bonne lecture...

_ Le cœur en sang, les ailes brisées, l'ange ne sait plus où aller.  
Il est fatigué, il en a assez,  
Il cherche un endroit où se reposer.  
Mais nul part ailleurs, la paix il ne pourra trouver,  
Car celui qu'il aime l'a quitté.  
Alors au lieu d'errer,  
Seul, comme une âme en peine,  
A la recherche de l'être aimé,  
L'Ange finira par s'en aller._

Petit Ange aux yeux de turquoises et aux cheveux d'or  
Dont le destin a déjà été tracé,  
Ta voie sera celle du sang et des batailles.  
Séraphin dont le nom a été oublié,  
Sens-tu au fond de toi ton inéluctable destinée ?  
Car tu n'ignores pas que tu es né...

**POUR MOURIR.**

** Epilogue. **

Le peuple était en pleine allégresse. Aujourd'hui aurait lieu le mariage de leur seigneur. Les femmes étaient toutes excités et préparaient leurs robes pour la cérémonie à laquelle tout le peuple était convié. Les hommes eux, bien qu'heureux aussi, montraient plus discrètement leur joies et riaient de l'impatience des femmes.

Mais le mariage n'était pas la seule raison de leurs bonne humeur. Les héros qui avaient sauvés Gaea seraient tous présent et des rumeurs circulaient sur le fait que la princesse Relena annoncerait ses fiançailles.  
Tous étaient impatients.

Gêné par un rayon de soleil, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et plissa le nez

-Humpf, grommela-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller.

Finalement réveillé plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait voulu, il se tourna vers celui qui partageait sa couche et le contempla, toujours aussi captivé par la beauté et l'innocence qui se dégageait de lui lorsqu'il dormait.

C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns TRES en bataille, le visage fin à la peau halée qui dormait profondément. Le drap qui ne couvrait qu'une partie de son corps commençait à la chute de reins, dévoilant ainsi un corps fin et musclé mais surtout, nu.

Duo, car s'est ainsi que s'appelait le jeune homme réveillé, eut un sourire gourmand. Sourire qui augmenta au souvenir de ce que les deux hommes avaient fait la veille.

" Hum, je me réveillerais bien tous les jours avec un tel spectacle, moi ", pensa-t-il amusé.

Il leva sa main gauche pour caresser les cheveux de son amants et par ce geste, fit briller l'alliance qui brillait à son annulaire. La sœur de cet anneau se trouvait au doigt du jeune homme encore endormi et Duo eut un autre sourire en y pensant.

Heero, car s'est ainsi que s'appelait le jeune homme encore endormi, gigota un peu dans son sommeil et le drap qui le couvrait déjà peu glissa d'avantage, révélant le haut de fesses fermes et bronzés.[1]

Duo regarda amoureusement son amant et déposa un tendre baiser dans le creux de son dos.

-OUIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!  
-Bon sang, où est Yuy quand on a besoin de lui ? se plaignit un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs, se levant de son lit.  
L'épouse du dit homme qui était toujours dans ses draps sourit, amusé.

-Pourquoi en as-tu après Heero, Wufei ? Il a bien le droit de dormir, non ?  
-C'est juste qu'il suffit qu'il se mette à chanter pour que Kyo arrête de pleurer !

La femme éclata de rire et Wufei s'approcha du berceau pour prendre son enfant. Dès qu'il fut dans les bras de son père, Kyo cessa de pleurer et se laissa bercer. Wufei étouffa un bâillement et amena l'enfant à sa femme.

-Prend-le quelque seconde Sally, s'il te plait.

Celle-ci le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Wufei eut un sourire attendrit.

-Rah !! Je n'arrive pas à trouver mes chaussures !! se plaignit une jeune femme.

Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs s'approcha et l'enlaça par derrière. La jeune femme rougit.

-Calme-toi Relena, la cérémonie ne commence que dans deux heures.  
-Je sais, mais je suis tellement stressée que je ne retrouve plus rien ! Et je parie que tous le monde est déjà prêt !

Le jeune homme eut un sourire moqueur.

-Ca serait vraiment le comble si la sœur du roi était en retard au mariage de son propre frère parce qu'elle ne trouve pas les chaussure qu'elle a justement aux pieds.  
-Hyunkel ! s'exclama-t-elle. Puis regardant ses pieds, elle remarqua qu'il avait raison. Elle rougit mais éclata de rire.

-Je suis désolée pour vous monsieur Septem, mais vous allez devoir supportez une femme aussi étourdie que moi tout le restant de votre vie ! plaisanta-t-elle.  
Hyunkel eut un sourire amusé.  
-Pauvre de moi, se plaignit-il, faussement navré.

Accoudé au balcon de sa chambre, le jeune homme regarda le peuple en effervescence.  
Il eut un sourire à cette vue. La paix était revenue, son meilleur ami Heero était marié depuis quelques semaines avec un autre de ses amis, ils vivaient tous au château par ordre de Zechs, ce dernier allait se marier dans quelques heures, et son autre meilleur ami, Wufei, était un papa comblé. Et surtout, il était avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Cet homme qu'il avait faillit perdre parce que des personnes croyaient pouvoir contrôler le destin.

Il se tourna et de ses yeux verts émeraudes, scrutant la chambre. Là, allongé entre les draps dormait son ange.

Il eut une bouffé de joie en pensant que bientôt, il pourrait le présenter à sa sœur qu'il mourrait d'envie de revoir.

Alors que le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, une jeune femme du nom de Cathy sautait dans les bras de son frère, un dénommé Trowa. Tous les deux étaient fou de joie. Puis celle-ci avisait le jeune homme blond qui se tenait timidement en retrait et, sans faire de manière, l'enlaçait comme un frère, tout en lui murmurant de prendre soin de son Trowa. Et tandis qu'il se mettait à rougir, cette dernière le lâchait pour étreindre les autres. Apparemment, elle était aussi heureuse de revoir Heero, Wufei et de faire la connaissance de Duo.

Bientôt, les deux futurs époux apparurent, et quand, après le sermon du prêtre, ils s'embrassèrent, la foule explosa en cris de joie, tous souhaitant au roi Zechs PEACECRAFT et à Lucrésia Noin à présent Lucrésia PEACECRAFT, tous leurs vœux de bonheur.

Puis, le roi et la reine se présentèrent à la foule, avec auprès d'eux :  
Heero et Duo MAXWELL-YUY, Sally, Wufei et Kyo CHANG, Relena PEACECRAFT et Hyunkel SEPTEM et enfin Trowa BARTON et Quatre WINNER.

Le peuple explosa en cri enthousiastes et en applaudissements et le blond qui s'appelait Quatre, chercha dans la foule, le visage de ses sœurs, en quête de soutient. Celles-ci faisaient connaissance avec Cathy, mais quand elles le virent, elles levèrent les pouces en un signe d'encouragement et Quatre fut rassuré.

Décidé, il s'agenouilla devant Trowa et lui demanda sa main. Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux tout ronds mais très vite, se baissa et embrassa tendrement son futur époux.

Le roi Zechs eut un sourire amusé et attendrit et alors que les autres compagnons se regardaient en souriant, annonça les fiançailles de sa chère sœur Relena et de Hyunkel SEPTEM mais aussi de Quatre WINNER et Trowa BARTON.

Et alors que la foule redoublait en cris et applaudissements, Quatre et Trowa se souriaient, peu attentifs à ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Voilà.

Voilà la fin de cette histoire.

Je ne peux pas vous dire qu'ils vivront heureux pour toujours, car nul ne sait ce que réserve l'avenir. Je sais néanmoins, et c'est une certitude, qu'ils seront toujours ensembles, pour tout affronter. Je sais aussi, et c'est aussi une certitude, que leur bonheur n'est pas une chimère. Car oui, ils seront heureux, et pas qu'un peu.  
Mais je sais aussi, qu'il leur reste une épreuve, mais grâce au ciel, ils ne seront pas seuls, leurs amies seront auprès d'eux.

Mais ça, c'est une tout autre histoire.

_Blessé de part et d'autres, l'Ange n'en a cure, seul compte pour lui l'homme de sa vie.  
Saignant de diverse plaie, son cœur est intact et plus prompt à aimer que jamais.  
Il a trouvé sa voie, il a trouvé sa place, il n'a plus besoin de chercher car il sait où aller.  
Séraphin dont le destin avait été tracé, il sait aujourd'hui que chacun est propre maître de sa destinée.  
Il a choisit, il a gagné, il a jeté ses ailes de son propre chef, et s'est retrouvé._

A présent, petit Ange aux cheveux dorés, tu as vaincu ton ennemie, tu as vaincu la vie,  
A présent petit Ange qui a jeté ses ailes, te voilà libre et sans soucis, Te voilà devenu un homme.

Alors, maintenant que tu vas vivre selon tes envies, tu peux oublier que tu était né……  
Pour mourir.

.

FIN

.

THE END!!!!!! CONTENTE!!!!!!!! Voilà donc la fin de cette fic, et là, on dit " OUF !! " Je suis immensément soulagée !! J'espère que cette fic vous aura fait passer un bon moment, ou du moins, divertie ! N'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos avis et critiques quant à cette fin et à l'intégralité de cette histoire !!  
Maintenant que je la relie, je vois tellement d'incohérences et de maladresses que je n'ai même plus envie de la relire !!

En tout cas, je pense que cette fic a été une bonne expérience et c'est sûrement le dernier écrit que vous pourrez lire de moi. Du moins, dans la section G-Wing, mon rêve étant d'en écrire sur Naruto avec Kakashi/Sasuke en couple (mon couple favoris). Mais rien n'est moins sûr !! Mais bon, on ne sait jamais ce que peut nous réserver l'avenir !!

Alors, encore une fois, MERCI BEAUCOUP pour votre soutient, MILLES POUTOUX de remerciement !!

Pitchoune.Z, qui s'incline et tire sa révérence.

'Tite note : [1]: Ai l'impression de passer pour une perverse, l  



End file.
